


Скажи, чем увлекаешься, и я скажу, кто ты

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, fata



Series: bene castigat [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Accidental Outings, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Beefy Sub Bucky, Caning, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Sleeves, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Discussions of abuse, Dom Steve Rogers, Dungeons, Flogging, Hair-pulling, Humiliation kink, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Bloodplay, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Manhandling, Mutual Pining, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Predicament Bondage, Rad BDSM Etiquette, Realistic Kink, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sam's and Bucky's Permanent Cat Fight, Sex Work, Sub Bucky Barnes, clint is just happy (and also kinda scared) to be here, natasha is just trying to get people off her couch, not entirely accurate and mostly used as a plot device, sam is laughing all the way to the dungeon, sexual fantasies, somehow they’re both totally great and awfully bad at communicating, tiny dom steve, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Пожалуй, из всего, что Баки делал в своей жизни, самым странным поступком был визит к профессиональному Дому. Тем более, что доходяга Стив Роджерс даже близко не выглядел одним из них.Но, возможно, они все равно смогут сделать так, чтоб это сработало.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we are the things that we do for fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142486) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



> **Предупреждения:** модерн-АУ, никакой сыворотки, никакой суперсилы, скинни!Стив, «Баки» Барнс с металлической рукой, БДСМ, ДомСтив/СабБаки, секса почти нет, унижение, связывание, порка во всех видах, подвешивание, принудительное бритье, пытки гениталий, девайсы в количестве, обнимашки, упоминание бладплея, Стив и Баки – два влюбленных идиота.
> 
> Потрясающий арт (к 1 и 5 главам) [Shrinkyclinks BDSM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243490?view_full_work=true) авторства Riakomai

Баки глянул на визитку, проверяя адрес, а затем нервно оглянулся на здание. Он совершенно точно прибыл куда нужно.  
Отчасти он был бы рад ошибиться – тогда можно было бы вернуться домой и не выглядеть дураком в глазах Наташи. «Поезд застрял в тоннеле – бардак, как обычно, так что я опоздал на два часа, а потом еще не смог найти…»

Но он не опоздал, и номер дома был прямо на фасаде – изящные золотые цифры «616» – и пропустить его было невозможно. Баки не знал, чего он ожидал – возможно, что это будет промзона. Или подозрительно выглядящий массажный кабинет с окнами, закрашенными краской. Оба озвученных варианта были невозможны в этой части Манхеттена, но… тем не менее. Вместо этого он стоял перед огромным зданием из белого мрамора; занятые люди в костюмах спешили, проверяя телефоны и проклиная сквозь зубы летящие к чертям планы на день. Баки старался держаться от них подальше из страха быть сбитым с ног. Он был уверен, что на первом этаже этого дома есть какой-нибудь банк.

Постояв еще минуту, он закинул сумку на плечо и наконец пересек улицу торопливым шагом, уставившись в землю. Он поднялся по мраморным ступеням, прошел сквозь вращающуюся дверь и через вестибюль направился к лифтам, где все так же кричало о богатстве и респектабельности: красное дерево и позолоченные окантовки. Дверь лифта распахнулась перед ним с мягким щелчком.

Второй этаж. Баки нажал на кнопку и сглотнул, глядя на себя в узкое зеркало. Возможно, ему стоило убрать волосы? Или, может быть, побриться? Но, скорее всего, его внешний вид не имел значения. Он же клиент, и производить хорошее впечатление – не его задача, верно?

В любом случае, бежать было слишком поздно.

***

Лифт остановился с тихим клацаньем. Баки застыл на мгновение, пытаясь взять себя в руки, справиться с узлом, что завязался где-то в районе желудка.

В конце концов, когда двери начали закрываться, он вздрогнул и сделал шаг вперед, заставляя их распахнуться по новой. Холл был такой же навороченный, как и остальная часть здания – с мягким ковром, что заглушал шаги, с красивыми дверями, каждая из которых была аккуратно пронумерована.

Баки сглотнул. Двери лифта бесшумно захлопнулись за ним. «Соберись, – приказал он сам себе. – Ну давай же». Нужная ему дверь была в самом конце коридора, номер сто семь.

Он ожидал – и это было глупо – что на двери будет висеть табличка, вроде тех, что у дантистов или врачей. Но, конечно, ничего подобного там не было.

Он подошел, поднял металлическую руку, задумался, ту ли выбрал, и постучал кулаком правой.

– Иду, – раздался голос из-за двери.

Затем шаги, щелчок замка, и…

Баки моргнул: на пороге стоял мелкий голубоглазый парень и смотрел с вежливым интересом.

– При-кхм-вет, – проскрипел Баки, чувствуя, как внутри все поджимается. Он почему-то не ожидал, что тут может оказаться еще и другой клиент. – Я… я пришел повидаться со Стивом Роджерсом. – Он протянул визитку. – Я друг Наташи.

Мелкий парень моргнул, а затем просиял:

– Баки, верно? – Он протянул руку. – Я Стив.

Баки открыл было рот, но, к счастью, смог промолчать и быстро пожал протянутую руку. Этот парень – Стив Роджерс?

– Привет, – повторил он.

– Пожалуйста, проходи. – Стив отступил и, дождавшись, когда Баки войдет, запер дверь.

Баки огляделся: квартира была светлой, с приятным глазу дизайном – возможно, немного скучновата. Сверкающий пол, растения с темными листьями в горшках, ротанговые стулья, сосновые шкафы и деревянные балки. Респектабельный дзен.

Подойдя поближе, он заметил и кое-что необычное: толстый соломенный мат в углу, а рядом с ним – аккуратно сложенные мотки веревки разных цветов. Все еще очень безобидно.

– Не то, что ты ожидал? – спросил Стив у него за спиной.

Баки обернулся и увидел на его лице понимающую улыбку. Это задело его достаточно сильно, чтобы он смог наконец заговорить:

– Для мрачного подземелья выглядит скучновато.

Стив рассмеялся: 

– И ты во многих успел побывать?

Баки выдавил улыбку: 

– Да не особо.

– Хорошо. Хочешь чего-нибудь? Чай или?..

– Чай вполне подойдет, – ответил Баки, усаживаясь на диван и устраивая руки на коленях, чтобы не начать нервно переплетать пальцы. Тишина в квартире была почти осязаемой: должно быть, окна с надежными стеклопакетами, а стены звуконепроницаемые. Соседи не должны догадаться, что тут происходит.

Калибровка пластин на протезе Баки в такой тишине прозвучала как-то особенно громко.  
Стив вернулся из кухни с двумя чашками и чайником на подносе. Почему-то Баки не мог отвести взгляда от его босых ступней: они казались слишком крупными для него – как и кисти рук, словно он должен был вырасти больше и шире, но что-то помешало. Баки почти ненавидел себя за то, что не мог перестать думать, какой же Стив мелкий. Как будто это что-то значило.

Светлые волосы Стива падали ему на глаза, резко контрастируя с темной одеждой. Поставив поднос на стол, он посмотрел на Баки ярко-синими глазами – огромными и очень серьезными.

«Может, это шутка, – думал Баки, – может, у Наташи такое чувство юмора». Но, конечно, это было не так: были веревки и был мат. Он оказался в правильном месте.

– Хорошо, – произнес Стив и, подтянув стул, устроился по другую сторону кофейного столика. – Давай-ка… – Он налил Баки чай: пряный, очень темный, с богатым сложным запахом. 

Баки поднял было чашку, а затем запаниковал – надо ли было попросить разрешения, прежде чем пить?

Но, видимо, Стив ничего подобного и не ждал, так что Баки осторожно сделал глоток. Чай был хорош. Но Баки все еще слишком нервничал, чтобы пить или есть, поэтому поставил чашку обратно на стол.

– Итак, начнем с главного, – сказал Стив. – Зачем ты сегодня пришел?

Баки недоумевающе на него посмотрел.

– Придется сказать словами, – подзадорил Стив с полуулыбкой.

– Я… – Баки слегка выпрямился, – не совсем понимаю, что ты хочешь услышать. Думал, Наташа все объяснила…

– Ты слишком напряжен. Такое ощущение, что ты совсем не хочешь быть здесь.

Баки отругал себя. Да, возможно, Стив и выглядел непривычно, но он явно был хорош в своем деле, иначе Наташа бы его не посоветовала. И, напомнил себе Баки, потирая металлическое запястье, он был не в том положении, чтобы встречать других по одежке. Он должен дать Стиву шанс, хотя бы потому, что парень вел себя вежливо и – на самом деле – профессионально.

– Начни с начала, – предложил Стив. – Расскажи о себе.

Баки облизал губы.

– Хорошо. Хм… Я всегда… фантазировал? Типа… меня связывают и всякое такое. Сначала это было вообще не про секс, началось, когда я был совсем мелким. Ну, насколько я помню. Это всегда было… тут. Всегда было во мне.

Стив внимательно слушал, не обращая внимания на остывающий чай.

– Я рос, узнал про садо-мазо, можешь себе представить. Хм… много дрочил на это дело. Затем я поступил в колледж и подумал, что хочу попробовать по-настоящему. Поэтому и начал просить своих тогдашних любовников быть немного погрубее. Ну, если они не против.

– И не помогло?

Баки все еще растирал руку. 

– Было неплохо, но… это же колледж, понимаешь? Никто из нас не понимал толком, что мы творим.

Пальцы суетливо касались предплечья. Проклятье. Он сунул руки под мышки, а затем передумал, потому что для следующей части рассказа ему должна была понадобится небольшая демонстрация.

– Я подумал, что после окончания попробую настоящую БДСМ-сессию. Пошел на фетиш-вечеринку – и в основном наблюдал. Думал, что будет еще время вернуться, но… – он стащил перчатку и показал Стиву металлические пальцы, – попал в автокатастрофу.

Стив явно удивился и почти потянулся, чтобы коснуться руки Баки, но остановился в последний момент.

– Давно? – спросил он.

– Три года назад. И два года как поставили протез. Он до самого плеча.

– Понятно, – ответил Стив. Он почесал затылок. – Потом нам надо будет это более детально проговорить – триггеры и всякое такое, чтоб я случайно туда не залез. Если мы, конечно, вообще что-то начнем.

– Ага, само собой, – все, что смог выдавить из себя Баки, все еще чувствуя себя по-идиотски. Он мог бы постараться и продемонстрировать чуть больше энтузиазма по поводу их возможного сотрудничества.

Он было собрался снова надеть перчатку, но передумал: да, он нервничал, но своей руки никогда не стеснялся – и считал, что это правильно. С тех пор как рука появилась в его жизни, он все чаще внимательно присматривался к реакции людей на нее, решая, нравятся они ему или нет в зависимости от того, как они принимали его руку. У Стива явно не было с этим проблем, Баки был уверен.

– Даже до аварии находить партнеров было непросто, – продолжил Баки, – а теперь список сузился до тех, кто не возражает против роботизированной руки. Я и хотел бы снова вернуться к практикам, но это…

– Сложно? – предположил Стив.

– Просто катастрофа, – ответил Баки так быстро, что почти рассмеялся сам над собой. – И… Наташа тоже работает в секс-сфере – ты знаешь, наверное – и как-то раз она дала мне твою визитку, сказала, что ты в этом деле лучший и… Ну. Вот я и тут.

Он перевел дыхание.

– Я, наверное, нервничаю, – добавил он, надеясь, что искренность сможет компенсировать недостаток энтузиазма, – просто не знаю, насколько реальность отличается от того, что я себе нафантазировал.

Он надеялся, что последнее не прозвучало оскорбительно, но Стив только улыбнулся: 

– И, тем не менее, ты уже не новичок.

– Да ладно, я вроде как он и есть? – не поверил Баки.

Стив рассмеялся: 

– Точно нет. Ко мне приходили такие, знаешь, «я вот подумал, что сегодня хочу попробовать что-то новое». Или «я тут прочитал «Пятьдесят оттенков серого» и решил, что…»

Баки, к собственному удивлению, рассмеялся вслед за ним:

– Приятно слышать, что ты не в рядах почитателей этого талмуда.

– Приятель, да никто из практикующих, – ответил Стив, потягивая чай. – Но я не виню клиентов. Все мы с чего-то начинали, так что моя работа – в том числе – еще и обучение. О, кстати…

Он открыл ящик журнального столика и достал ручку и лист бумаги, на котором написал:  
«Б Д С М».

– Знаешь расшифровку?

– М… Да. Вроде как, Бондаж, Доминирование и Садо-Мазохизм?

– Не совсем. – Стив начал писать, поворачивая лист по кругу. – Это три акронима в одном: Бондаж и Дисциплина, Доминирование и Смирение, Садизм и Мазохизм. Что-то из этого не про тебя?

Такой подход немного озадачил Баки. Он представлял себе затянутого в кожу человека с порочной улыбкой, говорящего ему, как мило он смотрится, стоя на коленях – ну или вроде того. Как-то глупо. С другой стороны, сидеть в чистенькой светлой комнате, отвечать на вопросы и обсуждать пристрастия тоже было немного нелепым.

Тем не менее, он ответил:

– Нет, все звучит достаточно интересно… – Он посмотрел на слово «дисциплина», почувствовав, как оно волной пронеслось по всему телу. Такое всегда вызывало в нем почти животный отклик. «Смирение». «Бондаж». _Связывание. Кляп. Контроль._ – Да, – наконец хрипло подтвердил он.

– Видишь? Ты понимаешь, о чем речь, – усмехнулся Стив. – Что с ограничениями?

– У меня их нет, – быстро ответил Баки.

Стив вскинул бровь:

– А подумать?

Баки почувствовал, как, заставая врасплох, предвкушение прошило его вдоль позвоночника.

До него внезапно дошло, как близок он к тому, чего так долго хотел. Стив действительно знал, что делал. Он не выглядел как шлюха, потому что не был ей. Это было другое, настоящее. Перед ним сидел настоящий Дом.

Баки открыл рот: 

– Я… э… прости… я…

– Как минимум, мне не нужно будет учить тебя извиняться, – снова усмехнулся Стив.

Баки покраснел. Это казалось невероятным: всего минуту назад он был почти разочарован, а теперь… что теперь?

– Все в порядке, – сказал Стив. – Вопрос слишком общий. Сейчас немного уточним. – Он снова открыл ящик, доставая – на сей раз – настоящую анкету.

Все легкое возбуждение покинуло Баки. 

– Да ладно?

– Вот тебе и ладно. Не волнуйся, мы не будем углубляться в детали, просто попробуем получить общую картину. Итак… Секс?

Баки моргнул, разом растерявшись: 

– Ты… предлагаешь?

– Ты, Баки, – напомнил ему Стив, возвращая его на землю взглядом спокойных синих глаз. – Я просто уточняю, что конкретно ты предлагаешь мне.

Замешательство снова затопило его, словно он получил удар хлыстом.

– Секс… – ему пришлось прочистить горло, – не проблема. – И затем часть его мозга словно вернулась в эфир: – Только с презервативом, всегда.

– О, да. Конечно.

Обыденный тон Стива заставила Баки посмотреть на все под другим углом. И снова он чувствовал себя дураком: это Стив работал в секс-индустрии, а Баки был его клиентом, и это он должен быть главным, хотя бы во время переговоров, а он только что согласился, причем вроде как не очень добровольно, что его будет трахать практически незнакомый человек. Что-то внутри него болезненно задрожало, пробуждая к жизни страх, заставляя сердце сильнее биться в груди.

– Боль? – задал Стив следующий вопрос, словно забивая еще один гвоздь в крышку гроба. Этот тощий парень – настоящий садист, он не будет играть в игры, он получит удовольствие, причиняя ему боль. Его это странным образом устраивало.

Баки заново оглядел комнату. Все по-прежнему выглядело безобидно, но некоторые скамьи для сидения, например, точно были жесткими и деревянными под укрывающими их белыми подушками. Шкафчики с милыми круглыми ручками, поверхность отшлифована до потертостей. Вся комната, такая опрятная и аккуратная, выглядела как упаковка для чего-то гораздо более мрачного. Может, чтоб не пугать новичков. Может, Стив любил удивлять.

– Баки? – Стив закончил писать и поднял глаза. – Ты со мной?

– Да. Я просто… – Баки посмотрел на него: босые ноги, голубые глаза василькового оттенка, светлые ангельские волосы… а еще – темная одежда и опытные, мозолистые руки. Баки сглотнул, поерзав на месте. Господи. У него что, встало? – Начинаю думать, что это место просто идеально тебе подходит.

Стив сверкнул глазами, словно подтверждая слова Баки, даже больше – словно он был рад, что кто-то понял его. Или, может, Баки окончательно сошел с ума. Типа Стив мог читать его мысли – да ладно? Сверкать глазами? Воображение. Его чертово богатое воображение.

– Отлично, – сказал Стив. – Унижение?

– Э… наверное? – ответил Баки, пытаясь сосредоточиться. – Сама идея мне нравится, но… я никогда даже близко не… – Его голос сошел на нет. 

Стив кивнул:

– Ну, это тоже широкое понятие. Мы к этому еще вернемся.

Он сделал несколько пометок; не подумав, Баки наклонился вперед – и Стив щелкнул пальцами перед его носом.

– Нет.

Баки отпрянул.

Стив посмотрел на него: 

– Итак, – очень спокойно, словно ничего не случилось, продолжил он, – фиксация?

Баки был возбужден, и это было так очевидно. Причем, похоже, с самого начала. Словно его видели насквозь. С другой стороны, а чего он ждал, тут Стив был в своей стихии.

– Фиксация? – повторил тот. – Да или нет?

– Да, – выдохнул Баки – и больше ничего не добавил.

– Жидкости?

Баки чуть было снова не ответил «да», но остановился и задумался. 

– Не… не кровь, – сказал он, а затем почувствовал, что должен добавить: – Пока? Кто знает. Но… ни мочи, ни испражнений. Никогда. Это не мое.

– Рад слышать, – отозвался Стив, почесывая ручкой нос. – Копрофилия – одно из моих ограничений. Не представляешь, сколько я на этом денег потерял.

Баки моргнул: 

– У тебя тоже есть ограничения?

– Конечно. Я тоже человек, представь себе! Как я уже сказал, копрофилия, а еще игры с дыханием – как фантазия это весело, но в реальности очень опасно. Ну, и есть еще несколько ролевых игр не для меня. Но это… все, пожалуй.

Он откинулся назад, просматривая записи.

– Хорошо, у нас осталось несколько пунктов, по которым мы пройдемся позже, а на сегодня, думаю, я более-менее разобрался.

– Правда? – не удержался Баки от вопроса.

– В любом случае, посмотрим. – Стив, громко щелкнув, отложил ручку. – И самое последнее – твое стоп-слово?

– А мне надо?

Стив снова вскинул Бровь Осуждения. Баки был просто потрясен своей реакцией на него, на его малейшие жесты – и своим желанием немедленно все объяснить.

– В смысле, это же… не ролевая игра. Мы можем использовать старый добрый английский. Можем же?

Стив кивнул, успокаиваясь, и Баки почувствовал смехотворное облегчение. Он молодец, смог найти правильный ответ.

– В любом случае, тебе оно когда-нибудь понадобится – а лучше бы несколько, для разных уровней взаимодействия. Конечно, в первый день мы не можем охватить все, но…

– Первый день? – переспросил Баки.

Стив моргнул. Впервые он выглядел неуверенным:

– Я… да. – И теперь его лицо казалось по-настоящему обеспокоенным. – Прости, пожалуйста, я неправильно тебя понял, да? Ты хотел разовую сессию?

– О. Нет, прости, нет, я ищу… наверное, кого-то, кто стал бы моим Домом. – Баки прочистил горло и посмотрел на колени. – Как я и сказал, я пытался делать что-то такое с теми, с кем встречался – но путного не вышло ни разу. Никогда не срабатывало. Я начинаю думать, что так и должно быть. Возможно, будет правильно, если я… просто разделю эти вещи.

– Я знаю несколько человек, которые вместе и так, и по жизни, – мягко сказал Стив.

Баки посмотрел на него: 

– Но таких же немного?

Стив ничего не ответил. Баки пригладил свои длинные волосы. 

– Я… не знаю. Устал бродить на ощупь в темноте, всякий раз надеясь, что повезет. Даже до аварии было непросто, а теперь, после протезирования… кажется, что я охочусь за чертовым единорогом. – Он облизнул губы. – А мне так это нужно. Иногда бывает настолько плохо, что я… – Он покачал головой. – Так что – да. Думаю, поэтому и принял предложение Нат пойти к профессионалу, который во всем этом разбирается. Перестать уже ходить по кругу, понимаешь?

Стив с минуту смотрел на него. Затем отложил ручку и поднялся на ноги.

– Вставай, – сказал он.

Баки немедленно повиновался.

– Очень важно, чтобы ты помнил, что можешь передумать в любой момент, – очень спокойно начал Стив, устроив руки на бедрах. – Даже если это случится посреди сессии. Даже если ты боишься, что это разрушит настроение. Особенно если боишься, что это все разрушит. Понял?

Баки кивнул.

– Скажи вслух, Бак.

Баки вздрогнул от прозвища, но ответил:  
– Понял. – А затем, поколебавшись, добавил: – Сэр?

Стив улыбнулся:

– Сегодня твой первый день, так что можешь звать меня как пожелаешь.

Баки задумался, не значит ли это, что Стив не хочет, чтоб он звал его «сэр». Но спросить не посмел. Было ли это плохо? Признаком необщительности? Но показаться болтуном тоже не хотелось. О, замечательно, он уже думает больше, чем нужно. 

Баки почти ждал, что сейчас Стив отправится к одному из ящиков и вытащит богомерзкий пыточный инструмент, но тот лишь оценивающе оглядел его сверху донизу. Затем сказал:  
– Не против снять джинсы? А то будет неудобно.

Руки Баки автоматически легли на пряжку ремня. Он расстегнул молнию, но счел нужным добавить: 

– Я не возражаю против неудобств.

– Надеюсь, – хмыкнул Стив. – Но веревка поверх джинсов просто отстой, уж поверь мне.

Баки подумал, что определенный смысл в этом есть – джинсы будут сковывать движения, затруднять сгибание, швы будут впиваться, толстая ткань ослабит ощущения от веревки. К слову о которой…

– Хочешь поработать веревкой? – переспросил он, стягивая джинсы.

– Ага, – просиял Стив. – Всегда считал, что это отличным способ познакомиться поближе.

Баки снова был озадачен. Он думал, что Стив перестанет так светиться, когда сессия начнется, но, похоже, ошибся.

Он вышагнул из штанов и застыл в рубашке и черных трусах, чувствуя себя довольно неловко. Стив просто смотрел на него пару мгновений, затем быстро отвернулся.

– Иди сюда.

Они подошли к толстому соломенному мату и сели на него, скрестив ноги. Стив выбрал мягкую красную веревку и размотал ее, растягивая между пальцами, стараясь отыскать оба конца. Когда ему это удалось, он перехватил их вместе, складывая вдвое, получая таким образом двойную веревку.

– Расскажи про руку, – попросил он. – Мне с ней обращаться так же, как со второй? Или ты хочешь, чтоб я ее вообще не касался?

Хотя Баки все еще чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, вопрос Стива его немного успокоил.

– Она очень прочная, так что ты, наверное, не сможешь ее повредить, – ответил он. – Плюс, она водонепроницаемая и у меня дома целый набор для ее очистки. Так что воск – ну или лед – она вполне переживает.

Он вроде как шутил, говоря все это, не желая подталкивать Стива в каком-то определенном направлении. Интересно, сделай он это намеренно, Стив бы его послушал? Или он будет делать по-своему – просто чтобы показать свою волю?

– Разве что… не подвешивай меня за нее, хорошо?

– Да я не собирался, – рассмеялся Стив.– Хорошо, а что насчет всего остального?

Баки моргнул: 

– Остального?

– Есть какая-то часть тела, которой нельзя касаться? Или нельзя смотреть? Неприкосновенная зона – или наоборот?

– Нет… – Баки ответил слишком быстро – и понял это, просто посмотрев на Стива.  
Так что он обдумал вопрос тщательнее: ключица сломана в семь, колено вывихнуто в четырнадцать. Рубцы на левом плече. Шок сразу после аварии, время, что он провалялся без сознания – он по-прежнему мало что помнил из случившегося. И он больше не любил автомобили, начинал нервничать, как только попадал внутрь. Однако он был абсолютно уверен, что машин в сегодняшней сессии не будет.

Поэтому сказал уже немного более уверенно: 

– Нет, все в порядке.

– Отлично, – усмехнулся Стив. – Снимай рубашку.

Баки удивился приказу – ему казалось, Стив хотел, чтобы он был одет во время первой сессии. А потом он понял, что тот просто проверял, стесняется ли Баки своего тела, есть ли у него неприкосновенные зоны или нет. 

– Собираюсь завязать тебе глаза, – обыденным тоном сказал Стив, откладывая веревку. – Ты как?

– Э… – отозвался Баки, снимая рубашку, – да?

И снова Бровь Осуждения. 

Баки инстинктивно выпрямился: 

– Да, – повторил он, на сей раз без вопросительной интонации.

Стив улыбнулся и, покопавшись в одном из ящиков, вытащил простой хлопковый шарф, синий в белый горох. Затем сморщил нос и засунул его обратно: 

– Нет… – порывшись еще, он вытащил другой. – Да, а вот это твой цвет.

В его руках был красный шарф – того же оттенка, что и веревка. Стив сместился вперед и поманил Баки, заставляя наклонить голову.

– Скажи, если прихвачу волосы, – попросил он, повязывая шарф ему на глаза.

– Нет, все… хорошо, – пробормотал Баки. Шарф сел плотно, полностью перекрывая свет.

– Видишь что-нибудь?

– Нет.

– Уверен? – спросил Стив, обхватив подбородок Баки двумя пальцами.

Баки немного неуверенно кивнул. По правде говоря, если напрячь глаза и посмотреть вниз, можно было разглядеть тонкую полоску света, но он не собирался этого делать. Если Стив хотел, чтобы он ничего не видел – Баки вообще закроет глаза.

– Хорошо, – сказал Стив и потянул его за шкирку, от чего Баки почти в панике слепо зашарил по сторонам. Он такого не ожидал и без визуальных подсказок не знал, что делать.

– Эй, – Стив поймал его запястья, соединил вместе и зажал между их грудными клетками. Он стоял на коленях, достаточно близко для этого. – Бак, все хорошо. Сделай глубокий вдох, а потом выдох.

В другой раз Баки закатил бы глаза, но сейчас он лишь повиновался, и был потрясен, осознав, насколько прерывистым было его дыхание. И без дальнейших указаний он начал дышать еще, медленно, вдох и выдох, до тех пор, пока дыхание не начало звучать равномерно даже для его собственных ушей.

– Очень хорошо, – Стив обхватил его голову руками, подтягивая к себе до тех пор, пока Баки не коснулся лбом груди Стива, почувствовав кожей мягкую ткань его черной майки.  
Тот хорошо пах, чем-то чистым и приятным, стиркой и пряным чаем. Баки вдохнул поглубже. Он чувствовал сердцебиение в узкой грудной клетке Стива – сильное и размеренное. Было таким облегчением находиться настолько близко к нему, начать уже наконец. Но, с другой стороны, было и странно – Стив оставался незнакомцем, и менее часа назад Баки ехал в лифте, страшась встречи с ним.

Пальцы Стива прошлись сквозь длинные волосы Баки, распутывая их. Он потянул – медленно, но достаточно сильно, так что Баки пришлось откинуть голову, обнажая шею. Его дыхание оставалось размеренным, но он внезапно осознал, что почти раздет, ничего не видит и скоро будет связан. Он почувствовал, как пульс забился где-то в горле.

– Нравится, когда тяну за волосы? – тихо спросил Стив.

Баки кивнул, и это максимум, что он мог сделать. Стив хмыкнул и потянул сильнее; боль метнулась по позвоночнику, прошивая до самых пальцев ног. Он опять задышал глубже, вдох и выдох, наслаждаясь этим острым ощущением; как же он скучал по нему, и теперь – вот оно, такое яркое, что трудно отвлечься на что-то еще.

– Ну что же, приступим.

Баки не шелохнулся, не отозвался, просто застыл, как изваяние, в руках Стива, надеясь, что это будет расценено как ответ. Стив отпустил его и поднялся на ноги. Казалось бы, невозможность видеть происходящее должна расстраивать, но на деле получилось наоборот. Ничто не отвлекало Баки. Он не должен был проявлять внимание, осторожность или активность. Он просто стоял и ждал, пока с ним сделают что-нибудь.

Он бессознательно удерживал запястья вместе, и это заставило Стива удивленно хмыкнуть, когда он вернулся с веревкой.

– Дело в том, – мягко начал он, оборачивая и затягивая веревку вокруг запястий, – что я никогда раньше не работал с протезами. Скажи мне, если почувствуешь, что, когда запястья вот так связаны, перестаешь чувствовать правую руку. Хорошо?

Баки подумал, что это очень здраво. Отличная идея, хороший план.

– Баки?

– Прости. Да? – хрипло отозвался он.

Стив помолчал, затем положил руку Баки на загривок. 

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он, большим пальцем поглаживая его кожу. – Ты перестал отвечать.

– Да, – повторил Баки, с явным усилием. – В смысле… все хорошо. Обещаю говорить тебе, если что-то будет не так.

Стив выждал еще мгновение, затем просто добавил: 

– Тогда отлично, – и поцеловал Баки в щеку.

Он медленно потянул его назад, укладывая на спину. Затем попросил приподнять бедра, чтобы они оторвались от мата, но при этом не сгибать колени. Теперь в верхней части тела Баки опирался на плечи, а ступни были прижаты к мату.

– Не двигайся, – небрежно приказал Стив, с шумом сортируя веревки.

Баки замер, напрягая мышцы, чтобы оставаться неподвижным в мостике, вжимая ноги в пол. Связанные руки покоились на животе, а мысли с грохотом проносились в голове. Сколько он будет лежать вот так? Конечно, он ходил в тренажерку и был уверен, что сможет достаточно долго удерживать даже такую позу. Сессия только началась, и он еще был полон сил.

Так что он сохранял неподвижность, напрягая мышцы пресса, пока Стив другой веревкой обвивал низ его таза и верх бедер, создавая прочную упряжь. Затем он встал, прошелестев босыми ступнями по мату, и Баки затаил дыхание, услышав, как веревка ударилась обо что-то деревянное.

А затем часть его веса словно исчезла. Стив привязал веревку к одной из деревянных балок. Так вот зачем они нужны – такие прочные и элегантные опорные точки, совершенно невинные в глазах случайного посетителя.

Баки понял, что, наверное, улыбнулся, потому что Стив снова склонился к самому его лицу, убирая несколько прядей из-под повязки: 

– Да? – развеселился он. – Не волнуйся, сегодня только частичное подвешивание.

Еще через пару секунд Баки понял, что удерживать нужное положение будет непросто: если он позволял телу провиснуть, упряжь впивалась в поясницу – достаточно сильно, чтобы он начинал выгибаться обратно, даже не задумываясь, просто чтобы ослабить натяжение. Основной вес по-прежнему приходился на плечи, и с этим он легко мог справиться.

Стива, похоже, не волновало, мог Баки удержаться в такой позиции или нет – он подхватил оба конца веревки, которые свободно свисали с запястий Баки, и протянул их сквозь упряжь, уже перетягивающую бедра, а затем стянул руки и ноги вместе. Баки был вынужден свести колени, оставив ступни разведенными для поддержания равновесия: но веревка продолжила спускаться вниз, обвивая икроножные мышцы, стреножив его до самых лодыжек, так что очень скоро его ноги оказались спеленуты от тазобедренных суставов до ступней так туго, что стало больно.

К тому же, это значительно затруднило способность Баки удерживаться в мостике.  
Уже через несколько секунд мышцы бедер начали дрожать, ослабляя контроль. Он пытался сопротивляться, держаться прямо, но уже через секунду начинал заваливаться набок, беззвучно выдыхая, когда упряжь врезалась в тело. Он попытался просто принять это – в конце концов, он мазохист, он умел принимать боль, ведь так? – но затем тело начало крениться влево, потому что эта половина явно была тяжелее. И ему приходилось напрягаться, чтоб снова вернуться в устойчивое положение. Мышцы пресса ходуном ходили от напряжения.

Стив недовольно хмыкнул, затем схватил подвешивающую веревку и потянул за нее резким, внезапным рывком. Баки вздрогнул и полностью потерял равновесие, его пятки заскребли по мату. Дыхание стало коротким и поверхностным.

– Все хорошо, Бак? – невинно спросил Стив, дожидаясь пока тот восстановит равновесие, словно все вышло совершенно случайно.

– Да, – выдохнул Баки, дрожа от напряжения.

У него в конце концов встало. Его руки, натянутые, связанные в районе промежности, держали веревку, что уходила вниз, петляя по бедрам: выглядело это так, словно ему было позволено сохранить хотя бы немного приличий. На самом же деле это означало, что он чувствовал собственный стояк пальцами, неспособный отвлечься от этого.

Стив размотал еще связку веревки и приступил к работе над торсом Баки, обвивая его, приматывая руки к груди, не заботясь о симметрии или балансе.

И вскоре Баки понял почему. Тот не собирался делать сложную перевязь: все, что ему было нужно – несколько туров веревки вокруг груди и рук, которые он потом затянул так туго, как только мог – до тех пор, пока дыхание Баки не перехватило от боли. Эта веревка была тонкой, в один слой, и с легкостью впивалась в кожу. Стив затягивал ее, а потом отпускал и начинал снова, впечатывая в кожу Баки новый узор. А Баки наслаждался чувством, которое дарила ему обвязка: он был, спеленут, связан, лишен возможности трепыхаться и вынужден оставаться неподвижным. Ему нужно было просто терпеть, больше ничего. Было похоже на крепкое объятие, на медленное наказание, оба вместе – и одновременно.

Стоять в мостике становилось все сложнее и сложнее: Баки снова начал проседать в упряжи, и на сей раз сил выпрямиться у него не осталось. Он все еще пытался держать баланс, чтобы не заваливаться в сторону, чувствуя, как сильно впивается веревка – он знал, что даже неполное подвешивание оставляло на коже очень глубокие следы. Они могли держаться больше суток.

У него стояло, крепко, отчаянно пульсировало под пальцами, не позволяя ни на секунду забыть о возбуждении. Но это ощущение тоже становилось отдаленным, оно уплывало куда-то в глубину сознания из-за острой боли и необходимости держать равновесие. Стив продолжал обматывать его торс веревкой, затягивать ее и явно наслаждаться тем, как эти движения вышибают из Баки дыхание. Он пересел еще ближе и обхватил лицо Баки свободной ладонью.

– Порядок? – спросил он.

Баки понял, что больше не может говорить, так что лучшее, что он смог сделать – это кивнуть, и Стив поцеловал его в щеку, снова издав довольный хмык.

Баки отстраненно подумал, что было бы, если бы Стив поцеловал его в губы. И внезапно он отчаянно этого захотел. Он повернул голову, размыкая губы – словно цветок, следующий за солнцем. Он надеялся, что не нарушает правил. Баки так сильно в этом нуждался, он не мог бы объяснить, почему, но желание было настолько острым, что он не мог не просить – без слов, просто выгибаясь в упряжке.

Он не видел, но чувствовал, как по миллиметру приближается Стив, и внезапно это случилось. Стив поцеловал его – медленно, по-хозяйски, и Баки почти беззвучно застонал в ответ, словно говоря, что да, он этого хочет, хочет так сильно; он открыл рот, позволяя языку Стива скользнуть внутрь. Он корчился в этом положении, что постепенно перерастало в настоящую пытку, но Стив так сладко целовал его.

Когда тот отстранился, Баки позволил себе дрожащий всхлип, и рука Стива тут же оказалась в его волосах, успокаивающе перебирая их – при этом другая его рука ни на секунду не ослабляла перетяжку на груди и руках Баки. И стало так хорошо, стяжка на груди уравновесила напряжение от веревки, обвивающей бедра. Вот только Баки не мог больше держать равновесие. Как только его снова повело в сторону, боль вернулась, вгрызаясь в тело, и он знал, что на этот раз он не сможет выровняться обратно. Было так больно, что оставалась лишь принять это, борясь за каждый вдох. Ощущение безоговорочной капитуляции прокатилось сквозь него. «Ты выиграл, – думал он про Стива. – Ты выиграл». Он подчинился. Он не мог больше бороться. Стив снова пропустил его волосы сквозь пальцы и поцеловал, раз, другой, и хотя всего час назад Баки даже не знал его, сейчас, в это мгновение, он был готов отдать за него жизнь, сделать что угодно. Мысли, больше не сдерживаемые ничем, рванули во все стороны, словно круги от брошенного в пруд камня: «Пожалуйста, ты можешь взять, что пожелаешь, я буду рад отдать тебе все». Он так отчаянно желал показать свою готовность, то, каким податливым он может быть, в воображении пронеслись тысячи фантазий, в которых Стив имел его задницу и рот. «Что угодно, я сделаю что угодно для тебя». Это было так невероятно – абсолютная открытость, совершенное принятие, погружение внутрь, в себя, туда, где не было больше мыслей. Только ощущения.

Стив еще раз поцеловал его, глубоко и влажно, с силой потянув за волосы и заставив поднять голову – и Баки застонал ему в рот, счастливый собственной принадлежностью, поглощенностью, пусть даже вот так, совсем немного. Оглушенный болью, опьяненный эндорфинами, он все еще ощущал каменную твердость собственного члена под пальцами. 

И Стив пробормотал, так тихо, так близко: 

– Готов спускаться?

И вот от этого Баки просто вынесло – Стив спросил о его желаниях, чего хочет он, а не просто взял и сам все закончил.

Когда Баки снова смог думать относительно нормально, то понял, что от длительного прогиба болит позвоночник, что он устал, смертельно устал, и вся его нервозность пропала, сожженная физическим напряжением: все это, словно снежный шторм, кружилось в его голове. Упряжь на бедрах тоже причиняла сильную боль, впиваясь в мышцы спины.

– Думаю, да. – Голос звучал невнятно, хрипло и даже для него самого удивительно слабо.

Стив поцеловал его в лоб и поднялся. Баки почувствовал странный букет эмоций: ожидаемое облегчение, но и разочарование от того, что все закончилось. Во времена его детства была популярна одна старая шутка про сумасшедшего парня, бьющего себя молотком; когда к нему подошел другой и спросил: «Зачем ты это делаешь?», тот ответил: «Потому что когда перестаю – мне так хорошо». Забавно, все смеялись, но став взрослым, Баки открыл, что только как следует поработав, загнав себя до предела, а потом отпустив, он может достичь глубочайшего удовлетворения. Работа в тренаге, пробежки – все сюда же: мучиться не ради здоровья или потери веса, а просто так, в обмен на силу. И Стив принял его желания, смотрел, как он страдал и извивался, целовал его, пока он едва мог дышать и дрожал всем телом. И теперь он разматывал веревки, помогая Баки опустить бедра на мат, миллиметр за миллиметром, пока все его тело не оказалось на полу, все еще связанное, но уже удобно распростертое, и ничто не сдерживало свободного, глубокого дыхания.

Стив присел рядом, помогая Баки устроится у себя на коленях. Разом лишившись всяческого стыда, Баки, издав звук наподобие кошачьего мяуканья, уткнулся лицом Стиву в бедро. Он был слишком далек от того, чтобы беспокоиться, как это выглядит. Повязка на глазах тоже помогала.

В такой позе они оставались некоторое время. Стив водил руками по веревкам, обвивающим тело Баки, потягивая, сдавливая, словно втирая боль глубоко в него. Каждый раз Баки мычал от удовольствия. Он дышал все спокойнее, рябь на пруду постепенно угасала. Теперь пальцы Стива оглаживали его лицо, прослеживали нос, скулы, подбородок, линию челюсти. То, что сейчас Стив был сосредоточен только на нем, так сильно и глубоко, на нем и ни на чем другом, казалось просто невероятным. Словно ничего не существовало, кроме них двоих, вне их фокуса друг на друге. Баки все еще повторял про себя «я твой, я твой, я твой», словно Стив мог услышать это, прочитать в его голове, увидеть на его лице.

Когда Стив наконец начал его развязывать, Баки был готов, парящий и свободный, в мире с самим собой. Он замер, полностью сосредоточившись на потрясающих болевых ощущениях там, где веревка впилась глубоко в плоть, там, где останутся отметины. Сначала Стив распустил веревки на груди и руках; затем очень осторожно переложил голову Баки с колен на мат и переместился ниже, чтобы освободить ноги. Закончив, он принялся за упряжь, веревка которой впилась очень глубоко и освобождение от которой подарило Баки невероятно приятные ощущения и яркие выдавленные следы.

Затем Стив вернулся и подсунул руку Баки под плечи.

– Эй, дружище. Как думаешь, сможешь сесть?

Он смог, несмотря на непослушное, разморенное тело. «Все, что угодно, что угодно для тебя». Было так странно ощущать запястья свободными, делать что-то руками. Когда Стив снял повязку, Баки почувствовал сильную резь в глазах, но когда она прошла, он осторожно проморгался, и размытые пятна начали превращаться в белый диван, стулья из ротанга, сосновые комоды – они были словно артефакты с чужой планеты, которых он не видел никогда раньше.

Закончив разглядывать мебель, Баки посмотрел на Стива, стараясь понять, выглядит ли тот так же, раз уж все остальное претерпело такие разительные изменения. Стив посмотрел в ответ яркими синими глазами и улыбнулся. Он словно светился изнутри.

– Ты в порядке?

Баки понял, что тоже улыбается и ничего не может с этим поделать. Ему хотелось обнять Стива, и он, наверное, потянулся вперед, потому что тот встретил его на полпути, обвил тощие руки вокруг мощного торса Баки, с веселым вздохом утыкаясь носом ему в волосы.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Баки.

– Тебе спасибо.

– Это было… – Баки не хотел лепетать вот так, но ему было важно, чтобы Стив понял: – Это было. Вау. Просто…

– Потрясающе, – искренне закончил Стив. – Особенно для первой сессии. Ты провалился так глубоко – и так быстро.

Теплота и удивление в голосе Стива заставили Баки рассмеяться – было так приятно знать, что тому действительно понравилось то, что у них получилось.

– Прости, что я так нервничал, – сказал он, утыкаясь лицом в шею Стива.

– Эй, не извиняйся. Это как раз совершенно нормально. Я, знаешь ли, тоже немного волновался.

Но на самом деле Баки извинялся за то, что так долго тянул. Возможно, он все еще был слишком глубоко в своем сабмиссивном трансе, но просто не мог перестать повторять это «что угодно, все, что угодно, что ты только захочешь». Он был готов отдать душу и тело. И это больше не пугало – он знал, что это пройдет, растает, как эйфория, коей оно и было. Пока же он наслаждался возможностью парить в удивительном нигде хотя бы на пару минут подольше. Стив пах просто потрясающе, и его большие пальцы выписывали круги по чувствительной коже Баки.

***

В конце концов им пришлось отлипнуть друг от друга. Баки чувствовал себя наполненным и удовлетворенным – теперь он мог остаться без поддержки, не опасаясь, что тут же развалится на части.

– Хочу сделать еще чаю, – сказал, поднимаясь, Стив. – Так что полежи пока.

Баки улыбнулся ему, затем глубоко вздохнул и потянулся, словно после долгого сна. Тело было приятно тяжелым и неуклюжим. Повалявшись еще немного, он поднялся и в несколько шагов добрался до дивана. На подушках удачно оказалось одеяло, так что он взял его и, завернувшись, закопался в диван.

Когда чай был готов, вместо того, чтобы расположиться по другую сторону журнального столика, Стив сел рядом с ним на диван, бедром к бедру и плечом к плечу. Баки, рассматривавший свои запястья, с безмолвной улыбкой показал ему отметины.

– Они очень аккуратные, – отметил Стив, и в его голосе прозвучало то же удовлетворение, которое сейчас чувствовал Баки. – На тебе остаются просто прекрасные следы. Даже на груди – а ведь там перетяжка не была фиксированной.

– Это просто дар. – Баки отпил немного чая: снова пряного, и эта острота словно еще сильнее растормошила его. – Здорово, что ты потом помогаешь прийти в себя.

– Сам не могу без этого, Бак, – ответил Стив, дуя на чай. – И ты тоже не должен.

– Ну, у тебя будет возможность за этим проследить.

Стив широко ему улыбнулся: 

– Значит, ты собираешься прийти еще?

– Да, черт побери, – все еще сам себе не веря, рассмеялся Баки. Он не понимал, что такого особенного сделал с ним Стив – ничего экстремального или чрезмерного, хотя кто-то и сказал бы, что даже неполное подвешивание чересчур смело для первого раза.  
Так или иначе, ему – самое то. Слова, жесты, то, как Стив смог заставить Баки чувствовать себя в безопасности, подчиняясь ему, человеку, который искренне наслаждался его страданиями. Он заметил, как Баки нервничал, понял, что ему нужно, выбрал простую, но в то же время энергозатратную позу, чтобы Баки смог быстро переключиться с нервозности на что-то поинтереснее.

– Хорошо, – сказал Стив, пряча улыбку за чашкой. – Это хорошо.

Какое-то время они пили чай в уютной тишине. Затем Стив осторожно спросил: 

– Было что-то, что тебе не понравилось?

Баки хорошо усвоил урок и не спешил с ответом, рассматривая отблески света в своей чашке. Какая-то часть его хотела сказать: «Ты бы мог получить от меня больше, гораздо больше» – но это было из-за остатков эйфории. По правде сказать, он подумал, что лучше попридержать себя, тем более если он решил это продолжать.

– Нет, все было замечательно, – наконец ответил он. – Разве что, к концу у меня немного разболелась спина. Но это было как раз когда ты уже предложил спустить меня.

– Хорошо, – повторил Стив. – И… м… – он поболтал чаем в чашке. – Ничего, что я тебя поцеловал?

Баки посмотрел на него: 

– Я хотел, чтоб ты меня поцеловал.

– Я догадался. Просто уточняю.

– А нормально, что я этого захотел?

– Да. Конечно.

Стив допил свой чай одним глотком и отставил чашку.

– Как ты планируешь добираться домой?

– О. – Баки только сейчас сообразил, насколько уже поздно. Он и забыл, как просто потерять счет времени во время сессии. – На метро.

– А, отлично. Не знаю, как ты, а я предпочитаю не садиться за руль после сессии.

– У меня вообще нет машины.

Пока он одевался, Стив снова ушел на кухню; затем проводил Баки до двери, все еще босиком. Он выглядел счастливым, но таким же уставшим, как и сам Баки.

– Тогда скоро увидимся, – сказал он. – Что насчет следующей недели? Четверг? Так же в семь?

– Да, мне подходит. – Баки, выйдя в коридор, надел перчатки. А потом замер: – Подожди!... – Он резко обернулся. – Черт, подожди!

– Что случилось?

– Я… – Баки не знал, как начать. – Совсем забыл. Хм… Я же не заплатил тебе. Мы совершенно… мы это даже не обсудили.

Стив расслабился. 

– А, это. Не беспокойся, мы обсудим это в следующий раз.

– Правда?

– Ага. Не люблю говорить про деньги на первой встрече, – улыбнулся Стив. – Ты же придешь снова, да?

Баки очень хотелось сказать ему, что это ужасный способ вести дела, но он лишь глупо улыбнулся в ответ: 

– Да, приду.

– Отлично. Тогда до следующей недели.

Стив все еще оставался незнакомцем, но Баки хотел обнять его на прощанье. Он одернул себя – все еще отходняк после сессии, никак его не отпустит. Может, Стиву бы такое и понравилось, а может, он бы просто с улыбкой вытерпел, желая лишь, чтобы Баки поскорее ушел.

Так что он отступил и помахал рукой: 

– Ну… пока, Стив.

– Ночи, Бак.

После того, как позолоченные двери лифта захлопнулись за ним, Баки подтянул вверх правый рукав и снова посмотрел на отметины. Он уже хотел вернуться обратно.


	2. Chapter 2

– Стив Роджерс? Шутишь, да?

– Ты его знаешь? – удивился Баки.

– Конечно, я… – Сэм развернулся к Наташе с очевидным «что-за-фигня» выражением лица. – Ты его к Стиву отправила? Серьезно?

– Он справится, – хладнокровно ответила Наташа.

– Да не фига. Роджерс – это чересчур. Не, он милый парень и все такое, без вопросов, но он худший садист из всех, кого я встречал.

– Эй, – запротестовал Баки. – Может, я худший мазохист, из всех, кого ты встречал!

В ответ Сэм скептически поднял бровь. Баки открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь – он не был уверен, что именно – но Наташа опередила его.

– У вас, ребята, что, был общий опыт? – спросила она Сэма.

– О да, я был его моделью по обвязке на Ночи Демонии в Париже. Он заставил меня орать так громко, что зрителей у нас было навалом.

– Мило.

Баки уставился в чашку с кофе. Он же не виноват, что такой новичок и Стив даже не расчехлил больших орудий для их первого раза. Они только начали. У них полно времени. Ничего такого в этом нет.

– Ой, он ревнует, – усмехнулся Сэм.

– В твоих мечтах, Уилсон.

– Отлично ответил, хорошо справляешься. Эй, а что насчет тебя, Нат? Вы же со Стивом тоже на почве увлечений познакомились?

– Да, именно так люди типа нас и знакомятся. – Наташа отпила немного карамельного макиато. – По-моему, это случилось три года назад… и с тех пор он мой лучший друг.

Баки моргнул. Он потерял след Наташи после колледжа, и они снова стали общаться после аварии – а значит, он ничего не знал об огромном куске ее жизни. Теперь, когда они вместе снимали квартиру, Баки все время узнавал про нее что-то новое, часто совершенно неожиданное. И, конечно, он понимал, что Наташа не будет рекомендовать ему абы кого, но тем не менее друзьями она называла очень немногих.

– И… у вас была общая сессия? – спросил он.

– Со Стивом? О, нет, мы вообще друг другу не подходим, – ответила она. – Моя специализация – фетиш и ролевые игры. Стиву такое не очень.

Баки вспомнил «пыточную» Стива. Да, очевидно, латекс и пуанты не были в числе его увлечений. Также Стив легко отмахнулся от уважительного обращения, и Баки больше не чувствовал желания называть его «сэр». Его босые ступни и простая одежда создавали атмосферу, совершенно отличную от той, что окружала Наташу, с этой ее безупречной подводкой и гладко убранными волосами.

– Барнс, не беспокойся, – сказал Сэм, потягивая напиток. – Вы со Стивом отлично сработаетесь. Если ты не сбежишь первым.

Баки знал, что Сэм просто дразнит его, но не ответить не мог:  
– У нас уже была одна сессия, и мне все понравилось.

Сэм замахал руками перед собой:  
– Конечно, Стив очень хороший Дом и не стал бы до смерти пугать тебя в первую встречу. Просто подожди, что будет в следующий раз.

– Уверена, он ждет с нетерпением, – сказала Наташа.

Она умела останавливать их перепалки – сейчас тоже сработало – так что, несмотря на некоторое раздражение, Баки не смог сдержать улыбки:  
– Да, типа так и есть.

– Вы думали о том, что мы все – совершенно ненормальные? – весело спросил Сэм.

– Постоянно.

– Аминь.

***

Было забавно вот так болтать – хвастаться собственными странностями, пытаясь перещеголять друг друга, или ужасать ванильных друзей леденящими историями о собственной извращенности. Но глубоко внутри Баки чувствовал себя совершенно нормальным. Он был таким всегда, поэтому все происходящее ощущалось как норма.

Его предпочтения не были результатом травмы – спасибо и за это. Он мог вспомнить, как еще ребенком с нетерпением ждал, глядя телевизор, когда Бэтмена поймают и посадят в мультяшную тюрьму, где его будет мучить злодей; сам факт его плена, толстые металлические прутья, за которые тот хватался в принятом в восьмидесятые драматическом стиле – все это заставляло Баки сидеть прямее, а его сердце – биться чаще. Затем Бэтмен неизменно выбирался на свободу и, как ни странно, это тоже нравилось Баки, эта уверенность в том, что какие бы испытания ни выпали герою, в конце он всегда будет в безопасности. Ничего по-настоящему опасного. Ровно столько, чтобы происходящее стало захватывающим. Он фантазировал о людях, захваченных в плен и перенесших пытки, но затем освобожденных и окруженных заботой: «Все закончилось, я с тобой, теперь все хорошо».

Он вырос, думая, что все чувствуют примерно то же самое. Осознание, что это не так, случилось во время похода с его тогдашней компанией на просмотр «Пиратов Карибского Моря-2»: после сеанса Баки поддразнивал девчонок, говоря, что они, наверное, наслаждались той сценой с поркой, – и получил в ответ очень странные взгляды.

– Не было там ничего классного! – сказала одна из них. – Это же была пытка!

Желудок Баки свело от одного только этого слова. Но, само собой, он пожал плечами и рассмеялся, переведя разговор на мускулистую спину Орландо Блума. И вскоре все забыли об инциденте – кто не болтает чепухи в выпускных классах.

Даже сейчас, взрослый, тридцатилетний, Баки не понимал концепции ванильного секса. Иногда он вообще забывал, что большинство людей им наслаждались. Для него в этом не было ничего интересного. Конечно, он пробовал, все люди сначала пробуют нормальные вещи, но большинство раз у него даже не вставало. А если даже и, то все было механически и пресно – куча нелепых усилий ради слабенького оргазма, если вообще удавалось до него добраться.

После того, как он бросил попытки, его сексуальная жизнь заметно улучшилась по качеству, но стала гораздо реже. Как он и сказал Стиву. Во-первых, сложно было совместить сессии со свиданиями, а во-вторых, хм... Пристрастия в сексе все-таки не главенствовали в его жизни: была работа, друзья, семья и, конечно, Гребаная Рука.

Поэтому – да, профессионал был отличным решением проблемы. Баки все еще чувствовал некоторую неуверенность в самом концепте, обкатывал его в голове так и эдак, пытаясь привыкнуть. Однако теперь все выглядело немного иначе – словно глазами Стива – и он успокоился.

***

– Ого, – сказал Тони, опираясь на кусок фюзеляжа, над которым работал Баки. – Кому-то перепало.

– Старк, ничего тут не трогай, – проворчал Баки с пола, лежа на спине с варочным аппаратом в металлической руке.

– Почему нет? Все равно потом взорвем.

У Баки была самая крутая работа в мире – во всяком случае, по документам. Краш-тестировщик ракетного оборудования! Но иногда было немного больно смотреть, как творения его рук уничтожаются слишком уж ликующим Тони.

– Серьезно, Баки-мишка, кто тебя так отлюбил прошлой ночью? Только посмотри на себя! Ты же просто в лужицу растекаешься.

– Но, слава богу, есть ты, чтобы вернуть меня к заводским настойкам, – пробормотал Баки.

Он забрался под фюзеляж. Как и ожидалось, от веревок остались синяки на бедрах, и все тело ныло и болело от того, как сильно он напрягался, удерживая тело в полуподвесе. Он легко улыбнулся, потянувшись, чтоб включить сварку – остатки боли после сессии были приятным дополнением, наслаждением еще на пару дней.

– Ты улыбаешься! – зашелся Тони, размахивая телефоном. – Необходимо записать для шантажа!

Баки продемонстрировал ему средний палец, но, сделав это, заметил следы от веревки на запястье – улыбка стала шире, несмотря на все попытки спрятать ее.

– О, Господи, так я действительно прав! – сказал Тони, продолжая снимать. – Давай, вываливай подробности. Правоверные американцы заслуживают знать такое. Приятель? Бойфренд? Сбыча всех сексуальных мечт разом?

В защиту Тони надо было сказать, что его поддразнивание никогда и близко не приближалось к гомофобии. С тех пор как пару месяцев назад Баки рассказал ему о своей ориентации, тот совершенно не изменил отношения. Однако Тони не знал о его пристрастиях – и Баки надеялся, что никогда и не узнает. Баки не стыдился, ничего такого, но ему хватало уже того, что он был открытым геем. Если он расскажет про все остальное, люди будут думать только о его пристрастиях в постели, где бы он ни появился. И неважно, что БДСМ и секс было двумя совершенно разными территориями, во всяком случае, для него.

Баки закатил глаза и поднялся на ноги. 

– Ну все, давай, убирай телефон. Я закончил. Иди делай свое дело.

Тони мгновенно позабыл о сексуальной жизни Баки – лучшая возможность отвлечь его от чего угодно – дать что-нибудь взорвать. Он еще раз окинул Баки прищуренным взглядом, пока тот перетаскивал фюзеляж – и Баки спокойно посмотрел в ответ. Следы веревок на его теле были слишком слабыми, особенно для того, кто не знал, что искать. В юности он часто фантазировал, что кто-то узнает. Хотелось впечатлить, потрясти их. Но теперь, работая на любимой работе, он мыслил трезво и не хотел, чтобы кто-то осуждал его выбор. Приятель? Бойфренд? Баки лениво наблюдал, как Тони выходит из комнаты. Ну, само собой, не бойфренд. Но… и не просто деньги. Он так не думал. Надеялся, что нет.

***

– Итак, начнем с главного – тебе действительно нужно стоп-слово, – сказал Стив, разливая чай. – Ты становишься не особо разговорчив в процессе.

– Извини… – неуверенно сказал Баки.

– Не за что извиняться. Да, мне было очень приятно, что ты провалился так глубоко и так быстро, – усмехнулся Стив. – Это типа комплимент.

Баки смущенно улыбнулся, глядя в чашку. Он пробыл тут всего две минуты, и это уже сказывалось на его способности мыслить ясно.

Он встряхнулся. Может быть, он и саб, но сидеть и пассивно ждать, пока Стив сделает всю работу, он не собирался. 

– Хорошо, – начал он. – Итак… мы могли бы… может, система светофора?

Стив наморщил нос – и выглядело это восхитительно. Не то слово, которое Баки когда-либо собирался применять к своему Дому. Но он не станет ограничивать себя условностями.

– Эм, не самый мой любимый способ, особенно для неразговорчивых сабов. Пока мы не в ролевой сессии, тебе будет проще сказать «да» и «нет», чем «красный» или «зеленый», согласен? – Стив устроился на диване поудобнее, подобрав под себя ноги. – А «желтый» – слишком широкое понятие, всегда требуются дополнительные пояснения, что ты имел в виду, а это уже не имеет смысла.

– Да, это разумно. – Дьявол, конечно, ведь Стив был профессионалом своего дела. – Но тогда что?

– Цифры, – живо отозвался Стив. – Типа вот так: по шкале от одного до десяти как близко ты к своему пределу? Так я могу проверить, как ты, не используя большого количества слов. И если ты говоришь «пять», а потом у тебя открывается второе дыхание, ты всегда можешь сказать «три», когда я спрошу в следующий раз.

– О. Ого. Да, круто звучит, думаю, мне такое точно должно подойти.

– Вот и я так думаю. Ну и для двойного контроля – стоп-слово. Плюс, поверх всего – старый добрый английский.

– Как же ты любишь всю эту многослойность.

– Конечно. А как еще я могу быть уверен, что все идет как надо? – Стив улыбнулся ему. Ну просто ангел.

Господи, Баки хотел бы скорее перестать говорить и прямо сейчас с головой окунуться в сессию. Он отпил еще чая.

– Так что давай, говори слово, – сказал Стив.

– М… – Баки для вдохновения осмотрел комнату. «Стол» или «стул» тут точно не подойдут.

Он подумал о старом русском фильме, который Нат заставила его посмотреть, пока он хандрил на ее диване (он готов был поклясться, что она выбирала самые несмотрибельные фильмы, лишь бы заставить его поскорее убраться). Как же чертов фильм назывался? Вот его название точно будет ассоциироваться с тем, что он хочет закончить поскорее.

«Бумажный Солдат». Точно, так он и назывался. Баки не мог вспомнить, как по-русски «бумажный», помнил только, что звучит оно странно и очень непривычно, но слово «солдат» застряло в его голове.

– Soldat?– предложил он.

Стив заставил его повторить, согласился, что слово на другом языке – отличная идея, и записал его. На этот раз он писал не в анкете, а в маленьком блокноте. Баки задумался, что это может означать – было ли там отведено по странице для каждого из клиентов Стива? Предпочтения, ограничения, стоп-слова? С одной стороны, подобные мысли возбуждали – быть каталогизированным и обработанным подобным образом, а с другой, за пределами игр и сессий, немного расстраивали.

Он постарался выбросить это из головы. У большинства людей в БДСМ-практиках было по несколько партнеров. Плюс, вообще-то для Стива это работа. Баки не хотелось быть ненормальным клиентом-сталкером.

– Отлично, – сказал Стив. Затем он помолчал и с явным смущением начал: – В прошлый раз ты сказал, что хочешь поговорить об оплате…

Баки моргнул – Стив как-то странно это все выворачивал. 

– Ага. А ты… не хочешь, чтобы я тебе платил?

Стив смущенно улыбнулся:  
– Просто… эти разговоры – всегда самая дурацкая часть. Особенно с такими клиентами, как ты. Такими, кто на самом деле хочет, чтобы мы делали что-то вместе. Если бы ты пришел с готовым сценарием – наверное, да, это имело бы смысл – но, хм, тут я получаю возможность делать с тобой что захочу – да еще и за деньги.

Баки постарался запихнуть рвущиеся слова поглубже, но губы начали двигаться помимо желания:  
– Делать со мной что захочешь?

Стив покраснел. О да, большой страшный Дом.  
– Просто… ты же хочешь, чтобы я сделал тебе больно – и на тебя не противно смотреть, да? И не то чтобы оба эти пункта часто совпадали… О, все, заткнись, – сказал он, увидев, что Баки просто лучится самодовольством. – Оплата, давай вернемся к ней.

– Легко, если это именно то, о чем ты хочешь поговорить, – начал было Баки, но быстро остановился. Что он творит? Почему включился режим «флиртующий Баки»? Он не планирует приглашать парня на свидание.

К счастью, Стив, похоже, решил перевести разговор в более безопасное русло:  
– Ну, если серьезно, то да, мой студенческий кредит сам себя не оплатит.

Баки моргнул. У него и в мыслях не было, что Стив учился в колледже. Но почему нет? Все, как тот сам и сказал – он обычный парень. Как и сам Баки.

– Я думал, это твоя работа на полную ставку, – только и смог сказать он.

– Вроде как я специализировался на искусстве. – Стив пожал плечами. – Может, однажды я полностью переключусь на это, но пока все, что есть – это полурегулярный онлайн-комикс и парочка фрилансов. Я не собирался становиться профессиональным Домом. Просто так получилось. Но мне это нравится, и сейчас именно это помогает платить по счетам. – Он щелкнул по странице блокнота. – Так что… не знаю, сколько ты готов мне платить?

Баки уставился на него.  
– Приятель, тебе нужен бухгалтер или кто-то типа того.

– У меня своя система, понятно?

– Угу, конечно.

– Ну правда же! Как я и говорил – все просто с разовыми клиентами. Они хотят что-то специфическое и сложное, и я получаю за это тысячу баксов, и совесть моя чиста. Но ты… ты… – Стив снова покраснел. – Ты планируешь возвращаться, так что… я не хочу тебя грабить. Нам нужно договориться, как часто и сколько…

Его голос окончательно затих.

– Мне подходят еженедельные встречи, – наконец сказал Баки. – И тебе, насколько я понимаю тоже, да?

– Угу, – ответил Стив с явным облегчением. – Да, мне отлично подходит. Каждый вечер четверга, да? И… скажем… – Он завис на продолжительное время. – Ну, не знаю. Пятьдесят баксов?

– В неделю? Давай хоть сто. Уважай свой труд.

– Это же четыреста баксов в месяц!

– И чего? – пожал Баки плечами. – Мне подходит, могу себе позволить.

– Если ты так говоришь…

– Так и говорю. Я исследую ракеты, чтоб ты знал.

Стив моргнул.

– Я… в смысле, специалист по ракетам, – поправился Баки, – ну, или по краш-тестам. Для ракет. Иногда ракет. А могут быть и самолеты. Или машины. Так что, в отличие от некоторых, я контролирую свои финансы. И говорю тебе, я могу себе это позволить.

– Ладно, ладно. Значит, сотка.

– Звучит, словно я тебя обобрал.

Стив улыбнулся ему, сияя огромными голубыми глазами:  
– И чувство это взаимно.

***

Чтобы занять чем-то руки, Баки выпил столько чая, что тот едва не лился у него из ушей, так что, извинившись, он отправился в туалет. Ванная была под стать остальной квартире: приятная, но совершенно безликая, как в отеле.

Баки задумался, что может быть за другими дверями, дальше по коридору. Они оказались закрыты. Не лишено смысла: клиенты бывают разные.

Он вымыл руки, вытер их о джинсы и вышел из ванной. 

– И что, на сегодня это все или…?

Стив, громыхающий на кухне чашками, улыбнулся ему:  
– Только восемь вечера. Ты же уже поужинал? В настроении поиграть?

Баки сразу же оживился:  
– Спрашиваешь.

– Отлично. Разденешься?

Вместо ответа Баки снял рубашку и расстегнул джинсы. Да он дождаться не мог! Изнывал от нетерпения всю чертову неделю.

– Снова веревка? – спросил он, стягивая носки.

Стив, задумчиво прохаживающийся перед шкафами, с улыбкой на него оглянулся:  
– Еще не решил.

Баки снял штаны и в нерешительности застыл:  
– Белье снимать?

– Не, оставь.

– Ладно.

Стив склонил голову к плечу:  
– И я не слышу разочарования в твоем голосе.

Баки пожал плечами:  
– Я люблю трахаться, не пойми неправильно. Но вот это все я люблю больше.

Стив подошел к нему, и Баки внезапно осознал, что на нем только трусы. Конечно, это была «пыточная», но совершенно не похожая на подобного рода помещения. Ощущение было такое, словно Баки разделся в чужом доме, на всеобщее обозрение. Вероятно, это чувство было спровоцировано нарочно. До Баки постепенно начало доходить, насколько стратегически мыслил Стив.

– Угу, – сказал Стив.

Он протянул руку и, подцепив резинку трусов, потянул. Баки почти шагнул вслед за движением, но остановился и замер, позволяя Стиву стянуть ткань вниз, по самую линию волос.

– То есть секс и подчинение для тебя – разное?

– Я… нет. – Баки сглотнул, когда Стив стянул трусы еще на сантиметр пониже. – Секс может… отвлекать. Ну вроде как ты хочешь только кончить, и тебе больше ни до чего.

Стив стянул еще на сантиметр ниже и улыбнулся:  
– Все больше убеждаюсь, что мы действительно поладим, Бак.

– Я… рад. – От всех этих разговоров «не про секс» он возбуждался еще сильнее.

– Не против побриться?

– Не против…что?

– Выбрить. Там. Я люблю, когда мои сабы обнажены насколько возможно.

Баки попытался взять воображение под контроль. Стив, с невозмутимым видом декларирующий такого рода вещи, серьезный и непринужденный… что ж, неудивительно, что ему было так трудно сфокусироваться.

– Я… не против, – наконец смог выдавить он.

– И аккуратно. – Стив сверкнул глазами. – Бережно. Теперь, раз ты согласился, если однажды я раздену тебя и обнаружу, что ты не побрился – ты об этом пожалеешь.

Баки моргнул:  
– И…к какому моменту мне побриться?

– Кто знает? – Будучи полным засранцем, Стив пожал плечами. Затем добавил: – Отлично, я решил, что сделаю сегодня с тобой. Не двигайся.

Он вернулся к своим ящикам, оставив Баки осознавать, что он только что согласился на регулярной основе брить яйца просто на всякий случай, если Стив вдруг однажды решит его трахнуть.

Вот ведь дьявол. Черт бы побрал эти извращенные разговорчики. Теперь все, чего Баки хотел – тупо кончить.

С другой стороны, он был совершенно уверен, что сегодня ему точно не светит – черт, от этого хотелось только сильнее. Неудачник. А ведь сессия еще даже не началась! Сэм был придурком, но в одном он был совершенно прав: Стив – это что-то запредельное.

– Хорошо, вставай на колени, – весело распорядился Стив, возвращаясь с обувной коробкой.

Баки быстро сделал что велено, чувствуя приятное нетерпение в животе. Ему нравилось стоять на коленях. Лучший способ почувствовать, что тебе указали, где твое место. И затем, когда Стив открыл коробку, внутри снова все скрутило: там лежали широкие черные кожаные наручи с прочным металлическим креплением.

Он ухмыльнулся, посмотрев на Стива, и тот улыбнулся в ответ, надевая наручи на его запястья. Закончив, он ладонями обхватил лицо Баки, большими пальцами огладив скулы.

– Слишком туго?

– Как раз как надо, – тихо ответил Баки.

Стив поцеловал его. Баки открыл рот, замычав, когда поцелуй стал глубже. У него все еще отчаянно стояло. Само собой, ощущения были классные, но он все еще наполовину опасался, что все свернет в эту сторону. Не хотелось бы ему, чтобы все закончилось банальным сексом. Могло это закончится сексом? Его тело и разум раздирали противоречивые желания.

– Так, хорошо, оставайся здесь, – сказал Стив и отправился на кухню. Баки подобрался, оставаясь на коленях. Ему хотелось повернуть голову и посмотреть, что там делает Стив, но он не решился. Платка на его глазах сегодня не было, а значит, он сам отвечал за себя. Провалиться в себя, как в прошлый раз, будет немного сложнее.

Стив вернулся с мотком веревки и стулом. Он поставил стул, вскарабкался на него и привязал веревку к опорной балке точно так же, как неделю назад.

– Поднимайся, – приказал он.

Баки встал на ноги и протянул ему скованные запястья, жадно наблюдая, как Стив обматывает веревку вокруг стального крепления.

– Мы так не перегрузим твое плечо? – спросил Стив.

Баки покачал головой:  
– Нет, все в порядке…

И Стив потянул веревку, вздергивая его руки над головой и заставляя порывисто вдохнуть. Стив тянул до тех пор, пока Баки не встал во весь рост, полностью вытянувшись; затем он завязал узел, спрыгнул и ушел на кухню, прихватив стул с собой.

Он даже не спешил. Зачем ему? Все время вселенной было в его распоряжении: центральный атрибут, Баки, уже был как следует подготовлен. Все, что ему оставалось – ждать, оставаясь натянутым как струна и полуобнаженным, все еще со стояком, обтянутым нижним бельем.

Он слышал, как Стив задвинул стул, как открыл и закрыл ящик кухонного шкафа. Затем тот снова появился в поле его зрения – и в руках он держал распорку. Он одного ее вида член Баки дернулся и на трусах проступило небольшое влажное пятно. Держать себя в руках становилось все сложнее.

Он был совершенно расслаблен, пока Стив привязывал распорку к его лодыжкам, затягивая кожаные манжеты, явно из того же комплекта, что и наручные. Баки был немного удивлен длине распорки – ему пришлось развести ноги действительно широко, выставляя себя на полное обозрение – и он почувствовал, как краснеет. «Он что, все-таки собирается трахнуть меня? Он передумал?»

Баки чувствовал себя настолько разочарованным, что было просто смешно. Крепко зажмурившись на несколько секунд, он попытался взять себя в руки, очистить разум – но в его положении это было практически невозможно. Он потянул манжеты: каждый был удобно застегнут, с равномерным натяжением. Он мог оставаться в такой позиции час или даже два. Что, если у него так и будет стоять? Сейчас он был так взвинчен, что вряд ли эрекция спадет в ближайшее время.

Стив сходил к другому шкафу и вытащил оттуда что-то, завернутое в черный бархат. Он засунул сверток под мышку, а затем вернулся к Баки и остановился прямо перед ним.  
Некоторое время он рассматривал его, а затем двумя пальцами провел по обтянутому бельем члену. Баки вздрогнул так сильно, что манжеты звякнули креплением над головой. О Господи. Чтобы сейчас ни случилось, это было так унизительно. 

Стив смотрел на него, задумчиво поглаживая сквозь тонкий черный хлопок:  
– Мне показалось, ты не хотел сегодня секса?

– Я же... не нарочно, – смог выдавить Баки.

– Все в порядке, – остановил его Стив. – Сейчас помогу.

Когда он на этот раз пошел на кухню, Баки почти вывернулся наизнанку, чтобы проследить за ним – что же его слова могли значить?

А когда он услышал, как Стив открывает холодильник, до него дошло.

– Твою мать, – Он автоматически дернулся, насколько позволяла распорка. – Ты же не серьезно?

Стив вернулся, держа в руках пакет замороженного горошка, и усмехнулся:  
– О, ноги пытаешься сдвинуть ?

– Пожалуйста…

– Эй, не ты ли тот парень, который не хотел отвлекаться? Я просто немного помогаю.

И он прижал замороженный пакет к промежности Баки.

Лед сковал его, заставив застонать, дернуться, попытаться отстраниться, но все безрезультатно. Яйца напряглись и подобрались, но эрекция стойко не желала сдаваться, так что Стив обернул пакет вокруг члена, плотно прижав. Было чертовски больно даже сквозь нижнее белье, и Баки страдал, неспособный отстраниться, с ногами, широко разведенными распоркой, выдыхая жалкие, скулящие всхлипы, удержать которые не мог при всем желании. Понадобилось не меньше двух минут, чтобы эрекция спала.

Стив убрал пакет и просиял:  
– Так рад, что смог помочь.

– Господи, – выдохнул Баки.

Он немного расслабился в наручах, пока Стив относил пакет обратно. Когда он вернулся из кухни, Баки уже достаточно собрался и выглядел относительно прилично, хотя дышал все еще с перебоями. Когда Баки обнаружил, что в такой позе придется остаться на какое-то время, его левая рука перекалибровалась, сдвигая пластину за пластиной.

– Готов, или тебе нужна еще какая-то помощь? – слишком жизнерадостно спросил Стив.

– Я… в порядке, – поспешно ответил Баки.

– Замечательно. – Стив взялся за принесенный ранее сверток, завернутый в бархат.

Когда Баки увидел, что внутри, глаза его распахнулись: на мягком бархате лежали два флоггера, один из мягкой замши и второй – гладкий, из блестящего латекса. Он снова оживился.

– Да? – сразу заметил Стив и усмехнулся.

Баки практически вибрировал от желания. Его пороли лишь раз, в фетиш-клубе, около трех минут. Лучшие три минуты за весь вечер. Сколько же он потом об этом фантазировал.

Стив перешел ему за спину. 

– Стоп-слово, счет, старый добрый английский? Начинаем?

– Да. – Баки даже прогнулся, чтоб обеспечить наилучший доступ. – Ударь меня.

Первый же удар оказался сильным – вышиб из него дыхание. Удары не жалили – собранные вместе, замшевые хвосты тяжело бились о спину. Стив выбрал прерывистый ритм, и Баки сфокусировался на дыхании, на мышцах, стараясь не напрягаться, а наоборот, расслабляться между ударами. Он хотел, чтобы это продолжалось бесконечно – и прямо сейчас казалось, что это возможно. Удары вполне можно было терпеть, они даже казались приятными, что-то вроде глубокого массажа. Баки скруглил плечи, опустил голову и выдохнул.

Минут через десять он начал ощущать замшевые хвосты немного четче; Стив собрал часть из них в руку, ударяя Баки лишь половиной, усиливая ударный эффект. Когда он остановился, Баки со свистом выдохнул – несмотря на все старания, он все-таки был напряжен. Происходящее не было похоже на пытку – скорее упражнение на выносливость.

– Назови число? – попросил Стив.

Баки тяжело дышал, но задумываться ему не пришлось:  
– Один, ты чего. И это все, на что ты способен?

Стив рассмеялся и снова хлестнул его лишь половиной полос, но вложив в удар всю свою силу. Баки прогнулся и стиснул зубы:  
– Твою мать, да!

– Господи, как же я люблю мазохистов, – рассмеялся Стив.

Затем он ускорился и держал этот ритм еще минут десять. К моменту следующей паузы спина Баки стала красной и горячей, хотя он не думал, что останутся какие-то следы – замша была для этого слишком мягкой. Но когда Стив прошелся по спине обеими руками, он все-таки дернулся.

– А сейчас?

– Один, – повторил Баки, задыхаясь сильнее, чем раньше. Мысли его были немного вязкими, но пока он не погрузился глубоко в себя, как в прошлый раз.

– Плечи в порядке?

– Да. Все хорошо.

Стив опустил руку к его промежности и сгреб причиндалы, заставив Баки подпрыгнуть. 

– Что, возбуждаешься? Могу принести немного льда.

– Нет, – попытался отстраниться Баки. – Ну правда, я… в полном порядке.

Дело было даже не в боли, ему просто очень не хотелось потерять ритм, в котором они оба оказались – и он был уверен, что Стиву тоже.

– Да, похоже на то. Отлично. – Стив отступил назад, чтобы ударить снова…

И на этот раз Баки отчаянно дернулся, грохоча креплением манжет и напрягая ноги вокруг распорки. Крик замер в глотке – мозг на секунду выключился – а затем боль опустилась до приемлемого уровня.

Он провис, затем попытался выпрямиться, все еще шатаясь. 

– Господи… что за…

– Ага. Я перешел на латексную штуку, – самодовольно прокомментировал Стив. – Немножко жалит, да?

Баки не смог ответить, все еще пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

– Готов продолжать?

Он заторможено кивнул. Пожалуйста, еще-еще-еще-еще. Если замшевый флоггер погрузил его в приятную дрему, то латексный разбудил на раз.

Стив ударил его снова – и снова, еще и еще. Этот флоггер был настолько жестким, что ему пришлось вернуться к более медленному темпу, сдерживаясь. Однако предварительный разогрев помог, и скоро Стив смог вернуться к первоначальному ритму. 

Еще через несколько минут Баки потерялся в раскаленной дымке пытки. Ему было настолько больно, что он не мог думать дальше следующего удара. Он все еще молчал, сдерживая крики, стискивая зубы и провисая на манжетах наручников. Мускулы были напряжены; снова и снова заставлял он себе расслабиться и просто принять происходящее.

Когда Стив остановился, Баки глубоко вдохнул, сотрясаясь всем телом. На глазах его выступили слезы.

– Как ты?

Баки попытался отдышаться. 

– Я… не знаю. Че… тыре?

– Хорошо. – голос Стива был таким мягким. Он подошел ближе и обнял Баки одной рукой со спины. – Тебе на самом деле нравится, да?

Баки рвано рассмеялся и кивнул. Стив обошел его и притянул вниз для короткого, жаркого поцелуя. Затем вернулся обратно.

– Хорошо, тогда немного отклонимся.

Прежде чем Баки сообразил, что это может означать, Стив ударил его флоггером по бедрам. Баки дернулся и попытался свести ноги – безрезультатно, конечно. Он был полностью открыт. Он не перестал извиваться, потому что это тоже было частью игры: сражаться с неподдающейся распоркой, отчаянно уклоняться, пока Стив наносил удары по его ногам.

Стив остановился, чтобы дать ему отдышаться, и, воспользовавшись возможностью, подошел поближе, завел рукоять флоггера под яйца Баки.

– Раз уж мы сейчас тут, вопрос на будущее. Похоже, лед тебе понравился, да? – Он нажал сильнее прямо через белье. – Генитальные пытки? Да или нет?

Как же хорошо, что Баки было слишком больно для очередного стояка.

– Угу, – выдохнул он. – Да. Да. Но…

– Не прямо сейчас, не волнуйся, – рассмеялся Стив. – Ладно, давай продолжим.

Он продолжил порку. Баки был удивлен – даже небольшая передышка позволила телу подготовиться и принимать удары куда легче – боль стала терпимее. Латексный флоггер был самим совершенством, жаля именно так, как надо, на самой границе выносимости. Он чувствовал, как полосы вздуваются на его спине. Боль отдавалась во всем теле, словно горячая ванна – сначала больно, а потом тепло разливается по конечностям, превращая их в желе, по кусочкам вымывая желание сопротивляться.

Стив, должно быть, решил, что Баки готов к переходу в высшую лигу; безо всякого предупреждения он начал бить в полную силу, разом вышибив из головы Баки все мысли.  
И вот тут он начал орать. Какая-то его часть издавала эти звуки, другая – восторженно слушала их. «Это я». Было просто потрясающе – противостоять пыткам такой невероятной силы. Это было пыткой. Он кричал. И все же его рассудок был далек от страданий тела, наслаждался происходящим, словно глядя со стороны на потрясающее шоу. «Посмотри, что я делаю. Посмотри, как мне досталось. Смогу ли я справиться?» Что за странная особенность – не просто принимать боль, но и наслаждаться ею. Какая-то извращенная сверхспособность.

Стив продолжал наносить удары. Баки начал дышать через раз. С момента последнего перерыва прошло уже какое-то время, но возможно, ему нужно немного подождать, наверное, Стив уже скоро… да. Вот и перерыв. Баки пробормотал число. Но затем все началось слишком быстро, и Баки кричал через каждые три удара, теперь уклоняясь по-настоящему отчаянно, он не был готов, он не смог поймать ритм, не смог…

– Подожди, – выкрикнул он, голос звучал хрипло. – Подожди, подожди секунду, пожалуйста.

Господи, как же его трясло. Он с шумом втягивал воздух, собираясь, отступая от края.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Стив.

– Да. П… росто… – Еще хотя бы десять секунд. Глубокий вдох. Вдох и выдох. Вспышки боли затихали под гудящей кожей. Сейчас. Сейчас. Он готов продолжать.

– Хорошо, – задыхаясь, сказал он. – Теперь все хорошо, спасибо.

Стив подошел ближе и снова поцеловал его.

Баки почти заплакал. Он ответил на поцелуй и понял, что вот оно и случилось снова – его разум провалился в эту бесконечную тишину. Да, это заняло больше времени, но теперь он погружался быстро и глубоко. «Все, что угодно для тебя». Стив услышал. Он принес боль, но не вред. Он был здесь, по-настоящему, он услышал его, Баки был в безопасности, он получил ровно столько, сколько готов был вынести. Его душу переполняла благодарность, что-то близкое к обожанию. «Что угодно. Проси все, что пожелаешь».

– Готов? – спросил Стив ему в губы.

Он кивнул. Да, да, да. И все продолжилось.

Прилив эндорфинов вознес Баки на следующий уровень принятия боли. Внутри было совсем тихо, свободно, казалось, он может оставаться так часами. Он парил, и каждый удар кнута был словно струя свежего ветра его крыльям, поднимая все выше. Он не сразу смог назвать цифру, когда Стив спросил его. Он вернулся с «шестеркой», затем поднялся до «семи», остался так на продолжительное время. Затем начала накапливаться усталость, и он перешел к «восьми». И, наконец, когда начали болеть плечи, дрожать ноги, назвал «девять». Он устал, пот покрывал все тело. Какой позор. Ему хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось бесконечно.

– Девять, угу, – пробормотал Стив. – Хорошо. Пятнадцать ударов и все?

Баки это понравилось. Четкая цель. Последний рывок перед финишем. Он больше не мог говорить, поэтому кивнул.

– Ты просто потрясающий, Бак. – Неужели у Стива дрожит голос? – Пятнадцать ударов. Начали.

Он сможет. Один. Два. Три. Четыре. Пять. Ни один из них не был нежным; тело Баки содрогалось от каждого щелчка латекса. Шесть. Семь. Восемь. Девять. Десять. Стив дал ему минуту отдышаться. «Готов?» Баки бы свалился без наручников. Его волосы прилипли к потным скулам. Он кивнул. Флоггер рассек воздух. Одиннадцать. Двенадцать. Тринадцать. Четырнадцать. Пятнадцать.

Пятнадцать?

Все. Баки не мог в это поверить. Его тело не могло в это поверить. Он дрожал, дышал прерывисто, мысли в голове гудели, словно белый шум. «Все, что захочешь». Но Стив больше ничего не хотел. Он снял распорку с ног: «клац, клац». Баки свел ноги, они были словно ватные. Затем веревка соскользнула с балки, и руки Баки упали вниз.

Он застонал от боли в плечах. Глубокая, угнездившаяся в мышцах болезненность, что останется с ним на неделю. Вся его энергия испарилась. Он неуклюже опустился на колени и тут же оказался в объятиях Стива. Открывать глаза не хотелось. После некоторого сомнения тело наконец распознало боль, и эндорфины хлынули потоком. Он ощущал себя обдолбанным. Голова его покоилась на плече Стива, худые руки обнимали его, такие надежные и сильные. Глаза Баки так и не открыл, отпуская себя, позволяя себе все глубже проваливаться в пузырьки света.

***

Он обнаружил себя в другой позе. Когда успел? Пот высох на коже, Баки лежал на боку, укрытый флисовым одеялом.

Он лениво открыл глаза – потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы навести фокус. Стив сидел на полу рядом с ним, гладя его по лицу.

– Спасибо, – с благоговением прошептал он.

Баки положил голову на ладонь и снова закрыл глаза. 

– Спасибо, – прошептал он в ответ.

Слов больше не было. Он уплывал все дальше, внутри все замирало. Он был полон покоя и тишины.

***

Выходить из сабспейса было словно просыпаться ленивым воскресным утром.  
Неохотно, одна за другой, возвращались мысли. Стив перебирал его волосы. Этикетка одеяла царапала бедро. Кажется, он не чувствовал правую руку, отлежав ее. Он сместился, совсем немного, но Стив заметил.

– Эй, – тихо спросил он. – Ты вернулся?

– Да. – Баки не смог сдержать широченной улыбки. – Привет. Ты здесь.

– Здесь, – улыбнулся ему Стив, большим пальцев оглаживая щеку Баки. – Это, честное слово, лучшая сессия в моей жизни за долгое, долгое время.

Баки спрятал лицо в одеяло. 

– Это все ты. Ты… держал ритм… – Он покачал головой. – Все ты.

– Да, ты прав. Рука теперь болит просто адски. Прям настоящее испытание на выносливость для меня.

Баки рассмеялся, затем попытался перевернуться – ему очень нужно было сменить позу. Стив все понял правильно и отодвинулся.

– Побудешь минуту один? Пока я приготовлю чай?

– Да. Да, я в порядке. – Баки сел и протер глаза. – А сколько сейчас времени?

– Сейчас… – Стив замер. – Ничего себе.

***

– Как может быть уже полночь? – в третий раз за несколько минут спросил Баки. – Господи, Стив, прости, пожалуйста.

– Все в порядке, Бак. Я отлично провел время. – Стив зевнул. – Моя вина, правда. Предполагалось, что я буду следить за часами.

– Но почему же уже полночь? – снова спросил Баки. У него просто в голове не укладывалось. – Не мог же ты меня четыре часа пороть?

Стив фыркнул:  
– Ну, может, час. Что, знаешь ли, впечатляет.

– Так как…

– Потребовалось время, чтобы начать. Но большая часть ушла на то, чтобы прийти в себя после.

– О, – моргнул Баки. – Господи. Прости меня. Наверное, в следующий раз нужно будет будильник поставить или что-то типа…

– Эй, – нахмурился Стив. – Прекрати извиняться. Если чтобы прийти в себя, тебе нужно два часа – значит, ты получишь эти два часа.

Баки не знал, что на это ответить.

– Я не против лечь попозже, – продолжил Стив. – Знаешь против чего я? Чтоб один из нас словил «дроп».

– В смысле, «сабдроп»? – немного смущенно спросил Баки. – Я думал, это случилось во время сессии.

Стив потер глаза. 

– Нет, это не было… скорее было похоже на… – Он не смог сдержать широкий зевок – Ладно, мы обязательно поговорим об этом позже. Напомни мне, если я сам забуду, это действительно важно.

– Хорошо, – сказал Баки, теперь скорее озадаченный, чем обеспокоенный.

С минуту они просто смотрели друг на друга. Затем Стив поднялся и пальцами расчесал свои светлые волосы. 

– Хочешь… нормально, если я предложу тебе переночевать у меня? В этом случае ты поспишь на пару часов дольше.

Баки заколебался. 

– А тебе будет нормально?

– Абсолютно. – Стив направился к двери. – Подожди, пойду найду тебе зубную щетку.

Интересно, Стив предлагал подобный сервис всем своим клиентам? Баки наделся, что нет – это было небезопасно. Но сейчас он чувствовал облегчение. И, может быть, был немного рад – просто так, безо всякой причины…

***

– Все хорошо?

– Да, все отлично, – ответил Баки, устраиваясь на диване под одеялом. – Спасибо еще раз.

– Да не за что. Я, скорее всего, буду спать до обеда, так что просто захлопни дверь, когда будешь уходить.

– Хорошо, – улыбнулся ему Баки. – Ночи, Стив.

– Ночи, Бак.

Когда погас свет, комната погрузилась в приглушенную темноту. Баки раскинулся на диване. Было так странно лежать здесь, в густой тишине звукоизолированной гостиной Стива. Но он чувствовал себя таким расслабленным и умиротворенным, что сон не заставил себя долго ждать.


	3. Chapter 3

Телефон завибрировал на полу, и Баки резко проснулся. Какое-то время он пытался сообразить, где находится, а затем все встало на свои места.

С каждым звонком телефон отползал все дальше, и Баки потянулся, чтобы поймать и выключить его, пока не проснулся Стив. После этого он полежал еще, уставившись в пространство. В тусклом утреннем свете гостиная выглядела совсем уж безупречной.

Через какое-то время он встал и оделся, подумал, не совершить ли набег на кухню в поисках апельсинового сока, но он и так уже почти опоздал, поэтому решил, что лучше подремлет в метро, все еще разморенный после сна и воспоминаний предыдущего дня. На пороге он на минуту задумался, но потом все-таки хлопнул дверью: лучше разбудить Стива, чем заставить его размышлять, а почему это Баки оставил дверь открытой.

Все еще раздумывая обо всем этом, он подошел к лифту – мысли о том, что Стив спал всего в паре комнат от него, о его голубых глазах, прищуренных со сна, преследовали Баки всю дорогу до метро.

***

Нырнув в метро, Баки провалился в комфортное безвременье, а на выходе перехватил кофе в Старбаксе – черный для Клинта, со сливочной карамелью для себя.

Когда он вошел в «Старк Индастриз», Клинт застонал так громко, что несколько человек обернулись к ним.

– Да благословит тебя господь, добрый человек.

– Осторожно, он все еще горячий.

– Да мне просто достаточно знать, что он со мной, – сказал Клинт, прижимая стакан к груди, словно новорожденного.

Его глаза почти закрылись, пока он настраивал оборудование. У них была негласная договоренность: Баки подкупал Клинту кофе, а тот не заставлял его всякий раз исполнять танцы с бубнами при прохождении металлодетектора на входе.

– Какая милая рубашка, – сказал Клинт, широко зевая.

Баки глянул на свою простую красную толстовку и выгнул бровь:   
– Хм, ну спасибо. И почему же?

– Та же, что и вчера. – Даже уставший, Клинт был довольно наблюдательным.

Баки дико пожалел, что не может похвастаться вчерашней поркой флоггером. Но вот что он мог себе позволить – это расплыться в красноречивой улыбке, а это было почти так же приятно. 

Клинт сонно усмехнулся:  
– О, приятель, как мило. Типа, кто-то интересный? Новый?

– Типа того, – ответил Баки, проходя через молчащую рамку. – Спасибо, приятель.

Ему пришлось практически бежать до рабочего места – подвального помещения без окон, которые бы вынесло звуковой волной от регулярных взрывов. Заскочив в раздевалку, он вытащил из шкафчика рабочую форму – весь персонал, задействованный в испытаниях, обязан был носить обработанные специальным составом комбинезоны, способные защитить почти от чего угодно. Производства «Старк Индастриз», конечно. В таком костюме и с Гребаной Рукой Баки был просто ходячей рекламой «СИ».  
Он уже почти вылез из обычной одежды – и остановился, замерев.

Оглядевшись и убедившись, что в раздевалке больше никого, он снял рубашку и развернулся к зеркалу, осторожно глядя на спину. 

И не смог сдержать широченной улыбки: множество мелких кровоподтеков покрывало его плечи там, где хвосты плетки прошлись особенно жестко. Очень старательно он сделал более-менее приличную фотографию, намереваясь попозже показать ее Стиву. Затем быстро переоделся, подвигал плечами и покрутил руками, разминая мышцы, чтобы снова ощутить, как болезненная пульсация расходится по телу. День обещал быть просто замечательным.

***

Конечно, Тони что-то заметил – хотя сам не понял, что именно.

– Хорошо сегодня поработал, Барнс, – сказал он в конце дня. – Вот уж не подумал бы, что кто-то способен так вкалывать, поспав всего пару часов. Выглядишь как енот, а руки все равно волшебные. Делись, в чем секрет?

– До понедельника, Тони.

– Ну ладно тебе. Хоть имя-то его скажи? – ныл Тони у него за спиной.

Переодеваться Баки ушел в закрытую кабинку – с Тони бы сталось выпрыгнуть из ниоткуда, лишь бы увидеть засос или что он там еще подозревал. Лучше было не давать ему таких шансов.

***

Когда Баки наконец добрался до дома, он обнаружил на диване Наташу – та сидела, скрестив ноги и уставившись в ноутбук.

– Ну, наконец-то объявился, – сказала она, не отрываясь от экрана. – Думала уже розыскную команду снаряжать.

– Прости, – отозвался Баки, кидая ключи и куртку. – Заночевал у Стива.

Это заставило ее поднять глаза:   
– Да ладно?

– Мы вроде как увлеклись. – Баки попытался сдержать улыбку, но губы словно жили собственной жизнью. – И он выделил мне диван.

– Хм… – Внимание Наташи вернулось к происходящему на экране. – То есть вы двое действительно поладили?

– Да, и теперь я должен тебе благодарственные печеньки, я помню.

Уже на полдороге к душу он обернулся и, просунув голову в дверь гостиной, спросил:   
– Нат, а откуда ты знала, что мы поладим?

Она пожала плечами:   
– Он хороший парень.

Баки был странно разочарован ее ответом. Он сам не понимал, что же хотел услышать. «Я знала, что ты ему понравишься»? «Знала, что он тебе понравится?» Так что он лишь кивнул и, побросав одежду, направился в ванную, думая уже только о горячем душе.  
Первые же струи буквально обожгли его. И в этом тоже было свое удовольствие.

***

На следующий день была суббота, поэтому до обеда Баки спал, как бревно. Проснувшись, он первым делом затащил в постель ноутбук и, все еще сонно моргая, настроил автоплатеж на счет Стива.

До следующей встречи еще целых пять дней. Глупо же быть таким нетерпеливым? Но сейчас желание не было физическим – глубокое удовлетворение от последней сессии все еще клубилось внутри него. Но то, что он не мог просто написать Стиву, расстраивало. Он не мог даже отправить фото, которое сделал в раздевалке.

Ты справишься с этим, Барнс. Просто раньше его Домами были те же люди, с которыми он встречался, даже если они и не понимали, что делают для него. Его разуму потребуется время, чтобы привыкнуть к новым правилам.

До трех дня он валялся и смотрел дурацкий сериал, потом заставил себя подняться и приготовить поесть, на что ушел еще примерно час: ему действительно нравилось готовить. Закончив, он собрался было завалиться обратно на диван и досмотреть любимое субботнее шоу.

Но у Наташи были другие планы:   
– Опять ты пролеживаешь мой диван?

– Я не… во-первых, теперь это наш общий диван. Мы соседи. Помнишь, да?

– Мы собираемся пойти в кино. – С безупречной подводкой и в изысканном черном платье она выглядела на миллион баксов. – И тебе бы не помешало.

– Кто это мы?

– Сэм…

– Без меня.

– ...и Стив.

На секунду Баки показалось, что он ослышался:  
– Стив?

– Ага. Почему нет? Я же тебе говорила, что мы дружим.

Баки уставился на нее:   
– Но… он раньше... никогда не…

– Конечно, он ходил с нами. Ты единственный, кто сидит тут как сыч, durak.

Теперь, подумав, Баки вспомнил, что Наташа пару раз упоминала Стива. Но это же было до, тогда «Стив» было просто одним из имен. Всего две недели назад тысячи людей были «просто» Стивами. А теперь само имя стало особенным для ушей Баки.

– Ну… – Баки попытался собраться с мыслями. – Вот теперь точно не пойду.

– И почему?

– Потому что я его… в смысле, я его клиент.

– И что с того? Это же просто фильм, мы не в гости к его маме собрались. И Стив знает, что мы вместе снимаем квартиру, так что наверняка ожидает, что рано или поздно ты появишься.

– Правда?

– Конечно, почему нет? Но ты же такой домосед. – Она глянула на него. – Ну чего, идешь?

Баки поднялся с дивана: решение еще не созрело, но тело явно рвалось действовать. 

– Хорошо. Просто… подожди… – Не мог же он пойти в пижаме, надо было переодеться. Кроме того, он весь день провел в этой одежде – вдруг от него пахнет потом?

– И на душ у тебя времени нет! – вслед ему прокричала Наташа.

***

Баки боялся, что Стиву может быть некомфортно от их встречи – но не подумал, что для него это тоже будет немного странно. Тем не менее, именно это чувство посетило его, когда на противоположной стороне улицы показался Стив.

Неоновые вспышки на фасаде кинотеатра окрасили волосы Стива в золото. Он болтал с Сэмом, смеялся над его шутками, и даже отсюда Баки мог различить, какие синие у него глаза. Ничто в его облике не напоминало Дома: простые джинсы, коричневая кожаная куртка и темно-синяя футболка с белой звездой на груди. Но стоило Баки начать погружаться в пучину размышлений, правильно ли было приходить сюда, Стив обернулся и заметил его.

На секунду он замер, а затем улыбнулся.

Сэм тоже их увидел, дождался, пока Баки пересечет улицу, и только после этого сказал:   
– Неужели Романофф стащила тебя с дивана?

– Отвали, Уилсон, – пробормотал Баки. – П-привет, Стив.

– Привет, – Стив все еще улыбался. – Рад тебя видеть.

Они пожали друг другу руки. Баки не знал, что еще сказать. Почему ничего не приходило в голову? Всего три дня назад они обнимались и улыбались друг другу, оба слегка обессилевшие, посреди веревок и флоггеров.

И каким же было облегчением, когда Наташа отодвинула его в сторону, поцеловала Стива в щеку и обняла Сэма:  
– Все, пошли уже, а то мест не останется.

Они встали в очередь, и Баки надеялся, что все четверо будут участвовать в беседе, но вместо этого Сэм с Наташей принялись обсуждать программу Берлинского фестиваля, посвященного обвязке – Стив пропустил его как раз потому, что в это время работал с Баки.

Стив и Баки молчали, и несколько секунд все было тоскливым, неловким и ужасным.

Затем Стив глянул на Баки:   
– И как твоя спина?

Уголки его розовых губ слегка приподнялись – он явно спрашивал не из беспокойства.

Баки моргнул и заулыбался в ответ. Наклонившись к Стиву, он заговорил тише:   
– Обзавелась очень симпатичными синяками.

– Да?

– Угу. Могу показать. – Он вытащил телефон, пролистнул пару фотографий и протянул Стиву, тщательно соблюдая осторожность: им пришлось стоять очень близко, чтобы никто из посторонних ненароком не заглянул в экран. Когда Стив увидел фотку из раздевалки, его улыбка стала в два раза шире.

– Просто потрясающе.

– Это я на следующее утро сделал.

– Уже, наверное, сходят?

Баки покрутил плечами, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. 

– Вроде нет. Не похоже.

Стив вытянул шею, рассматривая очередь к кассам: она была длинной и не очень быстрой. Затем он глянул на табличку «Туалет» – и снова на Баки:   
– А ты не возражаешь…

Баки усмехнулся:   
– Что, вживую хочешь посмотреть?

Щеки Стива слегка порозовели, но он кивнул. Баки так разволновался, что тут же схватил Наташу за плечо:   
– Щас вернемся. Займи на нас места.

– Что такое? – спросил Сэм, но Стив и Баки уже пробирались сквозь переполненный холл.

Перед женским туалетом стояла длинная очередь, а в мужском было пусто. Как только они вошли внутрь, Баки тут же расстегнул пиджак и отдал его Стиву.

– Не хочу все это снимать, но… – Он просто задрал футболку и повернулся спиной к Стиву.

– Они просто чумовые.

– Правда? Хотел бы я фотки получше.

– Мы можем сделать в следующий раз. Ну, фотографии.

Баки опустил футболку и повернулся к Стиву:  
– Ух, было бы потрясающе. Ты еще и фотографируешь?

– Ну, специально не учился, если ты про это. Но пока был в колледже…

Дверь внезапно распахнулась, и на пороге показался странный парень с повязкой на рукаве.

Стив и Баки замерли. Парень пристально смотрел на них. Они ответили тем же, и долгое время никто из них не двигался.

– Вам что-то нужно? – наконец спросил Стив.

– Кажется, нет, – проворчал тот и вышел.

Наступила тишина, и затем Стив заржал.

– Блядь, – сказал Баки.

– Господи! Он же из охраны. Наверное, увидел, как мы вдвоем рванули в туалет, и подумал…

Баки даже в голову не пришло, как они выглядели со стороны: поулыбались друг другу, посмотрели какие-то фотки, а потом внезапно бросили очередь и поспешили в мужской туалет – ну а что тут такого? Баки почувствовал себя немного оскорбленным.

– Эй, – сказал он, – хотелось бы верить, что мы не похожи на тех, кто будет делать это на толчке.

– Да, Бак, высокие у тебя стандарты, – хмыкнул Стив.

– Потом, я понимаю, были бы мы в ночном клубе или типа того – хотя бы смысл был, а так?..

– Ты не поверишь, но из ночного клуба меня тоже как-то вышвырнули.

Баки поднял бровь:   
– Да ладно? За секс в туалете?

– Нет? Хм. – Стив выглядел так, словно сболтнул лишнее. Он потер загривок. – Скорее за драку в туалете.

Теперь засмеялся Баки:   
– Что?

– Слушай, там были парни, которые как раз трахались в кабинке, а еще один придурок начал орать на них – и он был значительно выше меня, так что я просто швырнул в него ботинком, я был сильно пьян…

Стиву потребовалось минут десять, чтобы рассказать эту неловкую, но забавную историю – Баки так смеялся, что пришлось повторить некоторые места по несколько раз. 

Затем Стив внезапно сказал:   
– Слушай, уже какое-то время никого, так что если ты снова задерешь майку, я смогу сделать нормальную фотку.

Баки повиновался, внимательно глядя на дверь. Уже через пять секунд он, опустив майку, с улыбкой таращился Стиву в телефон.

– Ух, прям хорошо получилось. Можешь мне послать?

– Конечно, минутку…

Какое-то время Стив копался в фотографиях на телефоне, пролистывая изображения связанных и коленопреклоненных людей в поисках нужного кадра. 

– О, посмотри. Это было в прошлом году в Париже. Парень работал металлической тростью.

– Тростью?

– Да. Посмотри на эти следы.

– Офигеть. – Отметки были такими четкими, что выглядели ненастоящими. – И с девушкой все хорошо было?

– О да. Мэтт потрясающий Дом. Они потом до глубокой ночи обнимались, даже не пошли больше ничего смотреть, настолько были погружены друг в друга.

После этого Баки решил поделиться парой собственных историй про единственный поход в БДСМ-клуб. Но до него быстро дошло, что рассказывать-то собственно и нечего – он тогда в основном сидел и глазел на все это широко распахнутыми глазами и, уж конечно, там не произошло чего-то, что впечатлило бы такого прожженного Дома как Стив. Так что он переключился и добавил несколько историй времен колледжа («И я ему сказал, что он может отшлепать меня, если хочет, а он, похоже, испугался, что повредит себе руку, представляешь?»), а Стив сидел рядом с умывальником и смеялся. Когда они вспомнили наконец про время, оказалось, что фильм уже давно идет. 

Какое-то время они просто смотрели друг на друга. Затем Стив пожал плечами:  
– Ну упс.

– Вот, это же ты и в четверг вечером сказал.

– Думаю, контролировать время просто не мое. – Вроде бы пошутил Стив, но в глубине его глаз была какая-то неуверенность.

Баки подтолкнул его плечом:   
– Ну и ладно. Вообще это не твоя работа – за временем следить. – Подумав, он нерешительно добавил: – Ну и что тогда? Хочешь молочный коктейль или еще чего-нибудь?

Стив улыбнулся:   
– Да, было бы неплохо.

***

Через час Сэм и Наташа вышли из кинотеатра и с одинаково недоумевающим выражением на лицах появились в ближайшей закусочной. Баки увидел их первым и поморщился – объяснение предстояло не из простых.

– И что случилось? – спросила Наташа, подходя к их столику.

– И чего вы тут пьете? – добавил Сэм, впиваясь взглядом в молочный коктейль Баки – клубничный, с белым шоколадом.

Таращиться на него в ответ было проще, чем выдержать подчеркнуто равнодушный взгляд Наташи. 

Стив храбро принял огонь на себя, пускаясь в объяснения:   
– Я начал показывать фотографии, и совсем забыл про время. А когда мы вспомнили – было уже поздно. Мне правда жаль, ребят, я плохо себя повел в этой ситуации.

Он извинялся так искренне, что Баки самому хотелось сказать, что он прощен.

– Но вы хоть сделали там что-то действительно плохое?

– Нет, конечно, – строго ответил Стив. – Ничего такого, пока рядом дети, ты же знаешь, Сэм.

«Ну почему же ты такой», – беспомощно подумал Баки, а Наташа закатила глаза, но вроде бы простила их обоих:  
– Ладно, у вас есть возможность искупить вину, купив нам по молочному коктейлю.

– Сэму я ничего покупать не буду, – тут же отреагировал Баки.

– Да я бы и сам не позволил тебе ничего мне покупать. Обойдусь без гарантированного диабета.

– Эй!

– Да ладно вам, я могу заплатить за оба. – Стив все еще выглядел обеспокоенным.

– Но не будешь, – ответил Баки с нарастающим недоверием. – Слушай, давай так – я заплачу за Наташин. А ты купишь Уилсону любое дерьмо, какое он только пожелает.

– Какое щедрое предложение, друган.

Они болтали, чокались молочными коктейлями, говорили обо всем, заказали еще жареной картошки – и разговор со всеми наездами и подколками, что случались, когда Баки и Сэм оказывались в одной комнате, закончился далеко за полночь. Баки не готов был признать, но ему безумно понравилось – и Стиву, судя по его виду, тоже, хотя сейчас он и улыбался пореже, только когда кто-то обращался к нему напрямую.

***

Из закусочной они вышли во втором часу ночи и пошли в разные стороны: Сэм и Стив вызвали «Убер», Баки и Наташа решили пройтись пару кварталов до квартиры.

– Он всегда такой? – спросил Баки.

– Ты про что? – рассеянно ответила Наташа, проверяя сообщения.

– Ты знаешь. Простой. Такой умный и тихий.

Она вскинула бровь:   
– А ты думал, все Домы ведут себя как Домы круглые сутки без перерыва?

– Ну, ты же ведешь, – сказал Баки, заработав этим тычок в плечо. – Ой! Мы так не договаривались!

Она рассмеялась, а потом ответила:   
– Никогда не видела Стива во время сессии. Какая от него энергетика?

– Не знаю… – задумался Баки. – Нет у него ничего такого. Он такой же. Просто ему очень нравится делать мне больно.

Наташа мгновение смотрела на него, а потом снова уставилась перед собой.

– Ну, ты все равно должен мне благодарственные печеньки.

– Я уже купил тебе извинительный коктейль.

– И как одно противоречит другому?

Баки снова почувствовал себя виноватым:   
– Хотя бы фильм был неплохим?

– Да тебе все равно, что там был за фильм, – небрежно сказала она – и была абсолютно права.

***

И когда наступило очередное утро четверга, у Баки было такое чувство, словно пришло Рождество.

«Неужели неужели неужели», – отправил он сообщение Стиву по дороге на работу.  
(Потому что теперь у него был номер. После того, как Стив отправил ему фото, тогда, в туалете кинотеатра. Не то чтобы Баки не размышлял несколько дней, можно ли ему теперь слать Стиву сообщения).

В ответ он получил смеющуюся рожицу. И потом: «Следы с прошлого раза у тебя еще остались?»

«Неа. Сошли. Мне точно нужна добавка».

«Ты же знаешь, что они будут тем незаметнее, чем чаще ты будешь их обновлять?»

«Да тебе просто нужно напрячься посильнее».

Стив ответил все той же смеющейся рожицей. «Обожаю мазохистов».

Баки рассмеялся – а затем чертыхнулся, потому что практически проехал свою остановку, и выскочил из вагона в последнюю секунду.

***

Войдя в позолоченный лифт, он снова занервничал – но это была хорошая нервозность. Планировал ли Стив что-нибудь особенное на сегодня? Должен был. Или, может, ему нравилось проводить сессии с Баки под вдохновение, в то время как другие клиенты задавали сотни специфических параметров.

Подойдя к двери с номером «107», Баки понял, что пришел на двадцать минут раньше.  
Что в целом было не так и плохо, но что если у Стива все еще сессия с кем-то другим? Не мог же Баки просто постучать в дверь. В конце концов, он решил написать сообщение:  
«Стив?»

Ответ пришел минутой позже:   
«Что?»

«Прости, я раньше пришел. Ничего, если зайду?»

«Давай, если крови не боишься».

Баки не очень себе представлял, что это значит. Он постучал, а затем вошел.  
Дверь в гостиную была открыта, свет, как обычно, приглушен, и комната была совершенно пуста. С правой стороны от Баки, на кухне, царила тишина, за исключением тихого мурчания работающего холодильника. По левую руку начинался коридор, ведущий к ванной и закрытым комнатам.

– Стив?

– Я тут, – откликнулся тот из-за двери ванной. Баки направился в ее сторону, и уже на подходе услышал: – Но я серьезно, не заходи если у тебя проблемы с…

– Твою мать! – воскликнул Баки.

Стив сидел на корточках возле ванной, вся поверхность которой была покрыта подсохшей кровью, стекающей ручейками там, где он начал ее отмывать. Он начал было вставать, выглядя встревоженным.

– Баки? Все в порядке?

– Да… просто… – Баки схватился за дверной косяк и замер, пытаясь убедить себя, что покачнулся только от удивления. – Просто… э, что это… что ты тут делал?

– Бладплей, – ответил Стив, словно дело было совершенно обычным. 

Баки посмотрел еще раз: до него дошло, что металлический запах крови не так сильно сбивал с ног потому, что был разбавлен химозным ароматом чистящих средств. Стив даже надел специальные перчатки. Использованные лезвия лежали в лотке рядом, уже залитые дезинфектором.

– Надо было попросить тебя подождать в гостиной, – продолжал беспокоиться Стив.

Но Баки лишь покачал головой и смог наконец рассмеяться:   
– Извини. Моя вина. Ты же предупреждал, я просто не ожидал такого.

Стив неуверенно улыбнулся:  
– Да, думаю со стороны выглядит очень впечатляюще.

– Господи, да я на секунду подумал, что у тебя тут труп, – ответил Баки и устроился на крышке унитаза. – Это как, много крови?

– На самом деле нет, – ответил Стив и отвернулся к ванной, чтобы закончить с уборкой. – Сто, может, сто пятьдесят миллилитров? Просто размазано.

Баки задумался над полученной информацией. Ему нравились кровоподтеки на теле, и это выглядело пугающе для обычных, ванильных людей. Еще бы – он же вредил себе. Но порезы… это что-то совсем другое. Более глубокое, опасное. Его опыт с открытыми ранами, скорее всего, тоже хорошему отношению не способствовал.

– И сколько надо времени, чтобы зажило? – спросил он.

– Ну, неделю или две, – ответил Стив, продолжая отскребать ванну с дезинфектором. – Я не режу глубже, чем был бы порез бумагой. Слишком велик риск задеть вену.

Он все ополоснул, снял перчатки и выбросил их в мусорку. Баки сидел и наблюдал, как тщательно тот отмывает руки – возможно, даже слишком тщательно. Но Стив был очень внимателен к такого рода вещам.

– Тебе… это нравится? – спросил он.

Стив пожал плечами:   
– Не особенно. Мне нравится причинять боль, но есть множество более аккуратных способов сделать это. И уборка потом просто кошмар. – Он посмотрел на Баки, вытирая руки. – А чего, захотелось попробовать?

– Нет, – демонстративно улыбнулся ему Баки. – Кажется, это не мое.

Оказаться в гостиной было просто облегчением – только сейчас Баки понял, как напряжен. Да, посмотреть было интересно, но смешавшиеся запахи крови и стерильных инструментов слишком сильно напомнили ему о больнице и аварии.

– Эй, – Стив дождался, пока Баки развернется к нему. – Можно, я тебя обниму?

Баки фыркнул и улыбнулся:  
– Да я в порядке.

– Да я уж вижу. И потом… это и для меня тоже.

Баки нахмурился, уже почти подойдя к нему:   
– Для тебя?

– Ага. – Стив взял его за обе руки и улыбнулся. – Нам всем нужно немного заботы после. Не обязательно объятия – но важно как-то отметить этот переход от сессии к обычной жизни.

– О. Понятно. – Баки обнял его. Стив идеально подходил ему – макушка упиралась прямо ему в подбородок. – Но ты… тебе же не делают больно во время сессий?

– Нет, но я делаю, так что мне тоже нужно время, чтобы вернуться к реальности.

Какое-то время стояла тишина.

– Мы еще даже не начали, – заметил Баки, – а я уже немного напуган.

– Мог бы просто сказать, что объятие затянулось, – сказал Стив, с ухмылкой отпуская его. – Я хорошо понимаю намеки. Спасибо, Бак.

Но фишка была в том, что Баки был вроде как разочарован, что все закончилось так быстро.

– Я ничего подобного не говорил, – ответил он на это и добавил, просто чтобы скрыть свое разочарование. – Захочешь меня еще полапать – только скажи.

Лишь фырканье было ему ответом. Они прошли на кухню, и Баки, наблюдая, как Стив ставит чайник, размышлял над только что услышанным.

– Расскажи, это и был «дроп»? – спросил он через какое-то время. – Неприязненная реакция на всякие такие вещи?

– Угу, типа того. Как я и сказал, с Домом тоже может случиться. Никого не знаю, кто практиковал бы и хоть раз такое не словил.

– Но… это же серьезно?

– Оно быстро забывается. – Стив вручил ему чашку. – Но ничего веселого в этом нет. Иногда чувствуешь беспокойство, ненужность, какую-то подавленность, и это просто… словно попал в плохое место. Так что если когда-нибудь после сессии такое почувствуешь – обязательно мне позвони.

– Хорошо.

– Даже ночью. Я серьезно.

– Я знаю. – А затем слова вырвались словно сами по себе: – Но тогда ты тоже… ты тоже можешь звонить мне.

Стив моргнул.

Баки завозился возле стола, чувствуя, как краснеют щеки:  
– Просто… знаю, я твой клиент, но… я еще и твой саб. Так? Значит, мы должны… заботиться друг о друге.

Стив просто засиял:   
– Правильно. Спасибо, Бак.

– Всегда… всегда пожалуйста, – пробормотал Баки, глядя в чашку, хотя та все еще была пуста.

***

Баки начал думать, что чай становится своеобразным ритуалом: в голове возникла тесная связь, как у собаки Павлова – вкус чая означал прелюдию к интересным и захватывающим вещам. Повинуясь кивку Стива, он поднялся и прошел за ним в гостиную.

– Хорошо, – сказал Стив обыденным тоном. – Готов к небольшой проверке?

Глаза Баки широко распахнулись, в горле пересохло.

– Э… да. Да.

– Замечательно. Тогда раздевайся.

Без вопросов Баки начал снимать одну вещь за другой, разум его был охвачен волнением пополам со страхом – и затем он резко остановился, едва взявшись за белье.

Дерьмо.

Стив улыбнулся еще шире:   
– Что-то забыл?

Баки сглотнул.

– Давай, – сказал Стив, взяв Баки за подбородок и глядя ему прямо в глаза. – Хочу услышать это от тебя.

– Я… я не подумал о… – Он снова сглотнул. – Я не побрился.

– Ах, – Стив с широкой улыбкой сжал его подбородок сильнее, – а вот это очень, очень плохо, Баки.

Баки не мог понять, как же он забыл, ведь всего неделю назад это было так важно. Каким-то образом он просто выкинул это из головы – до настоящего момента. Живот подвело. Теперь Стив будет…

– Давай посмотрим, – сказал Стив.

Баки снял белье и снова выпрямился. В первый раз за все время в «пыточной» Стива он оказался полностью обнажен. И внезапно почувствовал себя очень неуверенно. Стив откровенно рассматривал его и, уже не задумываясь, Баки завел руки за спину, вытягиваясь в максимально удобную для осмотра позу.

– Хм, – сказал Стив, рассматривая его член. – Повернись-ка?

Баки подчинился, щеки его горели. Он совершил полный поворот, позволяя Стиву увидеть все как следует.

– Ты просто что-то с чем-то, – тихо сказал Стив. Затем рассмеялся: – И я планирую насладиться по полной и как следует тебя выпороть.

Баки сглотнул, почти вибрируя от нетерпения.

– Но не как в прошлый раз. Без разогрева, без перерывов. Это наказание.

Баки кивнул. Ему показалось, что в комнате разом стало гораздо жарче, словно он одет в три пальто, а не стоит тут совсем голый.

Стив отправился к одному из своих волшебных ящиков и вытащил ротанговую трость. Ударил ей по ладони.

– Пять ударов. И я хочу, чтоб ты считал. Вслух. Достаточно справедливо?

Баки снова кивнул, немного удивленный. Все и правда выглядело подозрительно справедливым.

– Какой же ты милый, – ухмыльнулся Стив. – Так смущен, что даже говорить не можешь. Все, начинаем. Давай, обопрись о стену.

Баки встал, как было велено: руки в стороны, ладони прижаты к стене, ноги слегка разведены. Когда Стив был удовлетворен, он коснулся спины Баки тростью.

Баки подумал о фотографиях в телефоне Стива. Об отметинах на коже.

– Хорошо, Бак. Начинаем.

Крак.

Секунду Баки не чувствовал ничего – и затем боль пронзила его, он вскинулся и ударил кулаком о стену.

– Б… – Тело наконец впитало удар, и его немного отпустило. – Блядь. Прости. Один.

И он думал, что пять ударов – это не много! Сейчас уверенности в том, что он выдержит их все, поубавилось. Словно его тело было созревшим фруктом, и трость Стива расколола его: боль была так сильна, что его даже затошнило.

Крак. Каждая его клетка беззвучно кричала, принимая, принимая, принимая, а затем дыхание с силой вырвалось из легких:   
– Два. Два. Господи боже.

– Да, этой штуке много времени не нужно.

Стив замахнулся, и трость со свистом прорезала воздух.

– БЛЯДЬ! – заорал на этот раз Баки. – Блядь! Блядь! Блядь! Три. Твою же мать!

Усмешка Стива была слышна и в его голосе:  
– Все хорошо?

– Да, да, пожалуйста, просто… – Баки нужно было получить все наказание целиком. Теперь, когда он знал, насколько это больно, ожидание было хуже, чем реальная боль. – Пожалуйста, просто…

Крак. Баки издал какой-то совершенно унизительный звук, что-то практически на грани отчаяния. 

– Четыре, – выдохнул он с сухим рыданием. – Господи…

И прежде чем он успел прийти в себя, Стив ударил еще раз – и Баки закричал, как никогда раньше, как плохой актер, переигрывающий в фильме, беспомощно скребя руками по стене.

– П… п… пять, – выдохнул он, когда наконец смог.

– Ты отлично справился.

Баки сдавленно рассмеялся. Он развернулся и спустился по стене, усаживаясь на пол. 

Стив улыбнулся ему, а затем задрал подбородок тростью:  
– Порядок?

Баки кивнул, улыбаясь в ответ и пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

– Может, это научит тебя обращать внимание на мои слова.

– О да, однозначно, – выдохнул тот. – Господи. После флоггера я думал, что смогу… но эта штука…

– Да, я использую ее только для наказания, – сказал Стив, пружинистым движением сгибая трость в руках. – Она невероятно злая.

– Ты мне это говоришь? – Баки все еще дышал через раз. – И… что теперь?

– А теперь я тебя побрею.

Баки уставился на него.

– А что? Ты думал, этого будет достаточно, чтоб мы типа проехали? Слишком просто, – сказал Стив, сгребая Баки за волосы и таща его за собой. – Мы возвращаемся в ванную.

Воспоминание об окровавленной ванне вихрем пронеслось в голове Баки, но сейчас страх был специфическим, как детская страшилка: «Веди себя хорошо, а то он придет и сделает с тобой что-то ужасное». Баки изо всех старался не отставать, полз, неспособный встать, и морщился, когда Стив, недовольный его скоростью, особенно сильно дергал за волосы. Сейчас коридор казался длиннее, чем был минуту назад. 

Наконец Стив разжал карательную хватку, и Баки шлепнулся на кафельный пол.

– Вставай давай, королева драмы. – Стив толкнул его в бедро. – И посмотри на себя, пока я все подготовлю.

– На себя? – удивленно переспросил Баки.

– На спину.

Без вариантов. Баки поднялся на дрожащие ноги и повернулся спиной к зеркалу над раковиной и… ого.

Там вовсю расцветали красные полосы. Не рассыпанные, словно веснушки, кровоподтеки от флоггера, а пять ярких, пересекающихся полос, которые явно побудут с ним подольше.

– Офигеть, – восхищенно выдохнул Баки.

– Да, трость для этого подходит лучше всего, – усмехнулся Стив. А затем он схватил Баки за руку и потянул вниз. – Хорошо, давай обратно на четвереньки.

Желудок снова скрутило. Он подчинился, отворачиваясь от Стива; щеки снова полыхали огнем. В конце концов, он был совершенно голым. Что если Стив воспользуется этим и трахнет его? Сейчас он не станет – он же хотел чтоб Баки сначала побрился – но что если он сделает это после, пока Баки будет весь такой чувствительный после бритвы?

Стив, который прихватил трость с собой, постучал ею по внутренней поверхности бедер Баки:   
– Раздвинь их. – Пауза. – Шире, Бак.

Баки повиновался, но Стив ударил сильнее:  
– Снова принести распорку?

На самом деле Баки бы это понравилось – было так приятно бороться с этой штукой, но он не думал, что выдержит паузу в сессии, поэтому помотал головой и постарался развести колени действительно широко.

– Получше. – Стив присел на корточки позади него и сгреб его за яйца. Баки сильно вздрогнул, пальцы рефлекторно заскребли по плитке. Он чувствовал каждую мозоль на пальцах Стива. – На твоем месте я бы постарался не шевелиться. – Стив сжал его еще крепче.

Гул бритвы глухим эхом прокатился по ванной. Баки сделал глубокий вдох и постарался смотреть строго вперед.

Он не сумел сдержаться и дернулся от прикосновения бритвы к чувствительной коже яиц. Сглотнул и постарался сфокусироваться на белой плитке прямо перед ним. Никто до этого не брил даже его лицо – уже это было бы ошеломительно интимным. Но быть выбритым там… в такой позе… просто потому, что он забыл сделать это самостоятельно, чувствовать себя виноватым в происходящем…

От жгучего стыда его просто рвало на части. Унижение затопляло его. И его член, конечно, мог отреагировать только одним способом – так что Баки попытался успокоиться, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов.

Стив остановился, услышав его изменившееся дыхание, и позвал:   
– Баки?

Тот лишь покачал головой и показал поднятый большой палец металлической руки. Стив сжал в ответ его бедро и вернулся к работе.

Аккуратный, как и во всем, он крутил яйца Баки во все стороны, чтобы не пропустить ни единого волоска. Баки возбуждался, чувствуя как яйца перекатываются под пальцами Стива. Лучше (хуже!) всего на свете было то, настолько равнодушным Стив был во время процесса. Обращался с Баки, словно с животным на ферме.

– Так. – Бритва смолкла. – Теперь дырку.

Баки с шумом выдохнул.

– Давай, Бак. – Трость прошлась по копчику. – Раздвинь ноги пошире. Не заставляй меня делать всю работу.

Пара глубоких вдохов, и Баки сделал это – потянулся назад, разводя ягодицы, упираясь головой в пол: лицом вниз, задницей вверх. Все его тело дрожало.

– Пока все в порядке? – низким голосом спросил Стив.

Баки знал, что Стив не увидит его кивка, но говорить было сложно. В конце концов ему удалось выдавить: «Да». Прозвучало так жалко, что у него потекли слезы. Все лицо горело.

– Отлично. – И бритва зажужжала снова.

Бритье по краю дырки было в сто раз хуже яиц – он всегда был здесь чертовски чувствительным, и хотя иногда он вздрагивал от боли – когда бритва прихватывала волоски, – но в основном ощущал лишь вспышки удовольствия, и очень быстро у него сильно и болезненно встало. Немного жидкости выступило на головке, грозясь испачкать пол. Горло перехватило от неуместного смеха.

Бритва снова замерла. 

– Отлично. Теперь повернись.

Баки не двигался, перепуганный до смерти.

– Нет? Но должен же я закончить, Баки. – Стив сидел очень близко, и в его голосе четко слышалась усмешка. – Что-то не так? Не хочешь, чтобы я видел твое лицо?

Баки задрожал и вспотел, его длинные волосы прилипли к вискам, щеки отчаянно полыхали, но…

– Или дело в чем-то еще? – Стив протянул руку между его ног и схватил за крепко стоящий член.

Баки вздрогнул всем телом.

– Нормально наслаждаться этим, Бак. Нечего тут прятаться.

Баки подумал, что кончит прямо сейчас, если Стив немедленно его не отпустит.

Стив отпустил, и трость опустилась на задницу Баки – не настоящий удар, но все же и не просто касание. 

– Я сказал, повернись.

Баки повернулся, опустив глаза так, чтобы даже случайно не встретиться взглядом со Стивом. Он дрожал, пытался взять себя в руки – и Стив сделал нечто странное: он потянулся – и остановил себя, а затем, словно передумав, продолжил движение, и наклонившись, поцеловал Баки взасос.

Баки сидел там, обнаженный всеми возможными способами, с дорожками слез по всему лицу, и Стив был… целовался он просто потрясающе, лаская губы Баки, проникая глубже. Его рука крепко держала Баки под затылок, и Баки вспомнил, как в первый день подумал о том, что у Стива слишком большие для него руки, но это было просто идеально. Он весь был идеальным.

Стив стоял в полунаклоне, с тростью в другой руке, и его тело было таким легким, а руки такими тяжелыми, и этот контраст сводил Баки с ума. «Все что угодно для тебя. Я сделаю что угодно. Я дам тебе что угодно. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста. О чем бы ты ни попросил. Что угодно для тебя».

Наконец Стив оторвался от него, сам выглядя немного потерянным.

– Итак, – хрипло сказал он, по-прежнему всего в сантиметре от его лица. Баки не мог отвести от него глаз. – Давай заканчивать.

И снова ожила бритва: оставалось совсем немного поработать с волосами на лобке. Закончив, Стив отвернулся, и у Баки было время осмотреть себя. Сердце просто подпрыгнуло в груди: он выглядел таким уязвимым, таким обнаженным. «Мне нравится, когда мои сабы совсем голые». И Стив сделал его таким. И теперь он поднимался, подбирая трость.

– Держи ноги разведенными.

Баки все еще сидел на плиточном полу, спиной облокотившись на ванну, и смотрел на него:  
– Стив…

– Я знаю, что делаю. И не могу больше ждать, так что мы сделаем это здесь, прямо на полу в ванной. – Зрачки Стива затопили радужку. Трость шлепнулась о бедро Баки. – Раздвигай.

Словно под гипнозом, Баки повиновался. Конец трости коснулся яиц, прошелся под ними, взвешивая.

– Стив, – выдохнул Баки, почти хныча.

Он знал, что глаза его распахнулись шире и в голосе звучал страх. Как он мог настолько сильно хотеть того, что пугало его почти до смерти?

– Да, ты ее уже попробовал. Это хорошо, ты научился уважать ее. – Стив усмехнулся и добавил совсем тихо. – Не волнуйся, я не планирую снести тебе яйца тростью.

Баки рассмеялся, чуть расслабляясь. Он выпрямил шею, позволяя голове откинуться на край ванной. 

– Ладно, – выдохнул он. – Ладно, я в порядке…

И Стив легко шлепнул его тростью.

В сравнении с наказанием, которое Баки уже выдержал, это было ничто, но, конечно, он вздрогнул всем телом: любая боль здесь ощущалась особенно сильно.

У него все еще стояло – и, разумеется, трость двинулась к его торчащему члену. Он раздвинул ноги еще шире, даже приподнял бедра, чтобы Стив случайно не задел еще какую-то часть его тела. Стив примерился и, не спуская с него глаз, шлепнул второй раз – а затем еще три раза, без перерыва.

Баки откинулся назад, на ванну, зажмуриваясь:   
– Блядь…

– Просто отлично справляешься. – Снова шлепок по яйцам. 

Баки вскинулся, словно его ударили током. Эта боль отличалась от той, что он испытывал раньше – теперь она затрагивала не только кожу и мышцы, но и внутренние органы. Так остро и колко, словно электрошок. Это было настоящим безумием. Но Баки так сильно доверял Стиву. «Я знаю, что делаю». И еще один, самый сильный шлепок по яйцам. Сильнее, чем предыдущие, более прицельный. Все инстинкты в теле Баки восставали против того, чтобы держать ноги разведенными.

– Еще? – Шлепок. – Тебе же нравится. – Шлепок, шлепок. – Какой у тебя стояк! – Еще-еще-еще.

Баки упирался пятками в кафель, а спиной в ванную. Ему казалось, еще немного – и он просто проломит стенку. Грудь его тяжело вздымалась.

– Ты там как, Бак?

Он лихорадочно закивал.

– Тогда добавим тебе еще. – Снова по члену – немного сильнее, чем раньше. Конечно, он сможет это вынести; три быстрых удара по стволу – и последний пришелся по головке, заставив его удариться о ванну так сильно, что посыпались бутылки с шампунем.

– Бббблять… – отчаянно выдохнул он, глядя в потолок, выговаривая с каждым выдохом: – Блядь, блядь, блядь.

– В следующий раз я тебя свяжу – и будет полегче. – Стив снова потыкал его тростью во внутреннюю поверхность бедер – Баки инстинктивно свел их. – Но сегодня тебе придется держать их так. Не двигайся.

– Я…. – выдохнул Баки, раздвигая ноги. – Прости…

– Все хорошо.

И снова шлепок по головке.

Это было так непередаваемо больно – Баки вскинул бедра, выгнулся и ударил кулаком, удерживая крик. Ему потребовалось какое-то время – он дышал глубоко, почти всхлипывал, не в силах перевести дыхание – чтобы прийти в себя.

– Хорошо, Бак. – Голос Стива был очень мягким. Трость переместилась под подбородок Баки, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты принял решение: пятнадцать ударов по члену или тридцать по яйцам?

Баки всхлипнул, а потом зажмурился. Удары по яйцам ощущались странно, но еще пятнадцать по головке? Да он, блядь, сдохнет прямо здесь.

– Тридцать, – сказал он, морщась. Понимая, на что идет.

– Это было очень храбро. – Трость ушла от лица. – Готов?

Начались несильные шлепки, перемежающиеся с настоящими ударами – тап, тап, ШЛЕП – и каждый раз Баки корчился, дергался и вскрикивал. После десятого удара он начал всякий раз сдвигать ноги. После пятнадцатого слезы покатились по его щекам. После двадцатого он закусил правый кулак, пытаясь принять боль.

– Осталось всего десять.

– Пожалуйста… пожалуйста… – Он не мог вздохнуть достаточно глубоко, чтобы говорить. – Ты можешь… можешь…

Стив присел на корточки и положил руку ему на колено, большим пальцем поглаживая кожу. 

– Что?

– Можешь снова поцеловать меня? – наконец смог произнести Баки.

Стив моргнул, а потом улыбнулся:   
– Ты просто хочешь паузу, да?

Но он наклонился и поцеловал его, глубоко и страстно. Баки даже не понимал, как сильно ему это нужно. Он почти захлебнулся рыданием – почувствовал, как первый всхлип поднимается в груди, но задавил его, затолкал обратно, он не хотел их сейчас, когда он так близко, почти тут, и все что ему нужно – быть храбрым и вынести лишь десять ударов, и тогда наступит покой. Ему хотелось касаться Стива, было так сложно оторвать от него руки. Но нужно было быть неподвижным, послушным – пока все не закончится.

– Хорошо. – Стив отстранился и выпрямился. – Стисни зубы, Бак.

Последние десять были по-настоящему болезненными – не просто шлепки, а настоящие захлесты, ощущения от которых прошивали все тело, пуская огненные и ледяные смерчи по спине. Когда все закончилось, он даже не сразу это понял, все еще подбираясь для нового удара. Но Стив присел рядом, успокаивающим жестом погладил спину, отодрал от твердой боковины ванной и поместил в кокон своих тощих рук. Баки рыдал от облегчения, дыхание срывалось от поверхностных всхлипов.

– Ну что ты. Все хорошо. Все закончилось. – Стив целовал его волосы, снова и снова. – Ты справился.

Баки лишь оставалось цепляться за него, дрожать и глотать слезы. Доброта всегда худшая из пыток. Или, может, это одно и то же. И то, и то значило, что все закончилось и дальше будет только хорошее.

– Ты как? – мягко спросил Стив.

– Хорошо, – выдохнул Баки, вжимаясь лицом в изгиб шеи Стива. – Так хо… хорошо, просто….

– Я с тобой. – Стив двинулся, пытаясь подняться. – Нам нужно на диван. Как думаешь, сможешь пройти немного?

Баки не был уверен, что он может хоть что-то, но если Стив его просит, если Стив чего-то хочет, чего угодно хочет... он неуверенно кивнул.

Стив почувствовал эту его неуверенность и дал ему еще минуту. Затем обнял его крепче и потянул наверх. 

– Давай, Бак. Еще немножко, для меня.

«Что угодно для тебя». Баки поднялся на сильно дрожащие ноги. Его протез оказался на узких плечах Стива – и даже сквозь туман, царящий сейчас в его голове, все в нем восстало против того, что металл оказался так близко к хрупким костям. «Не навреди ему». Очень медленно они добрались из ванной до просторной и полной света гостиной. И Баки снова оказался на мягкой кушетке, под одеялом из флиса, а Стив был рядом и улыбался – поэтому Баки просто завернулся в его объятье, спрятал лицо ему в шею и, окруженный всей этой любовью и заботой, соскользнул в сонный покой.


	4. Chapter 4

– Сколько времени?

– Восемь, Бак.

– О. – Баки протер глаза. – Сегодня мы даже не поздно.

– Да. – В голосе Стива звучала гордость. – Абсолютно все было под контролем.

Баки фыркнул и, приподнявшись на локтях, лениво ему ухмыльнулся:   
– А может это просто потому, что мы раньше начали.

– Давай, одевайся, а то сломаешь мне расписание, – надменно протянул Стив, но он не был хорошим актером, поэтому улыбку удержать не смог.

***

Баки одевался медленно, двигаясь так, словно только что очнулся после глубокого сна. Тело ощущалось хрупким и словно вибрировало от недавней боли и переполняющей энергии. Той, что чувствуешь после прыжка с парашютом: запредельный шок и такое же удовольствие.

Шипящий звук выдернул его из оцепенения. Закончив одеваться, он вышел из гостиной и нашел Стива на кухне – тот жарил яичницу с беконом. Стив обернулся на звук шагов.

– Хочешь? Умираю от голода.

– Эм…

– Нам все равно нужно обсудить сессию, а ты не рядом живешь. Раньше десяти не доберешься.

– Ну, я бы мог перехватить бутер по дороге, – сказал Баки, уже устраиваясь за столом. Возможно, дрожь в теле отчасти была вызвана низким уровнем сахара. – Хм, завтрак на ужин?

– Точно. – Стив положил половину содержимого сковороды ему на тарелку, а остатки соскреб в свою. – Надо съесть что-то вкусное после сессии. Иначе в чем вообще смысл?

– Аминь, – усмехнулся Баки.

Стив устроился напротив него. 

– Итак. Вышло довольно интенсивно, – начал он с застенчивой улыбкой. – Было ли… что-то, что тебе не понравилось?

– Нет-нет, – ответил Баки со всем энтузиазмом, что позволял набитый яичницей рот. Затем он проглотил и попытался ответить по-новой: – Все было потрясающе.

– В конце ты плакал.

– Думаю, я просто слаб на это дело. – Баки подвигал оставшийся кусок по тарелке. – Ты… ты же не возражаешь?

– Просто уточняю, – усмехнулся Стив. – Было очень круто.

Баки постарался не рассмеяться, потому что ну чертовы Домы!

– И, – продолжил Стив, практически светясь, – отлично придумано с этим жестом большим пальцем. Мне даже не пришлось волноваться – прям спасибо тебе за это.

Баки кивнул. 

– Просто… попытался общаться, как мог.

– И это было идеально.

Баки кашлянул. Затем, заикаясь, проговорил:  
– А что мне действительно понравилось…

Он замолчал, и Стив внимательно на него посмотрел:  
– Да? Продолжай, Бак.

– Мне понравилось, когда ты… когда э… – Он сглотнул. – Когда ты начал пороть меня тростью там… как ты сказал… «Мы сделаем это прямо здесь, потому что я не могу ждать»… Это было так… по-настоящему, словно ты захватил меня в плен – и я был голым, беспомощным, и мог лишь принимать происходящее.

Стива улыбнулся во весь рот. 

– Ну, – сказал он, – наверное, потом мы можем поэкспериментировать с ролевыми играми.

– Да, это… было бы здорово. – О господи, Баки снова покраснел.

Была еще одна вещь, которая ему понравилась – то, что Стив сделал, словно не сумев остановить себя. Тот поцелуй, такой глубокий, такой страстный, что на мгновение можно было поверить, что это больше чем сессия – настолько больше, что Баки был готов умолять о еще одной порке, просто чтобы хоть раз почувствовать это снова…

Нда…

Может, Баки стоит сделать небольшую паузу. Он не ожидал, что сессии со Стивом станут настолько интенсивными – и это произойдет так быстро. Да, все дело в этом.

Когда они доели, Стив собрал тарелки и, удерживая их в одной руке, второй прикрыл рот, растянувшийся в огромном зевке.

– Не хочу тебя выгонять, но нам обоим не помешало бы немного поспать, – сказал он и составил тарелки в раковину.

– Конечно, но… – Баки остановился. – Ты собираешься их мыть?

– Им надо отмокнуть, – расплывчато ответил тот.

– Не верю, что такой парень, как ты, оставляет посуду в раковине.

– Убирайся из моей «пыточной», Баки.

Баки рассмеялся, а потом пошел за пиджаком. Ему правда не хотелось уходить. Но на сей раз оправданий не было.

– Эй, э… – Уже на пороге начал Стив. – Как насчет выпить пива завтра вечером? Или еще когда? Я тут подумал, мы же ходили смотреть кино на прошлой неделе и вообще…

Баки был так поражен, что не смог подобрать слов:   
– Конечно. Пиво. Абсолютно.

– Да? – с улыбкой спросил Стив.

Выпивка – вот что ему нужно, Баки был совершенно в этом уверен. Он увидит Стива в реальной жизни и поймет, что тот обычный человек и они даже толком друг друга не знают за пределами сессий. Отличный способ расставить все по местам. Ведь так?

– Да, – уверенно ответил Баки и, улыбнувшись, сделал пару шагов в сторону лифта. – Ну. Отлично. Тогда увидимся завтра.

Все должно пройти просто замечательно.

***

Следующим утром Баки на полном серьезе размышлял, не надеть ли ту же одежду, просто чтобы Клинт заметил и посмотрел на него со значением – мол, молодец, мужик! – но потом решил этого не делать. Не хотел он, чтобы люди начали выспрашивать подробности о его новом увлечении. Баки – всего лишь клиент Стива, так что никаких поводов для похвальбы.

Он скинул ношеное в стирку, поцеловал Наташу в щеку – она, не открывая глаз, погладила его по лицу, отпивая кофе – и вышел на работу, почти вибрируя от еле сдерживаемой энергии. «А меня вчера по яйцам пороли!» Определенно не повод для бахвальства. Как же это чертовски нечестно. Ощущения были такие, словно он отхватил миллион баксов.

– Какой-то ты веселый, – пробормотал Клинт, принимая ритуальное подношение – кофе, и настраивая пропускную рамку под Баки.

– Просто выспался, – ответил Баки и даже не соврал. Он отрубился в тот же момент, как добрался до кровати, и мирно проспал до будильника. В пятницу. Невероятно. – Тони тут?

– Пока не видел его, так что наслаждайся спокойным утром. – Клинт отчаянно зевнул. – Давай, сюда вот… – Но затем он, открывая дверцу, не уследил за кофе и почти сбил его локтем – Баки сумел подхватить стакан в последнюю секунду, но несколько капель все же выплеснулось на рубашку.

– Ох, нет, – сказал Клинт. – Прости, друган.

– Да ничего страшного, все равно переодеваться. Хорошего дня, Бартон.

Баки спускался, почти перепрыгивая через ступеньки: сегодня будет отличный день – даже Тони пока нет, а вечером они встретятся со Стивом. Круто же, да? Вот так просто выпьет со своим Домом. Потому что, дьявол, у него теперь есть свой собственный Дом. И даже синяки в доказательство. Какая же классная у него жизнь!

Напевая, Баки снял джинсы, швырнул их через пустую комнату, снял рубашку и отправил следом. Ему нравилось занимать всю возможную территорию. Оставшись в одних трусах, он открыл шкафчик и вытащил футболку с лого компании, а затем и всю остальную форму – черного цвета с белым «СИ» на плече.

Дверь открылась. 

– Эй, приятель, я нашел тебе другую…

Через мгновение до Баки дошло, что только что случилось.

Клинт застыл в дверном проеме с чистой рубашкой в руках. Вылупился на Баки. На спину Баки.

– Дерьмо. – Баки тут же развернулся к нему лицом, но было поздно. Он знал, что полосы на его спине должны казаться особенно бордово-красными на фоне бледной кожи.

– Извини, – сказал Клинт. Он выглядел потрясенным. – Должен был постучать.

– Клинт, э…

– Эй. Да в порядке все. – Он уронил рубашку на скамейку и нахмурился. – Ты не должен мне ничего объяснять.

– Подожди…

Но тот уже вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.

Еще секунду Баки постоял вот так, потом понял, что все еще раздет, и быстро оделся – не хватало, чтобы еще кто-то увидел его в таком виде. От хорошего настроения не осталось и следа. В желудке словно кусок льда оказался. Это плохо. Все это реально очень плохо. И он не знал, что делать. Написать Стиву? Написать Наташе? Нет, само собой, нет. Никакие советы от профессионалов не помогут с этим разобраться. Ему придется самому разгребать собственное дерьмо.

***

Тони так и не появился, и Баки решил закончить сегодня на час пораньше, чтобы поймать Клинта до ухода. Даже с такой форой Баки его почти упустил – Клинт уже собрал вещи и направлялся к двери, совершенно на себя непохожий, потерянный в мрачных мыслях. И именно это больше всего остального придало Баки мужества его окликнуть.

– Клинт… Эй, Клинт!

Баки припустил бегом, чтобы догнать его. Клинт заметно напрягся – явно не сильно обрадовался, увидев Баки – но все равно подождал.

– Пытался найти тебя в обеденный перерыв, – сказал Баки. – Можем поговорить? Про утро?

Клинт явно колебался. 

– Ты хочешь об этом говорить?

– Ага. Я подумал, может, ты… неправильно все понял.

Усталость как-то разом проступила на лице Клинта. 

– Угу. Я примерно то же самое раньше людям говорил.

О, дьявол, только не это.

– Клинт, э… не думаю, что ты понимаешь…

– Как я уже говорил, – отрезал тот, – ты не должен мне объяснять. Если хочешь – я забуду то, что видел. Но когда ты будешь готов поговорить – я буду рядом.

Баки нужно было заставить его замолчать. 

– Просто… хочешь выпить?

– Мне надо домой.

– Пожалуйста. Всего полчаса. И я больше слова тебе не скажу.

Ну что Клинт тут мог поделать. Он явно искал повод, чтобы отказать, но затем неохотно кивнул и последовал за Баки к метро. Тот знал, что Клинт живет в Бэд-Стай, так что выбрал поезд, останавливающийся в этом районе. Он знал парочку баров поблизости от этой ветки, достаточно тихих в это время, чтобы у них была возможность спокойно все прояснить. По дороге он отправил сообщение Стиву: написал, где он, и предупредил, что может немного опоздать на встречу.

Ответ пришел моментально: «Хочешь, я подъеду прямо к тебе?»

Баки прикусил губу, затем напечатал «ДА», подумав, что так они проведут побольше времени вместе. Клинт явно был очень не в своей тарелке, но без вопросов зашел вслед за Баки в бар, сел за столик и посветлел лицом, когда Баки купил ему пиво.

– Спасибо. – Он сделал глоток. – Слушай, нам и правда не нужно…

– Я гей, – выпалил Баки.

Клинт моргнул. 

– Э… ладно?

– Ладно. Хорошо. Это пункт первый. – Баки провел обеими руками по волосам. – Но я не просто гей. Это так, малая часть того, кто я есть.

Вот это он всегда ненавидел – слышал, что люди теряли работу после таких признаний. Но в основном это были те, кто работал с детьми, поэтому у Баки все должно было быть в порядке. Так ведь?

Ему нужно было открыться Клинту. Нельзя позволять ему верить в то, что он там себе напридумывал.

– Это… – Он вздрогнул от того, что собирался сказать. – Типа как в «Пятьдесят оттенков серого», понимаешь?

Клинт смотрел без выражения.

– На самом деле, конечно, не так, – быстро добавил Баки, чувствуя, как все БДСМ-сообщество осуждающе смотрит на него. – Потому что «Пятьдесят оттенков» – просто шлак. Но что-то типа, в любом случае. Вот, собственно, и все.

– Но… – Клинт, полностью позабыв про пиво, наклонил бутылку, и оно плеснулось через край. Внезапная струйка, оказавшаяся на пальцах, удивила его. – Дерьмо. – Он стряхнул капли и посмотрел на Баки. – В смысле… ну как… Ты?!

Такого Баки не ожидал. 

– А почему нет?

– Не знаю, ты… – Клинта словно перекосило. – Нормальный.

Баки попытался улыбнуться. 

– Мы нормальные люди. Хм, просто Голливуд нам тут не очень помог.

– Я думал, нормальные люди не могут быть такими. В смысле, если ты не богатый, старый и сходящий с ума от безделья – и всякая такая фигня. – Клинт все еще сомневался. – Ты мне голову морочишь, да?

– Я бы не стал. И, клянусь, это не отрицание очевидного. Я правда в порядке. То, что ты видел, случилось вчера, и я отлично провел время. Мы потом еще час обнимались, и он приготовил мне яичницу с беконом. И мы снова повторим на следующей неделе.

– О, – сказал Клинт. – О. Ну ладно.

На мгновение показалось, что больше он ничего не скажет. Баки тоже не мог придумать, что еще добавить. Клинт рассматривал этикетку пива, словно пытался найти там дополнительные объяснение. Затем поднял глаза.

– Теперь я чувствую себя идиотом.

Баки вскинул руки:  
– Нет... Ох, дерьмо, – прошипел он, почти сбив собственное пиво. – Пожалуйста, не чувствуй себя так! Ты… ты мировой мужик, что так отреагировал. Большинство людей просто прошли бы мимо, сделав вид, что не заметили.

– Я знаю, – тихо сказал Клинт.

Баки поморщился. Клинт в ответ изобразил улыбку. 

– Ага, теперь мы оба знаем друг о друге больше, чем хотелось бы.

– Прости, Клинт. Я не хотел заставлять тебя…

– Не, порядок. – Он сделал глоток пива. – Я единственный, кто тут должен извиняться. Это я вломился к тебе, братан. Не то чтобы ты выставлялся передо мной.

– Ну, – сказал Баки, и горло снова сжалось от страха. – Если правда хочешь помочь, то, пожалуйста, не делай того, из-за чего меня уволят?

– Уволят? – Клинт моргнул. – Что… за это?

– Да такое постоянно случается, как я слышал.

– Чувак, каким же мудаком надо быть… – Клинт был так возмущен, что на этот раз сбил свое пиво – Баки пытался его поймать, но везение закончилось утром на кофе, так что он лишь сбил и свое. Они оба выругались, поднимая бутылки, разыскивая салфетки – целую пачку салфеток, потому что пиво было повсюду.

– Эх, пиво, – печально протянул Клинт. – У тебя еще есть салфетки?.. Спасибо... Но правда, парень, мы же на Тони Старка работаем. Если бы тут увольняли за странности…

На этот раз Баки рассмеялся:  
– Спасибо, Клинт. Верно подмечено. – Пивное наводнение было более-менее устранено. Он выдохнул и повторил: – Спасибо.

– Ну, думаю, мы оба хороши, – с полуулыбкой ответил Клинт, вытирая остатки беспорядка.

– Не могу не согласиться. – Баки жестом заказал еще два пива, потому что – ну к черту. Клинт заслужил – и даже больше.

– Я просто… – нахмурился тот снова, откладывая использованные салфетки, – хотя теперь он просто выглядел задумчивым. – Давай так. В свое свободное время ты можешь делать, что пожелаешь. Но я просто не могу понять, как ты можешь этим наслаждаться – в смысле, я…

– Понимаю, про что ты. Про боль, да? Типа, как это может быть приятным? – Баки пожал плечами. – Не знаю, как объяснить. Это просто твое – или нет.

– Но что если тебя серьезно поранят? Твоя спина… просто в хлам, чувак.

– Знаю. – Баки засиял от гордости – и попытался хотя бы приглушить радость в голосе, увидев, как странно смотрит на него Клинт. – В смысле, да, немного риска там есть, само собой. Но мы же все время в контакте, чтоб знать, что каждый по-прежнему получает удовольствие. 

– Все равно, звучит как…

– Знаю, – повторил Баки.– Но в конце концов узнаешь тонну всего про то, как работает тело. Типа, если нравится обвязка – работа с веревкой – должен знать, как не передавить какой-нибудь важный нерв; если порешь кого-то, учишься избегать бить по почкам – ну и куча другой анатомической фигни.

Он вывалил все, что узнал в ту единственную ночь в фетиш-клубе, и настороженность Клинта, казалось, постепенно угасала. 

– Ух.

– Я пока вроде как новенький во всем этом, – продолжил Баки. – Если хочешь знать больше, тебе бы спросить у моего Дома. Он обалденный. – Баки проверил телефон. – И он обещал встретиться со мной тут через… уже через десять минут. Если хочешь убедиться, что все в порядке, – я не против. Не хочу, чтобы тебе было некомфортно.

Клинт пожал плечами, словно говоря, что ему уже давно не особо комфортно. 

– Думаю, стоит с ним поздороваться.

И что-то такое было в его голосе. Баки подумал, что, наверное, не убедил его до конца и тот хочет увидеть Стива и Баки вместе, чтобы самостоятельно оценить расстановку сил. Это было так странно: лишь утром они были просто коллегами – причем не очень близкими. Но по-хорошему странно, подумалось Баки.

Стив показался через пару минут – Баки немедленно его заметил и что-то сжалось в его груди. Он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не вскочить и не замахать руками.

Стив огляделся и, увидев Баки, просиял и направился прямо к нему, прокладывая дорогу через толпу, которая выглядела, словно американская сборная по футболу – на их фоне он казался еще мельче. Оделся он так же просто и непритязательно, как и в прошлый раз, когда Баки видел его на публике. Видимо, черный Стив приберегал исключительно для «пыточной», как униформу.

– Эй, Бак, – позвал он. Когда он подобрался к их столику, улыбка его немного потускнела – хотя, может, он тоже просто устал к концу рабочего дня. – Кто же твой друг?

– Клинт. Вместе работаем. Клинт, это Стив.

Клинт смотрел не отрываясь – он явно ожидал увидеть кого-то совсем другого. Баки, глядя на это, ухмыльнулся. «Да, приятель, я тоже. Но кто б знал, как же я рад был ошибиться».

– Да… привет, – наконец сказал Клинт. Он потряс руку Стива, после чего тот подтащил третий стул и устроился рядом.

– Нат тоже тут поблизости, – сказал он. – Позвать ее к нам?

– Конечно, – ответил Баки, хотя ничего не мог поделать с накатившим разочарованием. Как глупо. Тут уже был Клинт. Кроме того, может, это с самого начала и не должен был быть вечер только на двоих?

Стив отправил сообщение и посмотрел на Баки. 

– Итак, хм… почему планы поменялись?

Баки был рад поводу переключиться с нерадостных мыслей. 

– Ну… – Теперь, когда он не боялся лишиться работы или задеть чувства Клинта, вся ситуация казалась довольно забавной. – Клинт вошел, пока я переодевался.

Синие глаза Стива широко распахнулись. 

– О. Ты…

– Все в порядке, – сказал Клинт пригибаясь ближе. – Баки мне все объяснил про пестики и плетки.

Стив фыркнул. 

– Спасибо, что так хорошо принял все это. Куча народа шарахается в ужасе.

– Эй, я же не нежная ромашка, у меня есть опыт!

Баки вскинул бровь. 

– Да ладно. И что такого ты делал?

– Однажды я приковал подружку наручниками к кровати! – торжествующе ответил Клинт. – Так-то вот.

– Наручники небось меховые были?

– Ага. А что? Это плохо? – спросил Клинт, нахмурившись, потому что они оба начали смеяться. – Эй, прекратите издеваться над новичком!

Они едва успели объяснить, чем плохи меховые наручники, когда появилась Наташа. Ослепительная, как и обычно, в черно-красном кожаном платье и пиджаке ему в тон. Клинт выглядел как человек, встретивший Христа – и обнаруживший, что тот весьма секси.

Стив встал, чтобы поздороваться, и, пока они обнимались, Клинт наклонился к Баки, толкая его в плечо:   
– Она… она как ты?

Баки моргнул, а потом до него дошло:   
– И да, и нет. Она скорее как Стив.

– О. – Выражение лица Клинта представляло собой сложное сочетание возбуждения и обеспокоенности. – Эх.

– Привееет! – выкрикнул Сэм, заваливаясь в бар, словно он был владельцем этого заведения. – А посмотрите, кто пришел вместе с Ташей!

Вот так и вышло, что они снова закончили небольшим тематическим междусобойчиком – плюс довесок в виде Клинта, который активно морщился, когда уровень шума становился слишком сильным для его слуховых аппаратов. Он совсем уже было собирался уходить, когда Стив и Наташа – оба – перешли на язык жестов, которым весьма неплохо владели. Клинт был настолько ошеломлен, что уселся обратно, глядя на Наташу словно на второе пришествие Христа (по-прежнему секси).

Баки был готов побиться лбом об стол, потому что, дьявол, ну конечно, Стив знал язык жестов и пользовался им, чтобы заставить незнакомого парня почувствовать себя комфортнее. Наверняка он так же помогал крошечным старушкам переходить через дорогу и разыскивал потерявшихся котиков в свободное время. Плюс ко всему, сам Баки не знал языка жестов, так что его вечер закончился болтовней с Сэмом чертовым Уилсоном, который подкалывал его в каждом втором предложении. Жизнь такая несправедливая штука!

Когда они поднялись, собираясь уходить, слегка покачивающийся Клинт попытался разжиться номером Наташи Романофф. К огромному удивлению присутствующих, он получил его – и выглядел при этом еще более обеспокоенным, словно не планировал заходить так далеко, а самое главное – не знал, что делать дальше. Сэм смеялся, Стив пошел за курткой, а Баки был все мрачнее и мрачнее, может потому, что он был сильно пьян, или потому, что он едва ли перекинулся со Стивом парой слов за весь вечер. Это было глупо и по-детски, но он не мог перестать думать, что это должен был быть только их вечер.

«Что я делаю?», – задавался он вопросом.

Алкоголь странным образом очистил его разум, хотя и забрал возможность держаться прямо. Ему хотелось сидеть рядом со Стивом. Хотелось сбежать, как тогда в кино, пить молочные коктейли и болтать несколько часов кряду. Ему хотелось взлохматить Стиву волосы, сжать плечо, подержать за руку, поцеловать перед сном.

«Что я делаю?»

***

– Ты хандришь.

– Оставь меня и мое похмелье в покое, – пробормотал Баки, еще глубже зарываясь в диван.

– Двигайся, или я сяду тебе на ноги.

Баки неохотно согнул колени, поджимая ступни так, чтобы Наташа могла устроиться на диване.

– Ну и чего случилось? – спросила она.

– Кыш, иди, звони своему Бартону.

– Нет, это не Похмельный Баки. – Наташа продолжала его игнорировать. – Тот своими страданиями упивается. Как настоящий русский. А вот эта жалкая жаба – Хандрящий Баки.

– Бабка у меня была русской, Нат. Только она. Ты же помнишь, да?

– Так чего хандрим?

«Ох, ну что за дерьмо», – внезапно подумал Баки. Он устал, ему грустно, у него болит голова, и он не может перестать думать о Стиве с… с тех пор как встретил его. Он так боялся идти к профессионалу, волновался, что станет противен сам себе, занимаясь этим с тем, кому платит – а проблема оказалась совершенно противоположной. И если кто-то и мог ответить на его вопросы, это как раз была Нат.

– Ты когда-нибудь… – Он прочистил горло. – Могла бы ты встречаться с клиентом?

Наташа посмотрела на него. Он почти ожидал обличающей отповеди – или, что еще хуже, сочувствующего взгляда. Но она всего лишь раздумывала какое-то время – так долго, что он даже сел прямо, забеспокоившись, что же такое она собирается ему сказать.

– Подожди, хочу изменить вопрос. Ты когда-нибудь встречалась с клиентом?

На этот раз она ответила сразу:  
– Нет.

– О. – Баки выглядел совершенно несчастным. – О. Ладно. Понял.

Наташа, казалось, хотела закатить глаза, но из жалости не стала. 

– Нет каких-то правил, Джеймс. Думай об этом как о любом другом рабочем месте. Люди же обычно не встречаются с коллегами, за исключением тех случаев, когда это все-таки происходит. Независимо от правил, что мы себе придумываем, мы все живые люди.

– Но ты бы не стала встречаться с клиентом, – пробормотал Баки.

– Нет, я бы не стала. В моей работе границы особенно важны. И ты это знаешь.

– Знаю. Знаю. – Баки уставился на колени. – И не хочу быть ненормальным клиентом.

– Тогда не будь.

Он нахмурился. Значит ли это, что он должен закопать свою жалкую влюбленность поглубже? Вообще не видеться со Стивом? Может, Наташа решила, что до этого он должен дойти сам? А может, ей все еще не очень комфортно от разговоров про чувства. Он вспомнил, какой она была в колледже – невероятно, как люди могли видеть странноватую заучку и принимать ее за Снежную Королеву.

Когда она собралась уходить, Баки сказал ей:   
– Эй, поосторожнее с Клинтом.

– Потому что он ваниль?

– Потому что какое-то дерьмо с ним уже случилось.

Наташа моргнула:   
– Ну, я не собиралась набрасываться.

– Ты знаешь, о чем я. Не демонстрируй ему весь свой рабочий арсенал просто чтобы напугать до смерти.

Она еще пару секунд изучала его, а потом улыбнулась:   
– Постараюсь не забыть. А теперь, считаю, самое время тебе подумать о собственных проблемах.

Баки перекатился на бок, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Сейчас он собирался похандрить. Ничего другого просто не приходило в голову.

***

Баки все еще не решил, что делать, а меж тем наступил четверг.

Он принял душ и, вывернувшись практически наизнанку, чтоб не пропустить чего, побрил между ног. Это чувство обновленной гладкости, обнаженности и ранимости – ради Стива, что-то, что Баки делал только для него – заставляло ощущать происходящее стоящим – даже зуд от неизбежно отрастающих волос.

Очень остро ощущая собственную скрытую под одеждой наготу, Баки проехался на метро до навороченного дома Стива и, практически задыхаясь, уже через пару минут стучался в его дверь. Возможно, он шел слишком быстро.

Дверь открылась.

– Привет, – сказал Стив, а потом схватил Баки за ворот пальто и притянул в страстный поцелуй.

Баки лишь успел издать удивленный возглас, а затем разум покинул его: он инстинктивно распахнул губы, со стоном принимая язык Стива. Закрыв глаза, он полностью передал контроль над происходящим. Поцелуй вышел глубоким, медленным и очень собственническим, так что к тому моменту, как Стив закончил, Баки хотелось лишь опуститься на колени.

– Ого, – выдохнул он. – Привет.

Немного запыхавшись, Стив сделал шаг назад и толкнул Баки в сторону ванной. 

– Иди, – сказал он, – там все, что тебе потребуется.

Немного удивленный, Баки пошел в ванную – но быстро сообразил, в чем дело. На душ была навернута специальная насадка, чтобы почистить себя.

Если Баки и не путался в собственных ногах, пока раздевался, то был к этому весьма близок. Свалив одежду бесформенной кучей, он присел на унитаз, чтобы избавиться от чего смог, а затем забрался в ванну и тщательно промыл себя. Эта часть подготовки никогда не казалась ему особо эротичной, но сейчас он делал это для Стива, его Дома, готовил себя к… к…

К концу процедуры у него уже стояло. Он выбрался, вытерся, подумал, не одеться ли – но ему категорически не хотелось. В этом не было смысла. Хотелось преподнести себя, словно подарок, показать Стиву, что тот полностью владеет Баки. Поэтому он вышел в гостиную совершенно голым и сразу же, как смог, опустился на колени, с сердцем, стучащим где-то в горле.

Стив ждал его – он выглядел спокойным, но Баки наблюдал за ним с пристальным вниманием и не пропустил, что Стив тоже взволнован.

– Эй. – Стив с благодарностью посмотрел на него, задержавшись взглядом на нежных, уязвимых гениталиях. – Очень хорошо, Бак. Урок усвоен, да?

Длинные рубцы все еще были видны на спине Баки. К этому моменту стояло лишь наполовину, опадая так быстро, что Баки почти испугался. Горло пересохло так, что он мог лишь кивнуть, все еще не способный отвести от Стива глаз.

Стив положил руку Баки на затылок, задержав на какое-то время, и улыбнулся ему так тепло и ласково, что внутри Баки будто что-то скрутило. Соблюдать дистанцию – вот что ему действительно нужно…

А потом так просто, словно он делал это каждый день, Стив расстегнул ремень брюк:  
– Раз уж ты уже на коленях…

Член Баки быстро встал, требуя внимания. Он двинул бедрами вперед и вверх, не в силах остановиться. Но Стив даже не расстегнул штаны – лишь вытащил ремень, присел рядом с Баки и связал ему руки за спиной.

Баки уткнулся лбом в тощее плечо. Дыхание уже становилось прерывистым. Сегодня точно будет секс. И на сей раз он совершенно не возражал.

Стив поцеловал его в макушку и поднялся. 

– Если что-то пойдет не так, просто сильно помаши головой, хорошо? Подходит тебе такое?

– Да, – Баки уже задыхался. – Да.

Стив улыбнулся ему и подошел к ящикам, вытаскивая несколько неподписанных коробок. Вернувшись, он открыл первую – там были презервативы, и Баки окатило странной волной нежности. Стив был так внимателен к малейшим деталям – да, это был необходимый минимум в его работе, но Баки хватало опыта, чтобы знать: правила работали далеко не всегда. Никогда не встречал он такого, как Стив, и лишь малой частью этого была его работа платным Домом. Стив был невероятно хорош, все в его руках выглядело простым, и это заставляло Баки хотеть быть лучше. И не только во время сессии. Ему на самом деле хотелось стать лучшим человеком, думающим о других, делающим все проще и ярче – просто находясь в этой комнате. Быть хорошим, очень хорошим.

Наверное, он уже был на полпути в сабспейс, потому что чувства к Стиву больше не вызывали никаких противоречий. Как можно было испытывать к такому, как Стив Роджерс, что-то иное? Ведь каждый вечер четверга он давал Баки шанс показать, как сильно Баки принадлежит ему. Может, этого должно было быть достаточно. Голос внутри нашептывал, что потом он так думать не будет, что реальная жизнь гораздо сложнее – но сейчас ему было все равно. Не было никакой реальной жизни. Все, что было прямо сейчас – ремень вокруг запястий и то, что должно было вот-вот произойти.

Стив открыл вторую коробку. Там, в гнезде из белого бархата, лежал порочно выглядящий кляп-паук – полое металлическое кольцо, распятое между четырех кусков кожи.

На головке выступило немного жидкости, заставив Баки вспыхнуть от смущения. С довольным видом Стив собрал ее пальцами.

– Ну, посмотрим, – сказал он, – каков ты на вкус.

Он поднес пальцы к губам Баки, и тот без колебаний облизал их, захлебнувшись стоном. Никогда раньше он не пробовал себя на вкус, но сейчас это и был не он – только Стив. Баки снова посмотрел на него.

– Господи… – Голос Стива звучал ошеломленно. – Хорошо, открывай…

Баки сделал, как было велено, и кляп вошел ему в рот. Металлический обод был обернут кожей, так что зубы не страдали, но рот закрыть оказалось совершенно невозможно, поэтому, когда застежка была затянута на затылке, Баки тут же начал пускать слюни. Он умоляюще посмотрел на Стива. 

Стив прикусил губу. Затем рассмеялся. 

– Уверен, тебе будет так же хорошо, как ты сейчас выглядишь.

Затем он, все еще полностью одетый, по-прежнему невозмутимый, вытащил член из трусов. Баки не мог отвести глаз, наблюдая, как он раскатывает презерватив, и не мог дождаться, чтобы принять его, заполниться им – все еще глядя умоляюще, все еще на коленях, со стояком, голый, ждущий, лишенный всяческого достоинства. Если это было подводкой к дальнейшей игре в унижение – она была более чем успешной.

– Ладно. – Стив грубовато сгреб Баки за волосы на затылке. – Просто расслабься и прими его.

Когда он вставил, Баки закрыл глаза, дрожь пробрала его до пальцев ног. Член Стива казался толстым и горячим, заполняя собой все пространство. Он входил медленно, а Баки даже не мог использовать губы или язык, быстро дыша через нос, бессознательно выкручивая запястья вокруг ремня, словно пытаясь… что? Прикоснуться к Стиву? Потрогать себя? И важным было то, что он не мог. Все, что он мог – стоять на коленях, пока Стив имеет его.

Стив толкнулся глубже в рот Баки, расслабленный и открытый, издающий лишь слабые приглушенные звуки, когда Стив начал двигать бедрами, доставая заднюю стенку горла.Член у Стива был небольшой, недостаточно длинный, чтобы вызвать рвотный рефлекс, чему Баки был только рад. В голове вспыхивали видения, яркие, как языки пламени, рот был открыт, рука Стива так сильно сжимала волосы, что было больно – и в этом заключалось особенное наслаждение: скользить между фантазиями о насилии и жесткой реальностью, тем, что происходило прямо сейчас. Когда Баки смог открыть глаза, он обнаружил, что Стив наблюдает за ним, слегка покраснев от удовольствия, все еще немного двигаясь вперед-назад, одна рука в волосах Баки, другая оглаживает его нижнюю челюсть; смотрит так, словно пытается запомнить его лицо и нарисовать позднее. Баки снова закрыл глаза.

Баки удивился, когда Стив вынул – он потянулся следом, и слюни потекли изо рта. Это было так отвратительно, что унижение стало еще более реальным. Он был таким мерзким, но ничего не мог с этим поделать – Стив хотел, чтобы он был таким. Баки намекнул, что ему бы такое понравилось – и Стив дал ему это наслаждение.

– Пока все хорошо? – Стив улыбнулся, когда Баки кивнул. – Думаю, подержу тебя пока с кляпом.

Баки поднял брови, надеясь, что взгляда будет достаточно, чтобы спросить: «А зачем?»

– Затем, что дальше, – широко улыбнулся ему Стив.

Так вот почему он остановился. Значит, сберег стояк для задницы. Баки закрыл глаза, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

– Пошли, – сказал Стив, проходя по комнате.

Двигаться на коленях, будучи связанным – непростая задача, но Баки стал лучше понимать Стива и был уверен, что тот не хочет, чтобы он поднимался на ноги. Или, может быть, Баки проецировал собственные желания, потому что он сильно такое любил, ему хотелось пересечь комнату, борясь и напрягаясь, унижая себя еще сильнее. Когда он добрался, колени саднило, а рот все еще был широко распахнут. Стив лишь улыбнулся и, обхватив за челюсть, наклонился и поцеловал. Поцелуй вышел странным: губы его не совпадали с растянутыми губами Баки, но зато язык беспрепятственно скользнул в рот, повторяя движения члена. Было так грубо, и странно, и захватывающе, и у Баки стояло так, что он, наверное, мог лишиться сознания прямо сейчас.

– На спину. Сюда… – Стив освободил ему руки, помогая устроиться. – Давай сюда запястья. Какой молодец.

Баки увидел стальное кольцо в стене – на самом деле целый вертикальный ряд стальных колец, так что можно было привязать его на любой высоте от пола. Он не замечал их раньше – они были надежно скрыты между углом комнаты и самым большим из комодов.

Стив достал кожаные наручники и приковал Баки за запястья к самому нижнему кольцу. Потом достал веревку и еще пару минут привязывал бедра Баки к другому кольцу выше по стене. Обвязка была простой, но строгой, удерживающей ноги Баки в воздухе и выставляя задницу совершенно открытой.

Баки блестел от пота, выступающая смазка пачкала живот, а руки уже напрягались в жесткой обвязке. Его член, казалось, пытается встать еще сильнее, хотя это было просто физически невозможно.

– Хорошо себя чувствуешь? – спросил Стив, глядя на него как всегда во время сессии – так невероятно радостно, почти сияя, словно боль и унижение Баки – лучшее, что он видел в своей жизни.

Баки мог только кивнуть.

– Станет хуже, не волнуйся. 

Стив открыл еще одну коробку и вытащил что-то, не виданное Баки ранее. Что-то вроде дилдо, но полое. Стив, видимо, заметил его любопытство, потому что подошел поближе и показал, что внутри оно было покрыто небольшими пупырками.

– Это для меня, – сказал Стив. – Ощущения потрясающие. Смотри… – Он надел эту штуку поверх своего члена, пропустив яйца сквозь прорезь в основании. Он все еще был полностью одет, и насадка на член довершала картину, словно он и не был до этого обнажен, в разительном контрасте с гладко выбритым Баки.

Стив приблизился, удерживая одетый в насадку член в руке. 

– А это для тебя.

С опозданием до Баки дошло, что в этом девайсе член Стива стал в два раза толще.

Он застонал и вскинул бедра, показывая, что более чем готов, господи боже, да, пожалуйста и большое спасибо. Стив усмехнулся, но остановился, присел на корточки и одной рукой расстегнул и вытащил кляп, несмотря на издаваемые Баки звуки протеста.

– Я б мог… – Баки покрутил челюстью и попробовал еще раз. – Я бы мог и вместе с…

– Знаю. – Стив отложил кляп. – Но я хочу трахнуть тебя насухо, так что нам понадобится полная вербальная коммуникация.

Баки уставился на него из своего неудобного положения:  
– Без… смазки?

– Нет, с большим количество смазки, – поправил Стив. – Но без подготовки. – Он опустился на колени и положил руку на обнаженную заднюю поверхность бедра Баки. – Ты знаешь свое тело лучше. Как думаешь, можем попробовать? Ты говорил, любишь, когда неприятно.

– Да, – лихорадочно ответил Баки. – Да, очень. Блядь. Я… доверяю тебе. Давай, сделай.

Стив поцеловал его колено прямо над веревкой. Затем он достал небольшой пузырек со смазкой из коробки с презервативами и вылил поверх насадки.

– А ты… ты хоть что-то почувствуешь через все это? – спросил Баки, выгибаясь, чтобы посмотреть.

– Почти нет, особенно в резинке. Но я – как и ты, Бак – делаю это не ради секса, – хмыкнул Стив. – А ради боли.

Он устроился удобнее и начал вставлять.

Насадка сделала его негибким, неестественно жестким, она раскрывала Баки в мучительно медленном темпе, заставляя его задыхаться и сжиматься, корчась от огненной, оргазмической боли.

– Порядок? – спросил Стив.

– Да… да… блядь… медленно…

Благодаря смазке входило без осаднения, но отсутствие подготовки заставило Баки почувствовать каждый миллиметр члена, вталкиваемого в него. Словно Стив пытался засунуть в него ветку дерева. Если бы он не продвигался так мучительно медленно, было бы, наверное, вообще невозможно, а так получалось именно что на пределе возможного, словно вся подготовка за раз. Баки вытянулся на руках – запрокинутая голова, отчаянно вздымающаяся грудь – и внезапно оказался на грани оргазма, его тело было настолько переполнено ощущениями, что требовалась хоть какая-то разрядка.

– Я сейчас… остановись, остановись… я сейчас!..

Стив остановился, прижавшись к Баки, наполовину погруженный в него. Зрачки его закрывали всю радужку. Он смотрел на Баки так, словно хотел проглотить целиком. Баки отчаянно содрогался. Так много боли – потрясающей, прекрасной боли, не острая пронзительность внезапной раны, а сжимающее внутренности нытье вынужденного подчиняться, наказанного тела.

Стив смахнул волосы с глаз, так же дрожа всем телом и отчаянно улыбаясь.

– Надо было подумать про кольцо тебе на член, – выдохнул он. – Теперь-то уже поздно. Не думаю, что смогу вынуть даже если постараюсь.

И он продолжил вставлять. Баки выгибался, задыхался от боли и наслаждения – и чего-то еще. Сказанное только что Стивом эхом отражалось внутри. В его мозгу слова превращались во что-то большее, наполненное любовью. Словно Стив хотел его больше всего на свете.

И вот она, Баки распознал со вспышкой вины, настоящая причина, по которой ему так сильно понравилась порка яиц в прошлый раз. «Ты сказал, что не можешь ждать, чтобы сделать это». И это было за пределом фантазий Баки о насилии. То, чего он действительно хотел и добивался – быть неотразимым для Стива.

И эта мысль кружила в нем, пока Стив миллиметр за миллиметром толкал в него насадку, стягивал веревку на бедрах Баки, разводя их сильнее. Было так больно и так офигительно хорошо, так потрясающе грубо, так ошеломительно для тела и разума. «Словно ты не мог дождаться, чтобы сделать это». Словно Стив не мог дождаться, чтобы взять его. Эго Баки вышло из-под контроля. Стив ему нравился, но это не означало… не означало, что можно фантазировать о нем _вот так_. Мечты о похищениях, избиениях и всяких других жестокостях никогда не заставляли его чувствовать себя гадким. Это всего лишь фантазии. Но проецировать свои желания на другого – реального! – человека – вот что заставило его сильно дернуться, практически отстраняясь от Стива, подтягиваясь на наручниках ближе к стене.

Конечно, сбежать он не мог. Стив был практически в нем. Но Баки знал, что он должен. Как сказала Наташа? Не хочешь быть ненормальным клиентом – не будь им. Да. Либо засунь чувства поглубже – либо убирайся подальше. Баки просто надеялся, что справится с первым, не желая по-настоящему думать об этом – потому что был четверг, а он так хотел свой четверг, он так долго искал такого, как Стив, но так вышло, что он не мог держать дистанцию. Он подсел на Стива, подсел на мысли о том, что увидит его, поговорит с ним, заберет его только себе – он что, действительно кинул друзей в кино? Действительно обиделся, когда они появились в той закусочной? Баки нужно было остановиться прямо сейчас – он не заслуживал крутой «пыточной» Стива, не заслуживал его мастерства, таланта и страсти; только не когда он сам погряз в жадности и зависти, не когда ему нужно остановиться – он просто не мог, не должен был, все это должно прекратиться, ну почему Стив не останавливается? Почему он все еще делает ему больно…

Стив на самом деле уже остановился. 

– Баки? Скажи что-нибудь.

Баки лихорадочно обшаривал память. Он больше не понимал, что происходит, но знал, что больше не в правильном месте, и ему необходимо все закончить. Что же это за слово? Он склонил голову на один бок, а потом на другой. Он не мог вспомнить…

– Остановись, – пробормотал он, чувствуя себя таким глупым из-за неспособности вспомнить, ведь Стив предупреждал его, и теперь… минуту, фильм, фильм с Наташей… – Soldat! – выдохнул он. – Soldat, пожалуйста, прости меня, Soldat…

Первое, что сделал Стив – вынул член, осторожно и медленно, так, чтобы не навредить Баки. Затем потянул за фиксаторы и веревки, и все остальное просто упало, разом освободив его.

Он был так удивлен, просто лежал и хлопал глазами. Он был так основательно связан, упакован, поглощен – и раз, меньше чем за минуту оказался свободен.

Стив снял насадку с члена, отложил ее в сторону, поправил одежду, затем повернулся к Баки. 

– Эй, – ровным и спокойным голосом позвал он – но руки его снова дрожали. – Баки. Можешь говорить?

Случившееся все еще не отпустило рассудок Баки. Он пытался выровнять дыхание. Что только что произошло? Зачем он все остановил?

– Я… – начал было он. – В порядке. Я…

– Я тебя поранил?

– Нет, – тут же ответил Баки. – Нет. Я не знаю, просто…

Жуткое осознание содеянного, мысль о том, что он испортил сессию, начали подниматься в нем. Почему, черт возьми, он это сделал?

– Не знаю, почему я это сказал, – повторил он. – В голове просто… что-то пошло не так и…

– Эй, все в порядке, – сказал Стив, помогая ему сесть. Брови его были встревоженно нахмурены. – Самое главное, что ты заставил меня остановиться.

Баки уставился на него:  
– Но я не хотел, чтобы ты останавливался.

И это снова была она, его причина. Он чувствовал это всем своим заходящимся сердцем. Стив был таким искренним, так беспокоился за него – и было так потрясающе получать все его внимание, ничего Баки не хотелось больше, чем встать перед ним на колени, распахнуть тело и сердце, дать ему все, что угодно, что угодно, а потом вместе пойти за выпивкой, или посмотреть фильм, или просто держать его за руку на улице и целовать перед выходом на работу…

Его протез зашумел, пластины волной прошлись по руке.

– Прости, – сказал он, прижимая руку плотнее, чтобы успокоить калибровку. Он оттолкнулся, поднимаясь. – Я… мне, наверное, лучше одеться. Сейчас вернусь.

Его одежда, само собой, все еще была в ванной. Натягивая штаны и рубашку, он даже не смотрел в зеркало. «Ты все разрушил». Даже не так. Он все разрушил уже когда позволил себе слишком увлечься. И он даже не мог понять, когда это началось. Казалось, его чувства были такими с самого начала.

Закончив, он посмотрел в зеркало, пытаясь поймать собственное выражение. Что ему теперь делать? Вернуться и рассказать Стиву, что влюбился в него? Так сильно, что был вынужден остановить сессию, потому что все было не на самом деле, и это заставило его захлебнуться от отвращения к себе?

Ему не хотелось поступать так. Он был практически уверен, что сделай он так, быстро перестанет быть клиентом Стива. А он не мог этого допустить – не теперь, когда нашел его, и все было так правильно. Но… смогут ли они теперь продолжать? Сможет ли Баки продолжать – теперь, когда все для себя понял?

Ему просто нужно время. Когда Стив был так близко, он не мог нормально думать. Все, чего ему сейчас хотелось – раздеться и вернуться в гостиную, продолжить с того момента, где они остановились. Мысли бежали по кругу, противоречивые аргументы сталкивались, растворяясь друг в друге, пока он вовсе не перестал соображать. Что лучше – поговорить или промолчать? Взять паузу – вот все, что ему сейчас было нужно. Отступить. Подумать. Может быть, снова поговорить с Наташей. Баки глубоко вдохнул, затем нервно убрал волосы и вышел из ванной.

Стив сидел на кухне, уставившись в стену. Услышав шаги Баки, он приподнялся, весь внимание.

– Ты в порядке?

– Да. – Баки с облегчением понял, что ему и правда немного лучше. – Прости. Я в порядке, клянусь. Я бы рассказал тебе, что случилось, но пока сам до конца не понял. Мне просто нужно немного времени, понимаешь?

– Ладно. – Лицо Стива все еще было болезненно напряжено. – Но ты точно в порядке?

Баки заставил себя улыбнуться:  
– В полном, Стив. Мне было так невероятно круто. Я… вроде как ненавижу себя за то, что спустил все в помойку.

– Пожалуйста, не надо так, – остановил его Стив. – Как я и сказал, нужно прекращать даже когда чувствуешь, что разрушаешь настроение. Особенно когда чувствуешь.

– Угу, – пусто ответил Баки. То есть он повел себя как ответственный саб, формально говоря.

Стив, казалось, только заметил, что Баки полностью одет, включая пальто и ботинки.

– Ты… уже уходишь?

– Типа того, – моргнул Баки. – Вроде как я испортил нам вечер.

Стив побледнел, но улыбнулся:   
– Не думаю, что ты можешь что-то испортить, даже если постараешься.

И мысли в голове Баки снова побежали по привычному кругу. Пора было уходить.

– Эй, – позвал он, а затем сжал плечо Стива, – увидимся в следующий четверг.

На лице Стива, все еще потерянного в пространстве, проступило что-то вроде облегчения.   
– Да?

– Да. – Баки так хотелось поцеловать его. Он отдернул руку. – Спокойной ночи, Стив.

***

Баки спустился в метро. Все его тело ныло из-за прерванной сессии, требуя завершения, мысли сплелись в клубок. Он не мог перестать думать о Стиве, оставшемся в «пыточной» в одиночестве с пучками веревок, насадкой на член, которую нужно вымыть – о глупом и жалком ворохе дел, что натворил он сегодня. Из-за мыслей о тщательно подготовленной сессии, которую он разрушил, становилось жутко грустно.

«Ой, да заткнись ты уже, кретин», — сказал сам себе Баки. Он воспринимал все так остро просто потому, что все еще был одной ногой там. Плюс, они не сделали…

Он застыл.

Все осталось прежним — тот же перестук колес, переливы огней и сердитый шепот из наушников девушки, сидящей рядом, но Баки словно выпал из реальности, накрытый ужасным осознанием.

Они не сделали выход из сессии. Не было никаких объятий, ничего.

Первой, глупой и эгоистичной мыслью было проверить, нет ли у него признаков «дропа». Да, он чувствовал себя измученным, но оно ли это было? Вроде он чувствовал себя как дерьмо. Но он не думал… кажется, это было не из-за того, что с ним сделали. Скорее как раз из-за того, чего с ним не сделали: разочарование и беспомощность, непонимание, что делать дальше со Стивом… и вот тут его прошило настоящим ужасом. Стив.

Он же говорил в их последнюю встречу: «Я делаю больно, мне тоже нужно из этого выходить».

Баки сошел на следующей станции. 

Что ты делаешь? Он знал, что делает. Ты на самом деле собираешься это сделать? Он собирался, и все ощущалось нереальным, но он продолжал – поднимался и спускался по эскалаторам, спешил по коридорам. Ему необходимо вернуться. Просто чтобы убедиться. Стив, скорее всего, в порядке, но он же не умеет читать мысли – а Баки ничего ему не объяснил. Все, что знал Стив – он как-то заставил Баки почувствовать себя плохо и прервать сессию, сбежать из квартиры, а Баки даже не задержался, чтобы объяснить, что все не так, не рассказал о причине, вообще ничего не сказал.

Баки вскочил в поезд, отходящий в обратную сторону, в самый последний момент. Господи, когда он успел так далеко уехать? Мысли его блуждали, но теперь, на обратном пути, ему казалось, что поезд совершает какое-то бесконечное количество остановок. Он продолжал считать их в уме, злился, что поезд не может двигаться быстрее. «Ну давайте, давайте же». Выйдя наконец из вагона, он побежал – вперед, вверх по ступенькам, в темноту улиц, в навороченный мрамор здания.

Путешествие на лифте было одним растянувшимся до бесконечности страданием.

Может, Баки делает что-то невероятно тупое… Может, Стив уже давно в постели…

Когда двери открылись, Баки подошел к квартире Стива и замер, внезапно неспособный постучать.

Что, если Стив уже спит?

Баки позвонил, держа телефон прямо перед собой, словно это могло как-то помешать ему потревожить Стива. Прошло пять бесконечных секунд, прежде чем трубку сняли.

– Баки?

Ему показалось, или голос Стива прозвучал как-то неуверенно?

– Эй, – сказал он. – Ты… ты еще не спал?

– Нет-нет, я тут. – Ну точно, пытается говорить как можно ровнее. – Что-то случилось? 

И Баки моментально озарило, что Стив будет вот так стоять и говорить с ним всю ночь – если Баки будет нужно.

Он откашлялся:   
– Я у тебя под дверью.

Прошла всего пара секунд, и, щелкнув замком, дверь отворилась.

Стив был бледен, все еще словно не здесь, его глаза слегка покраснели. Со своего места Баки мог видеть, что Стив уже убрался в гостиной.

– Баки, почему… почему ты тут? Почему ты вернулся? – Он сжимал дверную ручку до побелевших костяшек. – Ты в порядке?

– Да, – быстро ответил Баки. – Но мне нужно было повторить тебе еще раз: ты не причинил мне вреда. Ты ничего такого не сделал.

Стив выглядел таким потерянным, что это окончательно добило Баки.

– Ты… – Баки не был уверен, как сформулировать вопрос. – Это «дроп»? У тебя?

Стив вздрогнул. 

– Что? Нет. Нет, Бак, я в порядке.

Пришла очередь Баки улыбаться. Вот значит как, не такой уж ты и совершенный. Стив хорохорился, говорил ему всегда просить о помощи, а сам врал прямо Баки в глаза, и это было очевидно, потому что выглядел он таким несчастным и потрясенным. Он был никудышным лжецом. Баки на самом деле все испортил, так что вернуться было правильным решением.

– Ладно, пусть нет, – сказал он. – Все равно, можно я тебя обниму?

Стив моментально ощетинился. Какое-то время казалось, что вот сейчас он ответит «Нет».

– Я ведь поэтому вернулся, – сказал Баки. – Объятия и все такое. Но я не… в смысле, только скажи – и я уйду. – Даже его уверенность начала давать трещину. – Это слишком? Я не собирался…

– Нет, – выпалил Стив. Он поднял руки, пряча лицо в ладони. Когда он заговорил, голос звучал сдавленно: – Нет, все в порядке, это не… 

Осторожно, неловко, Баки позвал:   
– Эй…

Он сделал шаг вперед, обнимая Стива, притягивая ближе. Стив выдохнул и прижался к нему, зарылся в него, вынуждая Баки обнять еще крепче.

– Мне так жаль, – сказал Баки. – Не могу поверить, что я…

– Заткнись, просто заткнись, – смог пробормотать Стив, облегчение звенело в его голосе. – Просто помолчи минуту, Бак.

Баки зарылся носом в золотистые волосы Стива, закрыл глаза и сделал, как просили.


	5. Chapter 5

Стив заварил чай – ну, потому что это же Стив. Баки, безмолвно застыв, ждал, пока он закончит. Без слов было понятно, что пришло время Баки признаться, что послужило причиной стоп-слова, и он пытался собрать волю в кулак.

Закончив, Стив поставил чашки на поднос, и Баки направился было в гостиную, но Стив позвал его обратно:  
– Не туда, Баки.

Баки прошило нервной дрожью, когда до него дошло, что это значит. Стив уже был на полпути по коридору, перед тремя дверьми, ранее Баки недоступными.

– Что… – Баки прошел за ним и остановился, прочищая горло. – Что там?

– О, это шкафы славы, – пробормотал Стив, осторожно балансируя исходящими паром чашками. – В одном всякие штуки для бондажа, а второй для художеств.

В обычное время упоминание предметов пыток такого большого размера, что их хранение требует отдельной комнаты, заставило бы Баки глубоко погрузиться в мир лихорадочных фантазий. Но прямо сейчас, в тихой странности этой полуночи, в ожидании грядущего разговора, его больше заинтересовали картины Стива – он представил себе его с пятном краски на носу или закопавшимся в «Фотошоп», с огромными наушниками на голове.

Про третью комнату он не спросил – было очевидно. Версия была только одна. Но сердце его забилось раза в два чаще, когда Стив открыл дверь.

Спальня выглядела удивительно неряшливой: незаправленная кровать, прикроватная тумбочка, заваленная книгами, одежда, раскиданная вокруг гардероба, открытки и старые плакаты по стенам. Место было прямой противоположностью «пыточной» – рабочего места, всегда такого опрятного и безликого. Во всей этой огромной квартире для себя Стив отвел только крошечную комнату – и Баки накрыло чувством, близким к благоговению. Даже во время сессий он не был со Стивом так близок, как сейчас.

Стив сел на кровать, поднял глаза и нахмурился, увидев, что Баки все еще топчется в дверях. Впервые за этот вечер на лице его появилась кривоватая улыбка. 

– Ты можешь зайти.

Баки повиновался, послушно устроился на кровати, взял чашку, когда предложили. На этой раз чай не был пряным. Что-то успокаивающее и расслабляющее, может, ромашка или что-то такое. Он чувствовал тепло чашки правой рукой и видел, как пар от нее обволакивает левую.

Они помолчали. Баки знал, что начинать придется ему. Желудок скрутило, совсем как в первый визит сюда, и ему пришлось откашляться, прежде чем он смог вымолвить хоть слово.

– Итак. Должен предупредить тебя, это… причина довольно глупая. – Он сглотнул. – Стив, я… ты мне нравишься. Э… Наверное, даже слишком. Я пытался об этом не думать, потому что не хотел вести себя как ненормальный. Но раньше, когда ты был… когда мы были…

Он прикусил губу.

– Я мог думать только об этом. Я даже начал что-то такое воображать. Ну, что может быть, это по-настоящему, что на самом деле ты знаешь, что я чувствую и что… что… и я не мог себе позволить продолжать это. – Он покачал головой, слегка улыбаясь. – Думаю, я все чрезмерно драматизировал. И в результате… провалился во все это, и перепугал тебя. Прости меня.

Вот оно. В конце концов Наташа была права: все, что следовало сделать – не быть ненормальным клиентом. А значит – управлять своими чувствами, говорить о них, и пусть Стив решает, что ему со всем этим делать дальше.

– Если захочешь, чтобы я ушел – я пойму, – сказал Баки. – Я приму любое твое решение.

Пару секунд не смел даже поднять на Стива взгляд. Затем сделал это – и заморгал. Стив просто сидел и смотрел на него с озадаченным выражением лица.

– И поэтому ты использовал стоп-слово? – наконец спросил он.

– Угу.

– Но… – Стив нахмурился, словно у него в голове концы с концами не сходились. – Ты не считаешь меня скучным?

Он произнес это словно что-то очевидное, само собой разумеющееся, а Баки потребовалось время, чтобы понять, о чем он вообще:   
– Что? Скучным?

Стив слегка пожал плечами:   
– Ну да, люди часто так про меня думают.

– Да кто, дьявол… – Баки хотелось сесть к нему ближе, но у обоих в руках были чашки с горячим чаем, так что он запретил себе. Не хотелось бы повторить Великий Пивной Потоп. – Стив, да как кому в голову могло такое прийти?

Стив все еще выглядел неуверенно:   
– Просто… всякий раз, когда я пытался встретиться с тобой вне сессий, у нас даже поговорить не получалось. Ну, и я же никогда особо не шифровался… так что подумал, что ты просто не заинтересован.

– Да мы буквально кинули Сэма и Нат одних в кино…

– Не считается, это было по моей вине. – Теперь Стив нахмурился так, что между бровей пролегла морщина. – И потом, когда они вернулись в закусочную, ты разговаривал только с Сэмом. И тем вечером за выпивкой, я думал… глупо, конечно, но я рассчитывал, что мы будем только вдвоем, а ты все поменял и привел Клинта, и потом опять весь вечер болтал только с Сэмом.

– Потому что ему нравится меня доводить. – Баки был так потрясен, что на этот раз пролил-таки немного чая себе на колени. – Блядь…

Он огляделся в поисках места, куда пристроить чашку, но ничего подходящего не нашел, а отдать ее Стиву не мог, потому что тот держал свою. За каким лешим они вообще сделали этот чай?

– Я хотел, чтобы мы были только вдвоем! – продолжил он. – Но Клинт увидел мою спину, и я должен был все ему объяснить… но он не должен был оставаться – а он остался, потому что ему очень понравилась Нат, а потом вы трое так спелись, что мне пришлось говорить с Сэмом…

Стив смотрел на него.

– И я… так, минутку, черт, погоди-ка. – Баки поставил чашку на пол. – Это важно. – Он выпрямился и посмотрел прямо в голубые глаза Стива. – Стив, ты… наименее скучный человек из всех, кого я встречал в жизни.

– Ты так говоришь только потому, что мы все время играли. – Стив сжался и стал выглядеть еще более неуверенно. – Но я совсем не такой интересный за пределами сессий.

– Мы сидим в твоей спальне и пьем чай с ромашкой. Что, похоже, будто мне с тобой скучно?

– Ну, может, у тебя фетиш на ромашку.

– Так, хорошо. Для начала, поставь чертову чашку на тумбочку, – сказал Баки, забирая чашку и проделывая все самостоятельно. – Теперь послушай меня…

Слова словно застряли в горле. Теперь он был так близко к Стиву, остро ощущая это всем своим естеством – и волна желания стать еще ближе накрыла его, как случалось после сессий, когда все, чего ему хотелось – обвиться вокруг Стива, ощущая лишь комфорт и безопасность. 

Он не знал, что делать с руками. И все еще не был уверен, что Стив чувствовал к нему.

– Стив… – Он протянул руку и остановился. – Можно я… можно тебя поцеловать?

Стив словно и не слышал его – глубокая вертикальная морщина все еще пересекала его лоб. 

– Ты говорил, что не хотел бы встречаться со своим Домом.

– Потому что я не знал тебя. – Баки вдохнул. – Можно я тебя поцелую? Пожалуйста, просто скажи, да или нет?

Стив еще несколько секунд пялился на него в немом недоумении. Затем губы его дрогнули, медленно, ужасно медленно расползаясь в улыбке.

– Знаешь, мне прям нравится, когда ты просишь разрешение, прежде чем сделать что-то.

Баки неверяще уставился на него:  
– Господи боже мой! Ах ты сопляк… я тут перед ним наизнанку выворачиваюсь, а он…

– И да, ты можешь меня поцеловать. – Теперь Стив улыбался по-настоящему. – Ну, ты понимаешь.... Если тебе _такое_ нравится. 

– Господи, ты просто кошмар какой-то, – выдохнул Баки, наклоняясь, – и ты мне вообще не нравишься. – И затем он обнял Стива, крепко прижал к груди и поцеловал так, как хотелось, хотелось уже несколько недель, и это было так глупо – потому что это не был их первый поцелуй, но вместе с тем – именно он это и был.

***

Проснувшись рано утром, Баки остро ощутил, что он в чужой постели. В постели Стива. В спальне Стива.

Самые простые и целомудренные вещи на поверку оказались самыми интимными. Нат как-то раз сказала Баки, что отношения у людей из темы, как правило, развиваются в обратном направлении: сначала секс в обвязке, жесткая порка и обмен самыми разнузданными фантазиями, а потом очередь доходит до свиданий по кафешкам, прогулок за ручку и нервных поцелуев под дверью.

«Мне подходит», – подумал Баки, обнимая Стива и притягивая его поближе. Стив что-то пробубнил и потянулся; затем развернулся и оказался с ним нос к носу.

– Ты тискал меня во сне? – пробормотал он.

– Если скажу «да», получу порку?

– Вопрос пока открыт, – рассмеялся Стив, его голубые глаза были все еще припухшими со сна.

Спустя несколько наполненных негой и тишиной минут Стив заговорил снова, голос его звучал очень мягко:   
– Спасибо, что вчера вернулся.

– Господи, даже не упоминай. Я полным придурком себя чувствую из-за того, что вообще ушел.

Стив завис на секунду, размышляя, и опустил глаза. Ох уж эти его длиннющие ресницы! 

– Я подумал… что все наоборот, – сказал он. – Подумал, ты понял, что я с ума по тебе схожу, и тебе стало неловко.

Баки не смог сдержать улыбку:  
– С ума сходишь?

– Точно потом тебя выпорю. – Стив завозился под одеялом, устраивая ноги на Баки. – Ну конечно, Бак, сам подумай. Я приготовил тебе завтрак на ужин, а потом пригласил выпить в город. Вчера я был так рад тебя видеть, что начал целовать раньше, чем ты переступил порог.

– Ну, – Баки действительно чувствовал себя придурком: он же списывал это все на то, что это часть роли Стива как его Дома, – когда ты вот так это все повернул…

– Но я был искренен с тобой вчера, – продолжил Стив, заметно волнуясь. – Я не особо интересный парень. По выходным весь день рисую. Или сижу дома и смотрю кино. Самое отвязное из моих развлечений – выйти с Нат в город выпить вечером. Ну правда, и… так, чего ты ржешь?

– Потому что, блин, она это спланировала! – веселился Баки. – Господи, Стив, ты не понимаешь. Я же кушеточный гоблин – ее слова, не мои. Думаю, она просто хотела, чтоб я освободил ее диван, переместившись на твой.

Стив моргнул, а потом снова улыбнулся.

– Ну, – сказал он, – меня это устраивает.

– Правда? – спросил Баки, прижимаясь плотнее.

Какое-то время они просто улыбались друг другу.

– Я глазам своим не поверил, когда увидел тебя в первый раз, – наконец прошептал Стив. – И потом ты всякий раз… – Он закрыл на секунду глаза. – Господи, ты даже представить себе не можешь.

– То есть, – спросил Баки, потому что уже какое-то время об этом размышлял, – мой случай был особенным с самого начала? Ты разрешил мне переночевать на диване – в смысле, это было ужасно мило, но я все еще думаю, что это было небезопасно, ты же даже не знал меня…

– О Господи, ничего мне об этом не говори, – рассмеялся Стив. – Я убедил себя, что это просто потому, что ты друг Нат, но… ты знаешь, что я не целуюсь с клиентами?

Баки уставился на него в диком восторге:   
– Да ладно?

– Ну, я могу иногда, после того, как мы станем друзьями… но не в день первой встречи. И не так, как с тобой. – Стив рассмеялся и снова опустил глаза. – Так что да, ты с самого начала был особенным.

Баки не находил слов. Он приподнял подбородок Стива и поцеловал его – медленно, нежно и тепло.

– Я… – Стив посмотрел на него. – Я годы уже ни с кем не встречался. Так, разовый секс.

– А я вообще ни с кем не встречался дольше трех месяцев подряд, – сказал Баки. – Тебе меня не переплюнуть.

Стив рассмеялся:   
– Ну ладно.

Баки обнял его. Казалось, Стиву это очень нравилось, но Баки не мог себе позволить снова провалиться в грезы – все еще нет. Он уставился в стену, еще с минуту набираясь храбрости, чтобы прояснить последний вопрос.

– Могу я… ты же можешь остаться моим Домом? – наконец решился он.

Стив даже привстал, чтобы посмотреть на него:   
– Чертовски надеюсь, что да.

– Э… в смысле… Ты не против встречаться с одним из клиентов?

– О чем ты вообще? – моргнул Стив. – Ты не должен оставаться моим клиентом.

– Но ты же деньги на этом потеряешь! – воскликнул Баки. Вот этого-то он и хотел избежать. – Не хочу, чтобы тебе пришлось выбирать между…

– Так, подожди минуту. – Стив полностью выбрался из рук Баки и сел на кровати. – Ты заметил, в каком дорогущем здании я арендую квартиру?

– Э… – потерянно протянул Баки. – Да?

– Ты заметил, что финансист из меня тот еще?

Баки наморщил нос:   
– О да.

– И чего, я заломил тебе цену, словно нуждаюсь в деньгах?

– Я… похоже, что нет, но…

– Баки, я зарабатываю десять тысяч долларов в месяц. Плюс-минус.

Баки уставился на него.

– Плюс-минус, – повторил он.

– Угу. У меня где-то дюжина клиентов. Не на регулярной основе, как ты, но некоторые платят гораздо больше. И я живу в своей «пыточной», так что не плачу еще одну аренду.

Баки все еще пялился на него с удивлением.

– Вообще, это нормальная цена в нашей сфере. И у нас те же проблемы, что и у выигравших в лотерею – много денег и сразу, мы часто понятия не имеем, что с ними делать. Мне крупно повезло, что Нат мой друг и она посоветовала, куда лучше вкладываться.

– Господи. – Баки подобрался поближе. – Значит, ты несусветно богат?

Стив рассмеялся:   
– На самом деле, нет. Арендная плата просто нереальная, и я все еще выплачиваю студенческий кредит плюс парочку неслабых больничных счетов. Потом, говорю же, доход довольно нестабильный, и я стараюсь экономить, когда получается. – Он улыбнулся. – Поэтому даже четыреста баксов в месяц для меня – вполне себе деньги.

– Ого. – Баки мгновение смотрел на него, а потом опустил глаза и заставил себя сказать вслух то, что ужасно звучало даже для его собственных ушей. – Значит… раз так… я могу быть твоим сабом по-настоящему?

Вместо ответа Стив погрузил пальцы ему в волосы, притянул ближе и поцеловал его так же, как вчера, запуская язык глубоко в рот, полностью перехватывая инициативу. Баки просто таял в его руках, внезапно понимая, что плачет от облегчения. Он придумал столько причин, по которым все ничего не получится, и все же вот они, вместе, несмотря ни на что. 

Он еще крепче вжался в Стива и выдохнул так глубоко, что получился практически стон.

– Ты в порядке? – едва оторвавшись от его губ, спросил Стив.

Баки кивнул. Когда он смог говорить, голос дрожал сильнее, чем он сам ожидал:   
– Так рад, что не разрушил все.

Стив немного помолчал.

– У меня был «дроп», – сказал он.

Он вздрогнул, когда Баки уставился на него. 

– Ты спрашивал вчера вечером и… я всегда должен говорить тебе правду. Так что, да, это был мой «дроп». Я так волновался, что ты больше не вернешься; может, я напугал тебя, навредил или зашел слишком далеко, а может, я просто не так уж тебе и нравился; может, заниматься этим было дико и неправильно… ну и всякое такое. Собирался пить горячий шоколад и смотреть грустные фильмы до утра.

– Мне так жаль…

– Не хочу, чтоб ты жалел. Как я и говорил, такое случается с каждым. Самое главное – мы справились. И ты вернулся ко мне, Бак. Проделал такой длинный путь, просто чтобы убедиться, что я в порядке.

– Угу, в конце-то концов, – пробормотал Баки.

– И как раз вовремя, – улыбнулся ему Стив.

***

– Ты опоздал, – сказал ему Клинт на проходной. – И даже не позвонил. Тони с ума сходит.

– Сильнее, чем обычно? – пробормотал Баки, сканируя пропуск.

Дверь разблокировалась со щелчком, но Клинт еще не успел перенастроить рамку металлодетектора. 

– Серьезно, парень, что происходит?

– Ну… – Баки не мог удержаться от улыбки. – Я провел ночь у Стива. Мы… мы поговорили и все такое.

Клинт неуверенно, но все же улыбнулся:  
– И?

– И мы встречаемся! – ответил Баки. Ему хотелось рассказать всем и каждому. Он готов был говорить об этом даже незнакомцам в метро. Господи, да он Тони мог бы рассказать, настолько был счастлив.

Клинт нахмурился:  
– А до этого не встречались?

– Нет, просто играли, – сказал Баки, а затем быстро пояснил: – Это такой термин для…

– Знаю, Нат мне говорила.

– О, так она уже Нат!

Клинт выключил металлодетектор и ответил, даже не пытаясь притвориться вежливым:   
– Давай, Барнс, топай уже на свою работу.

***

– Ты знала! – обвинил ее Баки, как только добрался тем вечером домой. – Знала, что я нравлюсь Стиву.

Наташа красила губы, округлив их в широкую «О», поэтому ответ ее состоял из одних гласных, и мог означать что угодно – от «конечно, дурак» до «какой-то детсад». Баки таращился на нее, пока она заканчивала, а потом, склонив голову набок и сжав губы вместе, проверяла результат работы в зеркало.

– Нет, – наконец ответила она.

– Нет да! – повысил Баки голос. – Знала с того дня, как я вернулся после ночевки на его диване! Он сказал мне, что у него нет привычки позволять клиентам оставаться…

– Ну, думаю, у меня были подозрения. – Она глянула на него, невозмутимо вскидывая бровь. – То есть вы, двое идиотов, сообразили, что к чему?

– Невероятно.

– Знаешь, мне правда очень нравится Стив. – Она повернулась к нему вместе со стулом и закинула ногу на ногу. – Так что тебе бы лучше быть с ним поаккуратнее.

– Само собой, и… а ты будь поаккуратнее с Клинтом. – Баки наконец нашелся что ответить . – Что хочешь, пекан или сушеную малину?

Она моргнула:   
– Ты о чем?

– Печенье. Испеку тебе благодарственные печеньки. И нет, – Баки поднял палец, останавливая возможные возражения, – тебе запрещено выбирать, какие. Но можешь выбрать, что туда добавить.

Наташа ухмыльнулась:   
– Ириски и морскую соль.

– Невероятно, – повторил Баки, а затем отправился на кухню, потому что на этот раз она действительно заслужила награду.

***

– Фильм просто отстойный, да? – сказал Баки на выходе из кинотеатра, застегивая молнию на куртке.

– Угу, – серьезно кивнул Стив. – Думаю, куплю его и пересмотрю раза три как минимум.

Баки рассмеялся. Стив улыбнулся и взял его за руку, переплетая их пальцы. Баки был удивлен и обрадован тем, насколько Стиву нравилось публично демонстрировать свои чувства, но, с другой стороны, это было неудивительно для человека столь раскрепощенного. Формально это было их первое свидание, но у Баки было чувство, что они встречаются уже годы.

– …А потом, когда секретная база просто взорвалась? И я такой – да как это вообще возможно?… Ой, смотри, – указал Стив на подъехавший автобус. – Этот идет прямо до моего дома.

Баки не знал, что ответить, но Стив не дал ему времени пострадать от неловкости момента:   
– Может, ко мне?

Баки выдохнул – он же нравится Стиву, на самом деле нравится! – и улыбнулся:   
– Но ведь сегодня не четверг.

– Ты прав, не четверг. – Стив неуверенно смотрел на него. – И мы можем ничего такого не делать, да?

– Знаю, – сглотнул Баки. – А если я хочу?

Стив широко ему улыбнулся:   
– Тогда могу дать тебе парочку уроков вязания.

– Господи боже мой… ты – ужасный, сам-то понимаешь?

– Бак, не вижу смысла быть в теме и упускать возможность по-дурацки про это шутить. – Стив сжал запястье Баки сильнее, более собственнически. – Залезай в автобус.

***

Как только они оказались в лифте, Баки поцеловал Стива, но вскоре обнаружил, что инициатива снова перехвачена – чему он был более чем рад. Стив просунул руки ему под пальто и рубашку, добравшись до кожи, и вонзил ногти в бока, заставив вскрикнуть. Это длилось всего мгновение, но боль заставила Баки вжаться лицом в плечо Стива, вздрагивая.

Двери открылись. Стив вытолкнул Баки и последовал за ним, перебирая ключи в поисках нужного. Баки, уже слегка дезориентированный, весь звенел от желания получить больше.

– Раздевайся, – приказал Стив, как только за ними закрылась дверь.

Баки тут же начал скидывать одежду. Он знал, что Стив уже роется в своих ящиках, но смотреть не стал. Ему нравилось не знать. Прыжок с закрытыми глазами; с уверенностью, что поймают.

Оставшись в одних трусах, он сложил одежду на диван, а затем, как раз когда Стив вернулся с двумя связками фиолетовой веревки, снял и белье.

– Сюда, на колени, – велел Стив, разматывая первую связку.

Когда Баки повиновался, Стив слегка покраснел, а руки его, распутывающие веревку, дрогнули и замерли.

– Господи, Бак. – Он сделал глубокий вдох. – Ты хоть представляешь, как сейчас выглядишь?

Баки мягко улыбнулся:   
– Даже с рукой как у робота?

Стив присел рядом на корточки и связал запястья Баки за спиной. 

– Твоя рука великолепна, Бак. Но дело даже не в этом. – Он затянул веревку, проверил ее, затем обернул веревку вокруг груди и рук Баки, создавая прочную обвязку. – Я вяжу тебя, а ты просто позволяешь. Такой красивый и чертовски сильный, ты здесь, голый, позволяешь мне полностью тебя контролировать.

Одних только слов Стива было достаточно, чтобы тело Баки немедленно отреагировало, – и да, он был обнажен, а значит, не мог скрыть возбуждения. Румянец вспыхнул на щеках, дыхание ускорилось.

– Я довольно слабый парень, Бак, – продолжил Стив, складывая веревку и закрепляя ее так, чтобы Баки точно не смог освободиться. – Но ты добровольно отдаешь мне контроль над собой. Это… – Он остановился. – Даже не представляешь, что это для меня значит. 

Он затягивал веревку, пока дыхание Баки не стало более частым, поверхностным. Теперь у него стояло полностью – и времени для этого потребовалось всего ничего.

– Не волнуйся, Бак. – Стив провел рукой по члену Баки, заставив того втянуть воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. – Я не забыл, что обещал в прошлый раз.

Баки окатило волной беспокойства, потому что их последняя сессия закончилась не очень хорошо:   
– Прошлый… раз?

– Да. Я пообещал трахнуть тебя, помнишь? А я – человек слова.

Беспокойство растворилось в горячем потоке возбуждения:   
– Я… не подготовился.

– Давай об этом буду беспокоиться я. – Стив положил руку ему на загривок. – Наклоняйся.

Почти бездыханный из-за стягивающих веревок и острого волнения, Баки наклонился вперед так, что голова его коснулась пола. Беспомощный. Именно так он себя и чувствовал со связанными руками и голой задницей, выставленной на обозрение и готовой к использованию. Он представил, что Стив сейчас сделает – устроится сзади него, схватит за бедра и просто натянет на себя, как в прошлый раз, без подготовки, заставив Баки корчиться и кричать, пока его тело будет пытаться раскрыться и приспособиться.  
Он крупно вздрогнул от прикосновения чего-то холодного. Стив успокаивающе шикнул на него, а затем схватил за правую руку и сжал пальцы.

– Расслабься. Она довольно большая.

«Стальная пробка», – Баки словно окатило лихорадочным жаром. Он крепко сжал руку Стива, устраиваясь так, чтобы раздвинуть ноги пошире.   
«Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста».

Верхушка вошла, обжигая холодом, а затем он почувствовал ее целиком – тяжелую, гладкую, каплевидной формы игрушку. Было больно и так хорошо. Поэтому он и любил боль – заводит моментально, безо всяких прелюдий, не то что лабиринт удовольствия.

– Ну вот, – успокаивающе сказал Стив. Он толкнул еще раз, последний, и игрушка полностью оказалась внутри.

Баки прерывисто вдохнул. В такой позиции прохладная тяжелая пробка давила прямо ему на простату. Он попытался устроиться удобнее, сместить ее, но движение лишь заставило ощутить ее еще сильнее. Чувствовал, как его нутро пульсирует вокруг нее, и это было жутко унизительно и пугающе возбуждало. Господи, все его тело уже вибрировало от удовольствия, отдающего прямиком в член, тяжело покачивающийся между ног.

– Ляг на бок, – велел Стив.

Баки сделал как сказано и услышал шелест вытягиваемой из пучка веревки. Стив согнул ногу Баки в колене и дважды обмотал ее, затем проделал то же самое с другой ногой, затягивая как можно туже. У Баки кружилась голова. Почему так хорошо? Они же еще почти ничего не сделали…

– Теперь снова вставай на колени.

Баки повиновался, хотя, конечно, для этого пришлось задействовать пресс – а значит, сильнее сжать игрушку внутри, снова остро ощутить ее. Он непроизвольно выдохнул: звук вышел дрожащим и слабым.

– Давай, поднимайся, – приказал, ухмыляясь, Стив.

Баки попробовал еще раз, неловко выталкивая себя вверх, растерянный от внезапного унизительного осознания, что не справится, не сжав как следует ягодицы. Когда наконец ему удалось выпрямиться, все стало еще хуже – тяжелая игрушка тянула вниз, и Баки был вынужден удерживать ее мышцами. Он закусил губу и полностью опустился на колени. Обвязка на груди сидела восхитительно туго, удерживая руки за спиной; ноги были зафиксированы в коленной позиции; все, что он мог – использовать пресс, чтобы удержать пробку внутри тела. Экстаз от унижения был настолько сильным, что глаза наполнились слезами. Член все еще сочился смазкой.

– Порядок? – тихо спросил Стив.

Баки кивнул, ошеломленный и отчаянно возбужденный. Стив поцеловал его в ответ так глубоко и развратно, что до какой-то еще соображающей части Баки дошло, что тот, наверное, немного возбужден. А может, и не немного. Баки ужасно нравилось знать, что его Дом получает удовольствие от него, от того, что делает с ним.

Он закрыл глаза, даже не пытаясь следить, что еще там делает Стив, так что первая вспышка боли застала его врасплох.

Он закричал, рванулся назад – и Стив за волосы притянул его обратно. 

– Тише, Бак.

Стив стоял прямо перед ним. У него в руке был стек – конечно, черного цвета – и он подвел его Баки под подбородок, заставив вытянуться в жесткую прямую линию.

– В этот раз ты связан, так что можешь попробовать освободиться и сбежать. – Стив широко ухмылялся. – Все равно не выйдет, но наблюдать будет забавно.

Баки вдруг понял, что перестал дышать; пожирая глазами стек, он наконец неуверенно выдохнул. Сейчас он совершенно точно не смог бы сказать ни слова, но это не пугало. Стив знал. И Стиву, похоже, все это очень нравилось.

– Стоп-слово помнишь? – Когда Баки кивнул, Стив провел рукой по его щеке. – Знаю, что помнишь.

И затем жалящий удар пришелся Баки по бедру, прямо между веревками. Баки дернулся и – как Стив и говорил – попытался отползти в сторону. Стив еще крепче сжал его волосы и грубо дернул обратно, затем стегнул еще, сильнее. Возвышаясь над ним, Стив без проблем пресекал его неуклюжие попытки сбежать. Стек опустился снова, вышибая полузадушенный скулеж. Боль была странной – почти как от трости, но более терпимая, потому что ожог от нее не длился так долго и не проникал так глубоко. Вместе с тем Баки понимал, что накроет его гораздо быстрее, чем при порке флоггером.

Его грудь была стянута так туго, что мышцы слегка выпирали – и стек прошелся по ним, задев сосок и снова заставив его выгнуться. Тогда Стив хлестнул по второму соску, Баки закричал и прогнулся вперед, так что Стив опять потащил его за волосы обратно.

– Пытаешься прикрыть перед? Ладно.

Слишком поздно Баки осознал свою ошибку: Стив примерился стеком ему между ног, а затем резко хлестнул по яйцам. Баки моментально выгнуло, он остро почувствовал обвязку на груди и бедрах, невозможность глубоко вдохнуть. На глазах выступило еще больше пока не пролившихся слез. 

– Угу, пока так, – усмехнулся Стив. – А что там у нас внизу?

Он присел на корточки и подвигал игрушку в заднице Баки. И если на какое-то время он про нее забал, то теперь ощутил еще сильнее, хныча и постанывая, пока Стив проталкивал ее еще глубже, заставляя чувствовать себя неприятно наполненным. Когда Стив перестал ею двигать, она показалась еще тяжелее, и Баки был вынужден сильнее сжаться вокруг, чтоб не позволить пробке выскользнуть.

– Ты же понимаешь, что лучше не позволить ей выпасть, да? – спросил Стив.

Баки кивнул.

– Конечно, понимаешь. – Стив поднялся на ноги. – Открой рот.

Хотя сперва он был слегка удивлен, ощутив губами плотную кожу, он безоговорочно принял стек в рот и уже в следующую секунду сосал, старательно облизывая языком, словно это были пальцы Стива. Он сделал из этого шоу, наслаждаясь вниманием, представляя, что сейчас видит Стив. Как Стив смотрит на него. Он распахнул глаза, которые все это время держал закрытыми по своей воле, и встретился взглядом со Стивом. Зрачки того занимали всю радужку. Стив смотрел на него так, словно мира вокруг не существовало.

Затем он вынул стек и снова хлестнул Баки по соску. Баки даже не успел отреагировать – потому что именно в этот момент пробка почти выскользнула из него, заставив его выпрямиться и сжаться, чтобы удержать ее внутри.

Ему пришлось как следует напрячь весь торс, чтобы втянуть ее обратно, и вот теперь его слезы пролились. Это, казалось, заставило Стива растаять – он опустился на колени рядом с Баки, снова запуская руку в его длинные волосы и улыбаясь любящей кривоватой улыбкой:  
– Помучил я тебя, да?

Баки все еще не мог говорить, но он повернулся к Стиву – потому что ему было так хорошо, и он хотел дать тому знать, показать, заставить услышать мантру, что звучит внутри его головы: «Все для тебя, все, что ты захочешь сделать со мной, я дам тебе все что угодно, я…»

Стек снова прошелся по груди, бедрам, по прессу, но больше Баки не пытался увернуться; он держался прямо, близко к Стиву, так, чтобы тот мог с минимального расстояния наслаждаться вспышками боли и экстаза, от которых искажалось его лицо, все для него, боль и удовольствие, Стив дарил их Баки, и тот возвращал обратно, и у него так стояло, и всякий раз, когда он сжимался вокруг пробки – а он делал это постоянно – она терлась о его простату, посылая волны удовольствия, приближая его к рубежу – и сейчас он был так близко, господи, как же близко, содрогаясь, еще совсем немного…

Внезапно он осознал, что рыдает в голос, сорванно дышит вперемешку со всхлипами, а Стив целует его рот и щеки, примеряясь стеком к члену, шепчет слова ободрения, говорит ему подготовиться. И Баки понял, что должно произойти, разум его все еще не верил, но тело было готово – и вот оно: стек взлетел вверх, затем хлестнул по чувствительной головке члена, и, сильно дернув бедрами и выдав долгий задыхающийся стон, Баки кончил, даже не прикоснувшись к себе, выстреливая белыми струйками прямо на сияющие половицы.

– Господи. – Стив дышал почти так же тяжело. – Да, вот так, так офигенно хорошо, Баки, давай, все до конца, разрешаю. Господи… – И он опять целовал его, наверное, чувствуя вкус слез Баки у себя на языке, ощущая посторгазменную дрожь, сотрясающую тело, дрожь его прерывающегося дыхания.

Оргазм ошеломил и опустошил Баки, все еще дрожащего и задыхающегося, внезапно не уверенного, может ли он вынести больше боли, не готового больше бороться и желающего только сдаться. 

Стек снова взлетел в воздух, и он дернулся в сторону:  
– Нет…

– Все? – Стив секунду изучал его, а затем тепло улыбнулся: – Да, все.

Он отложил стек, и новая порция слез полилась по щекам Баки, потому что этот жест задел что-то глубоко внутри него – он молил о пощаде и на самом деле получил ее.

– Сделаешь для меня еще кое-что? Самое последнее. Если, конечно, тебе такое по вкусу. – Стив схватил его за волосы, притягивая вниз, заставляя распластаться на коленях, лицом в пол, как незадолго до этого. – Хочу увидеть, как ты тут приберешь.

Живот Баки подвело. На секунду он был так ошеломлен, что забыл ответить, но потом смог изобразить слабый кивок.

– Да? Сделаешь для меня? – Стив подтащил его прямо к нужному месту. – Тогда приступай к работе.

Баки снова лишился дыхания. Согнувшись еще сильнее, он кое-как справился со слезами и наконец начал вылизывать подтеки, оставленные им же ранее, время от времени задыхаясь от задушенных всхлипов. Пока он делал это, Стив гладил его по загривку, шепча, какой он молодец и как Стив им гордится. Унижение достигло своего апогея, и Баки любил его так же сильно, как и боль, той, глубоко запрятанной частью себя, которой все происходящее казалось ненастоящим. Было подарком. Только для него.

Закончив, Баки понял, что сил подняться у него не осталось. Но Стив и не заставлял его. Стив был тут, развязывая его ноги, так что Баки мог свернуться клубком у него на коленях. Дыхание все еще периодически перехватывало, а лицо было мокрым от слез. Пробка наконец выскользнула из задницы и, ударившись об пол с глухим стуком, откатилась в сторону. Баки мягко всхлипнул, чувствуя, как мышцы все еще сжимаются вокруг пустоты, и Стив снова поцеловал его, страстно, словно забирая из его рта этот последний кусочек унижения.

– Только посмотри на себя, – хрипло сказал он, большим пальцем лаская скулу Баки. – Порядок, если я пока не стану развязывать тебе руки?

Баки кивнул. Конечно, порядок. Сейчас все было в абсолютном порядке. Тело вздрагивало от остатков удовольствия; рассудок был затоплен блаженной тишиной. «Я люблю тебя, – единственное, о чем он мог сейчас думать. – Люблю тебя, люблю тебя, люблю тебя».

Может быть, именно это он и думал все время, с самого первого дня.


End file.
